BROyfriends
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Durante diez años hemos sido amigos, más que amigos, BROS. Sin embargo una pequeña acción me ha puesto a pensar tanto en ti, tanto en nosotros, temo que no volvamos a ser los mismos. Y es que eres tan fantástico, divertido, sorprendente que quiero quitarme ante ti la capa de amigo y mostrar lo que siento, lo que tal vez siempre he sentido (BokuKuro/AkaKen)
1. Chapter 1

_!Hola! Aquí_ _ **Zakki**_ _quien ha vuelto a aparecer con una historia nueva y loca. Yo se que he puesto en pausa momentánea algunos proyectos pero tengo la maravillosa noticia de que este ya está practicamente terminado, y son MUCHOS capítulos. Decidí estrenarlo cuando dijera_ _ **"He escrito suficiente ya no hay vuelta atrás"**_ _y todo parece indicar que la próxima semana terminaré de escribirlo. Habrá estreno de un capitulo semanal y para que se sorprendan segun mi candelarización !Tendremos esta historia de aquí a Mayo!_

 _Bueno, basta de emoción, es hora de contarles de que va._

 _Desde hace más de un año me ha gustado BokuKuro y debo decir que gracias a su reciente aparición en el anime y que más gente entendería mi amor por la pareja fue que me motivé a escribir esto. También hubo dos personitas que me estuvieron echando porras a la distancia así que dedico esto a Mari y a mi esposi Hato que son como el Oikawa y el Kuroo de mi vida._

 _Muchos, con justa razón, ven a BokuKuro como una simple amistad pero aquí es donde esta historia entra con la gran interrogante de :_ _ **¿Y si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo?**_

 _Han pasado diez años de historia y anécdotas, a veces un evento pueden desencadenar hasta los más locos sentimientos y Kuroo relata como es que tiene que enfrentarse a eso mientras un montón de historias más se forman a su alrededor._

 _ **Parejas :**_ _Bokuto x Kuroo, Akaashi x Kenma, y un posible Oikawa heterosexual que verán más adelante._

 _Solo queda decir, disfruten la historia._

* * *

 ** _o_**

Suave, húmedo y cálido, algo que sonaba a irrealidad y mera fantasía. Tuve esa sensación esporádica de un ataque en las tripas victima de un bombardeo suave que aceleraba mi corazón y viajaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo hasta tensar mis dedos. Pude sentir su respirar golpeándome la mejilla y fue entonces que reaccioné ante la situación ¡Santo cielo! ¡Realmente esto estaba ocurriendo! Se sintió como si hubiesen pasado horas pero fueron apenas cinco segundos, los necesarios para abrir una puerta que había permanecido cerrada diez años y que tal vez así debió seguir. Me alejé, le observé y él me vio con esos ojos dorados y sus cejas extrañamente más arqueadas de lo normal por la sorpresa. Parpadeamos un par de veces como si la vida nos hubiera tomado por sorpresa, un silencio que me asustaba, era hora de ser nosotros mismos para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien.

— **¡Bro! ¡Eso ha sido gay!** —dijo Bokuto sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Reí con el miedo de que ese acto tan espontáneo hubiese quebrajado nuestra amistad, que le hubiese asustado pero su reacción fue la de él mismo, nada más que eso.

— **Nada de eso bro, es un saludo…de otras religiones. Checoslovacos creo…** —y ya se que Checoslovaquia no era una religión si no un país pero ¿Cómo excusarme? Fue una tontería…

— **Ya veo…** —estiró un poco los brazos inocente, me golpeó la culpa en la nuca— **voy a dormir, Bro. Si mañana llegamos tarde al entrenamiento nos molerán a palos.**

— **Tienes razón. Nos veremos mañana…** —Bokuto alzó una mano mientras salía del viejo auto, mis dedos jugaban ansiosos contra el volante aunque mi rostro se mostraba imperturbable. La calle apenas estaba iluminada y justo un faro melodramático alumbraba el _capot_ oscuro del vehículo. — **Viejo amigo, perdón por lo que has visto…** —le dije a mi auto, ahora solo el podía escucharme.

Lo encendí dispuesto a partir, hizo un par de ruidos _"normales"_ hasta que se puso en marcha. Este viejo camaro, víctima de burlas por parte de mis compañeros era mi amigo inseparable. Fue mi primer vehículo y lejos de considerar tener otro pensé en seguirlo modificando hasta crear un _transformer_ , un sobreviviente como me gustaba llamarlo. Facilmente yo hasta podía comprar un auto del año pero no, no pensaba hacerlo. Cada asiento y cada parte tenía una historia marcada y ahora había sido participe del capítulo más raro de mi vida. Este viejo cacharro al menos aun andaba, lo suficiente para llevar a Bokuto a casa. Mira que vivir en los suburbios pudiendo vivir en la ciudad, pero no podía juzgarlo si yo tenía un vehículo así solo que mi excusa era más emocional, la de él era _"Algún día tendré un helicóptero por eso no puedo gastar"_ , a saber cuál era su verdadera meta

Él siempre tenía ocurrencias infantiles, cierta inocencia en sus actos. Hace ya tanto que nos conocimos, cuando él era jugador de Fukurodani y yo de Nekoma, siendo amigos, rivales y a su vez aliados. Podía haber apostado que hasta ahí llegarían nuestras aventuras, en esos campamentos de verano entrenando, pero parecía que Dios o alguna divinidad se divertía de lo lindo con nuestro dueto dinámico y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando hace unos años nos topamos dentro de la Universidad de Tokio. No estudiábamos la misma carrera, Bokuto había entrado a Artes Plásticas pues según él _"Odiaba las matemáticas pero eso de hacer figuritas y pintar era de lo más divertido"_ , cuando lo decía de esa manera sonaba fácil y por su actitud de despreocupación total pareciere que cruzó la Universidad como se cruza un pequeño riachuelo. Yo por mi parte estaba en la Facultad de Medicina Deportiva, algo que suena muy cool cuando lo menciono. La realidad es vergonzosamente distinta, no aprendí gran cosa y pasé mis materias salvándome a causa de mi desempeño en el equipo de vóley, posiblemente para Bokuto era igual.

A la Universidad no les importaba si nosotros fungíamos como profesionistas, alguna vez así se me dijo _"Tú solo encárgate de que el equipo de vóley gane las nacionales, después de recuperarás en tus exámenes_ ", mismos que obviamente aprobaba aun si no sabía nada pues a la escuela le convenía mantener a sus estrellas, esas eran sus extrañas prioridades. Al menos sus esfuerzos dieron gratos frutos, ahora los directivos se daban golpes en el pecho de orgullo al saber que sus egresados eran seleccionados nada más y nada menos que de la mismísima Selección de Vóley Japonesa.

Si, ambos nos topamos una y otra vez durante diez años y lo que debía ser una simple coincidencia ocasionada por la similitud en gustos ahora lo veo como una trampa mortal que alguien ejecutó y planificó para llevarnos hasta este punto. Mientras llegaba a la ciudad y tras pensar en todo ello en el camino noté algo terrible, subí la música al estéreo y respiré profundo intentando oxigenar mi cerebro. Fue por mucho la peor cosa que he hecho en diez años, y vaya que he hecho cosas terribles pero crucé una linea que no debía cruzar. Bromeábamos, como hacíamos cada día tras dejarle a casa, reíamos de cosas casuales, charlábamos de las prácticas y de nuestros compañeros. Cuando nos estacionamos frente a su casa el tema del momento era Oikawa y esa novia que tenia pues parecía que la maquina de pintura le explotó en la cara. Bokuto empezaba a imitar sus mohines exagerados cuyo supuesto propósito eran hacerla lucir adorable pero generaba una reacción de desagrado. Yo reía golpeando el volante un par de veces respondiéndole como si fuera Oikawa _"Lo siento caramelito, hoy tengo practica"_ decía como él. Bokuto volvía a su rol de novia plástica y al final cerró los ojos, apreté el volante y simplemente pasó. Cinco segundos, no supe si fue impulso, locura, una homosexualidad latente dentro de mi o un simple reflejo sin futuras consecuencias pero sabía que, por lo menos esa noche, me robaría el sueño de la preocupación.

Bajé del auto, un par de golpes y la puerta cerró. Empecé a abandonar el estacionamiento lleno de autos lujosos, el elevador que me causaba cierto mareo fue el siguiente punto. Algo contrario a lo que era mi vehículo era mi apartamento. El edificio lujoso me sentó de maravilla, por suerte mis pequeños trabajos pudieron pagarlo aunque era vergonzoso hasta para mi que tras encender la luz el primer espectacular que se veía frente a mi ventanal poseía una foto mia, blanco y negro con letras cursivas, para una linea de perfumes que me quería a medio vestir para atraer clientes. Es en serio, no entiendo a la mercadotecnia pero poner a un hombre atrae el mercado de hombres, aparentemente. Pero bueno, ahí estaba yo mirándome a mi mismo, parecía un acto de egolatría pero que la agencia de perfumes decidiera poner su anuncio frente a mi hogar había sido mera coincidencia.

Supuestamente para las revistas donde me entrevistaban y la montaña de cartas de fans que recibía semanalmente era considerado un _sex symbol_ cosa que había generado una especie de rivalidad innecesaria entre Oikawa y yo quien presumía de ser más famoso y codiciado pero poco me importaba, la fama y la belleza era una cuestión soporífera y momentánea. Los deportistas atraían gente casi a la par que los actores de cine y por ende siempre había más de una modelo o famosa tras nuestros pasos y ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cuántos golpes recibí por rechazar a esa rusa de curvas pronunciadas! Pero no me creerían si les dijera que no me movía ni un vello en cambio ese beso, justo en ese momento no dejaba de hacer vibrar todo en mí.

 _Ese beso._

Un suspiro más de tantos que ya llevaba, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Rodé por enésima vez con los ojos apretados y nuevamente esa oleada de sensaciones cursis me helaba los dedos de cada mano y cada pie calentándome las mejillas. ¡Debía dejar de frustrarme por eso! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿Verdad? Solo estábamos bromeando, debía permanecer como una broma. Apreté la almohada a cada lado de mi cabeza, necesitaba dormir ya.

* * *

¡Vaya horario tan terrible! ¡Vaya forma de llegar olímpicamente tarde! Apenas dormí unas cuatro horas y era tiempo de ir al entrenamiento. Llegué al complejo, al menos, y ya habían empezado. Voté las cosas en el vestidor, me desprendí de mi ropa y entre saludé a quien sea que estuviera ahí. El casillero de a lado se cerró, ahí estaba él como si con su presencia me golpeara, me quedé enmudencido ¡Ah! ¿Por qué rayos está pasando esto? ¡Controlate Kuroo! ¡Has saludado a este hombre cada mañana durante tantos años! Esto es tan incómodo.

— **Buenos días, bro…** —apenas iba a responder su saludo cuando pasó. Se acercó sin consentimiento ¡Invadió mi espacio seguro! Y simplemente como vil ladrón me robó un beso. Parpadee confuso, él me miró con una sonrisa alegre, demasiado, y fue que cai en razón de que mis emociones no eran fantasía, eran genuinas, molestamente genuinas. Recordé que en aquel sitio no estábamos solos, de hecho para mi suerte salí de mi quinceañero ensimismamiento cuando aquella persona dejó caer su maleta al suelo. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora tenemos un testigo!

— **No…no es lo que parece él está…**

— **Es un saludo de bros…** —el más bajo estaba un poco en shock, o más bien bastante, mientras que yo no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

— **E..está bien yo…** —alguien apareció en el marco de la puerta de los vestidores rompiendo la tensión acumulada. ¡Bendita salvación!

— **¡Chicos, el entrenador esta que quiere colgarlos así que apresúrense! Hinata ¿Estás bien? Te vez pálido** —el pequeño no se atrevió a vernos nuevamente y negó rápidamente mientras salía a toda prisa de los vestidores.

— **¡Yo no he visto nada!** —solo me quedó tallarme la cien, buscar fuerzas divinas para no meterme dentro del casillero victima de una inesperada vergüenza por que hasta hombres como yo podemos sentirla, al menos esa vez la experimenté.

— **En un momento iremos, Noya-san** —dije a nuestro libero, él asintió yéndose a prisa mientras destensaba mi cuello y volvía a mi labor de vestirme a lado de Bokuto. Debía frenar eso por el bien de mi salud mental y la de nuestros compañeros de equipo.

— **¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Es como si nunca hubiera visto un saludo de bros** —dijo con otro vuelco de inocencia mientras cerraba mi casillero.

— **Escucha, no es buena idea que hagas eso… es decir…es…** —no encontré las palabras correctas, alguna manera de corregir mi error.

— **Entiendo…** —Bokuto cerró su casillero y sonrió refrescante **—No lo volveré a hacer si le molesta a Kuroo.**

En algún instante me quedé solo en los vestidores pese a que había pasado un buen rato desde que había terminado de vestirme. Tuve ganas por unos segundos de decir _"No me molesta, de hecho gracias, me ha encantado"_ pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta.

En diez años fue la primera vez que me sentí tenso frente a Bokuto y eso no había sido una sensación agradable.

Cuando llegué a la práctica el hombre regordete que se hacia llamar entrenador me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y casi en automático, resignado, decidí hacer mi castigo por retardo que constaba de una veintena de vueltas alrededor de la cancha. El resto ya había iniciado la práctica, ahí nos encontrábamos corriendo a paso lento los tres castigados, por su parte Hinata lo hacia a prisa y sin conciencia, en eso no había cambiado aun tenia esa vitalidad y energía de sus años de estudiante. Mientras tanto yo iba tras Bokuto mirándole la nuca y esos remolinos entre negro y blanco que se perdían ahí, como sus cabellos se extendían hacia arriba y terminaban en una serie de picos irregulares que con esfuerzo cada mañana se ayudaba a mantener. Y así fue que me perdí en la complejidad y estructura perfecta de su cabello mientras el resto del equipo hacia lo suyo.

El líbero, Nishinoya Yuu, se lanzaba al suelo con destreza mientras gritaba a todo pulmón su nuevo ataque: _"Rolling Thunder Maximus"_. Por otro lado nuestro setter se encargaba de colocar el balón, él había mejorado a caudales y en su mirar se notaba que realizó un montón de cálculos para saber cuál era la mejor elección..

— **¡Kageyama! Aquí** —le gritó otro uno de nuestros bloqueadores que brincó a gran altura, Iwa había aprendido a alzarse con maestría y a rematar con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para romper esa muralla frente a sus ojos.

— **¡Hajime Iwaizumi, usa más fuerza!** —gritaba el entrenador— **Si no puedes romper la muralla de Wakatoshi los americanos te harán trizas.**

— **¡Si, señor!** —dijo Iwa con la concentración en su mirada mientras centraba sus ojos a Ushijima fijamente, ese había sido su reto en esos meses, derrotar al _ace_ de nuestro equipo. Mientras, detrás de la estrella con elegancia el otro setter hacia un saque sublime. Ese hombre no había cambiado en absoluto.

— **¡Esfuérzate, Iwa-chan!** —decía Oikawa haciendo un punto sin mucha dificultad — **derrotar a Bakatoshi es muy simple.** —dijo presumido alzando los brazos.

— **Si es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo has logrado tú?** —el rubio a su lado contenía la risa mientras Oikawa sacaba la lengua, y ahí iba nuevamente la riña diaria.

— **Silencio, ni siquiera eres titular, no puedes opinar Tsukishima** —y así Tsukki alzaba los hombros, siempre usaba esa vieja burla de no ser titular que ya ni siquiera le molestaba. A su ritmo megane-kun había logrado entrar al equipo y eso, dados los acontecimientos, era un gran logro si me lo preguntaban.

— **Kuroo, Bokuto. Incorpórense a la práctica. Akaashi, reemplaza a Oikawa. Practicaremos los remates** —ordenó el entrenador mientras rotaban de nueva cuenta y empezaban otra ronda de tiros.

Así era actualmente el equipo, había más integrantes pero esos eran los más dinámicos y frecuentes, esos mismos que en juventud nos enfrentamos cara a cara y que ahora debíamos luchar hombro a hombro. Las grandes estrellas reunidas en un solo sitio, de alguna forma nunca pensamos que nuestros pasos nos llevarían a ese momento pero eso estaba bien, eso era lo que habíamos soñado.

— **¡Hey! ¡Akaashi!** —terminada la práctica Bokuto fue a prisa a rodear el hombro de su viejo aliado — **iré a tu casa, tengo ganas de comer esos bollos de carne que preparas…**

— **No soy su madre, Bokuto-san** —dijo sin muchos ánimos pero daba igual lo que dijera si Bokuto decidía ir a su casa lo haría. Akaashi fijó su mirada en mi casi como si pretendiera que leyera su mente, se secaba el sudor, y seguro pareció necesario preguntarlo por cordialidad o cortesía— **¿Vendrá, Kuroo-san?**

— **Eh. No, yo tengo una comida en la agencia. Si más tarde organizan algo me avisan** —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás, o al menos intenté por que estos de un salto volvieron a su forma original casi como parte de una maldición que nunca acabaría. — **Me saludan a Kenma.**

Dicho eso partí a las duchas. Hubiese deseado tener algo de tiempo libre, hacia un rato que no veía a Kenma aunque seguro el otro ni siquiera lo había notado. Es posible que a esas alturas no supiera si era de día o de noche ni en qué fecha debía estar el calendario. Actualmente Kenma pasaba todo el día en casa, se encontraba en un enorme sillón lleno de mangas frente a un televisor de cincuenta y dos pulgadas que, malamente, Akaashi le había obsequiado. El pretexto había sido que ahora con su inusual empleo sería mucho más productivo pero había pasado tanto tiempo jugando videojuegos que se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de otras criaturas en la tierra. Kenma trabajaba probando los betas para una empresa de programación de videojuegos, era el trabajo de su sueño. Tan pronto le dieron la oferta, pese al módico salario, aceptó de inmediato. Aun cuando yo pensara que Kenma sería un valioso miembro del equipo él estaba haciendo su sueño, a su manera pero lo hacía feliz.

Cuando salí de las duchas me encontré con la mirada evasiva del chico pelinaranja, supongo que le debía una explicación pero cuando intenté hacerlo él había partido siguiendo a Kageyama. Vaya lío, esperaba que los rumores no se esparcieran. No es que me ofenderá si alguien decía que yo tenia algo con Bokuto, o con cualquier hombre en general, aquí el problema es que hasta donde yo sabia o creía era totalmente heterosexual.

Si, salí con alguna chica aunque parece difícil de creer pero tras conocerme todas piensan que soy decepcionante. No me frustra, de hecho me da bastante igual por lo que no soy como Oikawa que va por la vida buscando amores, solo hago lo mio y me voy a dormir, así es como vivo actualmente mi vida.

* * *

Una modelo se cruzaba de piernas frente a mi mostrando la abertura provocativa de su falda yo pasaba de largo la mirada hacia otro punto totalmente desinteresado e irónicamente eso las mata, ser algo rechadas las motiva y cada vez que salía a una de esas aburridas y extensas comidas de la agencia siempre alguien me fichaba, me quería, pero yo me negaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

— **¿Acaso Tetsu es casado en secreto?** —preguntaba esa chica de cabellos rubios y gruesos labios. Yo reí.

— **Tengo una hermosa relación con la comida y el deporte, no quiero tener problemas con ello** —bebí un poco de mi copa mientras miraba a mi representante con cara de _"realmente no quiero estar aquí"._

— **Debe ser muy agotador ser de afamado deportista y la cara de una marca, seguro tienes alguien que te consiente al llegar a casa** —pasó sus dedos por el dobladillo de mi cuello, no se por que sus palabras me hicieron pensar en él.

— **Bueno, tengo un ave en casa** —mentí — **algo escandaloso al verme pero sabe como amenizar mis descansos.** —mi representante me hizo la seña, al fin era hora de escapar para mi. Miré mi reloj, fingí preocupación— **de hecho debo ir a alimentarlo, fue un gusto charlar con usted.**

— **Igualmente, Tetsu** —chocó mi copa pero en la cercanía dejó una tarjeta dentro de mi saco— **si ocupa algo más que un ave no dude en llamar.**

Apenas me despedí de mi agente salí desabrochándome la molesta corbata a tirones y marcando el móvil al mismo tiempo ¿Por que estaba tan ansioso? Temía encontrar la respuesta pero aun así seguí impulsivo hasta mi vehículo cuando el móvil al otro lado fue descolgado.

— **¿Si?—** su voz desaliñada, casi tanto como él, había sorpresivamente contestado.

— **Hey, Kenma…** —dije intentando sonar no muy agitado por mi escape de tal lugar — **¿Aun están en al** go?—escuché al otro lado el sonido del videojuego, seguro había contestado sin dejar de jugar, vaya hombre.

— **Bokuto-san se fue hace un rato y Keiji duerme** —directo, eso me rompía todos los ánimos. Realmente deseaba pasar un dia con ellos, tal vez con él pero solo Dios sabe donde estaría Bokuto y conociéndolo seguro lanzó su móvil a un lugar del cual nunca será desenterrado. No contesta llamadas ni mensajes asi que la única forma de contactarlo es con aquellos que esté. Asi es él.

— **Ya veo, bien será otro día…** —estuve por despedirme, él me detuvo.

— **Ven al apartamento, necesitamos hablar** —cuando quise quejarme Kenma me había colgado. Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Ahora que le había picado? Alcé los hombros y partí a ese sitio, de todas formas poco había que hacer esa noche. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado los coqueteos de esa rubia ahora estaría viviendo una pasional aventura bajo las sábanas, por que vamos, llegué a tener mis aventuras pero siempre anteponía a pasar un rato con mis amigos antes de estar entre un par de piernas.

Aunque, viéndolo de esa manera, cualquier par de piernas hubiera estado bien en vez de ver la expresión de _Sadako_ que tenía Kenma tras abrir la puerta. Vestia un short y una camisa de resaque que decía _"Fue lo primero que encontré"_. Su cabello había crecido algo, tal vez demasiado y ni siquiera se había tomado la molesta de teñir esas puntas rubias. Debajo de esa maraña de cabello al mas puro estilo del tio cosa estaba lo que quedaba de mi mejor amigo, aun mas palido que antes por no salir de casa pero igual de delgado y pequeño.

— **Dime que al menos tomaste un baño** —no respondió, aprovechó que se había separado de la endemoniada consola para colocar una coleta alta o un intento de ella y así volver a plasmarse en el _puff_ que se hundió dándole comodidad. A su alrededor había un montón de bolsas de fritura, latas de soda, platos de plástico y cajas de comida rápida. Pasé entre ellos hasta tirarme en el _puff_ de a lado mirando en la enorme pantalla el juego de la semana— **¿Que tal?**

— **Tiene errores en la adquisición de ítems, la evolución de las espadas de nivel veinticinco está a destiempo y el ataque de los arqueros no es uniforme** —dijo como un breve reporte. Fuera de pensar que Kenma realmente perdía el tiempo con aquello la realidad es que tenia un talento nato y era muy observador en cuanto a juegos, casi tanto como lo fue en el vóley.

— **Preguntaba sobre ti pero es bueno saber eso , también…supongo** —Kenma no despegó los ojos del juego el cual tenía un bajo volumen considerando que según a sus palabras Akaashi dormía.

Él y Akaashi vivían juntos, si, yo también estoy sorprendido aún. Casi como una historia repetitiva tras graduarnos Akaashi tomó el rol de capitán del equipo mientras que Kenma fue igual para el nuestro. Aunque dicen que los partidos entre nuestros equipos no fueron tan emocionantes debido a la calma de ambos capitanes no dejaron de ser reñidos en habilidades. Kenma y Akaashi estudiaron en la misma Universidad pero a diferencia de Bokuto y yo ellos si siguieron la misma carrera, era algo de robots, Electromecánica Robótica y cosas para destruir el mundo, la verdad no recuerdo pero tenía un nombre bastante extenso.

Kenma dejó la escuela después de dos años, cuando le ofrecieron ese empleo. Obviamente sus padres no estuvieron felices con su decisión y le echaron de casa. Pese a que le invité a vivir conmigo parecía que su plan B estaba en ejecución y que Akaashi había decidido adoptarle, ni que decir que me sentí ofendido ¿No se supone que yo era su mejor amigo? Pero no hice un drama por eso, no después de saber una extraña, pero nada juzgable, realidad sobre Kenma.

— **Si tienes algo que contarme te escucho** —dijo sin verme, concentrado en lo suyo — **Shouyou me ha mandado mensajes sobre lo que vio y después viene Bokuto-san a preguntar un montón de cosas raras…**

— **¿Que cosas?** —dije mientras intentaba tomar de su bolsa de papas pero habilidoso me detuvo con su pie.

— **Es secreto, preocúpate por la salud mental de Shouyou ahora** —dijo totalmente torcido luchando con ambos pies contra mi mano, una batalla por la comida.

— **Ya le dije que fue un malentendido es decir…** —me detuve, hasta de reñir. Dejé en paz la bolsa pensando que decir ¿Había sido solo un malentendido o realmente había deseado que ocurriera? — **Lo besé, me besó, es algo normal entre amigos ¿No?**

— **Ya sabes la respuesta…** —dijo comiendo una fritura, me hundí más en el _puff._

— **No pienses nada raro, es decir llevamos diez años aguantándonos, no va a pasar nada como eso entre nosotros.** —no respondió, solo siguió ahí. Gracias Kenma, eres el mejor escuchando.

— **El tiempo no tiene nada que ver…** —dijo en voz baja — **a veces basta un día, un mes, un instante o toda una vida para descubrirlo.** —y solo pude pensar mil veces _"eso no me puede pasar a mi…"_

— **No entiendo por qué el pequeño se ha traumado, es decir, ¿No sabe sobre tu y Akaashi?** —Kenma guardó silencio, un silencio que no rompió. De alguna forma su extraña relación era precisamente así, un silencio, un manojo de suposiciones y creencias que nunca terminaban de confirmar o negar. Tal vez Hinata no lo sabía, tal vez nadie además de Bokuto y yo lo sospechaba pero lo ambiguo de la alianza entre Akaashi y Kenma era algo que caería sobre su propio peso, o al menos eso pensé siempre y así se fueron siete años de duda.

Ese día volví a casa con la necesidad de descubrir si lo mio era simplemente una curiosidad científica, una estupidez esporádica, un sentimiento genuino o el inicio del apocalipsis homosexual. Aun cuando en todo el camino idee que tras llegar a casa, tomar un baño, beber un vino para después recostarme crearía una estrategia infalible en el afán de responder a mis dudas sin traumar a otras almas inocentes y a Bokuto en el proceso pero mi plan se disolvió de mis manos. Ahí estaba sentado bajo mi puerta, adormilado y con los cabelllos despeinados. Me acerqué a paso lento, me incliné un poco él reaccionó observándome.

— **Bro ¿Qué haces aquí?** —se talló los cabellos mientras se ponía de pie notoriamente agotado.

— **Perdí mi móvil así que no pude llamarte y decidi esperar—** podía haber esperado a mañana ¿Qué cosa sería tan importante como para quedarse aquí esperando a estas horas?

— **¿Quieres pasar?** —él negó con la cabeza, dijo que sería breve. Me tallé la nuca, me sentí tonto como ese nerviosismo amateur que produce una confesión aunque estaba seguro que esto no era lo mismo que eso ¿O si? Bokuto se veía ansioso, preocupado y era raro que se preocupara. Bokuto era la clase de persona que se preocupaba por cosas raras como el patrón en el cambio de corbatas del hombre que anuncia el clima o que lado de el árbol frente a su casa tiene más hojas, jamás por cosas que merecieran la pena, jamás lo suficiente como parar quedarse e interrumpir su sueño esperando.

 **—No se si estés molesto…** —susurró tallándose la nuca mientras dudaba — **por que te saludé o no se pero…** —juegueteaba con el dobladillo de su camisa como si armara un montón de frases coherentes en su enigmática cabeza hasta lanzar la mejor.— **no me agrada, no quiero que dejemos de ser bros.**

Y se me salió el alma como en un suspiro lastimero pero inaudible y busqué fuerzas en el primer rincón de mi interior, sonreí despeinando sus cabellos, de una manera falsa pero lo suficiente para que me creyera.

Fui un tonto.

Y no cualquiera. Fui el rey de los tontos.

Merodeaba en mi mente pensando en una respuesta a mis sentimientos cuando no me preguntaba por los suyos. Y ahí estaba, su amistad blindada y eterna ante mi. Nada más, nada menos. No hay misterios ni puertas abiertas, al menos no para mi, al menos en ellas no estaría él. ¿Sabes? Es difícil que me matara pensando en que sería del amor mientras él perdía el sueño pensando en que sería de nuestra amistad.

Es difícil ser el único.

* * *

 _Chan chaaaaan. Pobre Kuroo, todo el primer capitulo haciéndose ilusiones solo y Bokuto viene a bajarlo de la nube. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si y también espero conocer muchos fans de la pareja en el proceso._

 _Sobre el capot, estaba segura que era capote pero es la parte delantera de un vehículo. El puff es una especie de almohada que se hunde y tuve una batalla entre AS y ACE, pero se entiende ¿No?_

 _Nos leemos el próximo capitulo._

 _Atte. Zakki, oyaoyaoya_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí_ _ **Zakki**_ _! Ya ha pasado una semana y se fue tan deprisa que cuando menos esperaba ya estaba editando el segundo capitulo. ¡No lo puedo creer! Recibí más_ _ **comentarios**_ _de los esperados y no es que viva y respire de ellos pero me alegra mucho saber que hay más personas leyendo esto y se reporten con un_ _ **¡OYAOYAOYA!**_ _aunque sea para saber que esto está siendo agradable y no repusilvo (?)_

 _Muchas gracias a esos curiosos que pese a no amar el BokuKuro se detienen a leer y ríen como focas con las ocurrencias de estos dos. Sigan este capitulo y sabrán lo que es diversión._

 ** _¡Arriba el telón!_**

* * *

— **No vamos a caber todos en mi auto…** —dije girando la llave viendo a los tres pasajeros que intentaban colarse en mi hermoso camaro.

— **¿Qué dices, Kuroo? Somos cuatro, es obvio que vamos a caber** —dijo Oikawa como si hubiese descubierto una verdad irrefutable, yo solo reí.

— **Somos cuatro y todo tu ego, no cabemos aquí** —Bokuto rió a carcajadas, Oikawa se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

— **Podré ser hermoso, popular, fabuloso, la mejor persona que existe en el universo pero jamás ególatra** —se defendió tontamente, rodé los ojos y nos acomodamos dentro del auto. Era día de celebrar, habíamos avanzado a las semifinales.

Esa vez todos habían accedido, hasta el mismísimo Ushijima, señor padre de familia, dueño de toda la granja y sus cosechas, capitán único y supremo de la selección había movido la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo como seña de que aceptaba nuestra humilde petición. Nadie podía creerlo, ahora había dos cosas por celebrar por lo que en varios vehículos el equipo partió hacia el bar de siempre, o al menos donde siempre arrastrábamos a los que podíamos entre Bokuto y yo.

El lugar era amplio. Algunas luces neón y un _bartender_ que hacia un espectáculo genial. La música buena para bailar, no tan alta para charlar, zona de fumadores y el área V.I.P que reservamos para ocasiones como estas. Ahí estamos todos en la mesa larga y ovalada tras repartir bebidas, algunas alcohólicas, otras que parecían más un chiste.

— **Brindemos…por qué el capitán y Oikawa están en la misma mesa sin intención de matarse** —Oikawa alzó un dedo, uno muy irrespetuoso pero después fue reprendido por Iwaizumi debido a esos malos modales ¡Con justa razón! — **La verdad es que quiero brindar por ustedes, puede que a veces no nos soportemos pero recorrimos un largo camino, lo entendemos, y lo sobrellevamos. Lo importante es triunfar y saber que aun en nuestras diferencias sabemos disfrutarlo.**

Todos alzaron su vaso, el choque del vidrio hizo eco y empezamos la celebración. Entre charlas diversas y todo decidí centrarme en mi cometido y promesa a Kenma que era estabilizar la salud mental del pequeño Hinata. Aún cuando habían pasado muchos años desde sus años en Karasuno la realidad es que no había cambiado gran cosa. Bueno, ya era todo un hombre de veinticinco y de vez en cuando se le veía un lamentable y solitario bello facial pero seguía siendo el enérgico, bobo y animado cuervo de siempre, tan inocente y tan jovial, tan temible cuando se ponía serio.

— **Renacuajo...** —me senté a su lado de golpe colocando mi brazo tras de él como cuando se coquetea, una simple broma, obviamente se tensó ansioso — **Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.**

— **Eh, yo…** —buscó que alguien lo salvara con la mirada pero Kageyama estaba tan concentrado en su bebida y en que nadie colocara alguna cosa ilegal. No desconfiaba (tanto) de nosotros pero recientemente hubo todo un drama pues un seleccionado italiano sufrió un incidente similar en un bar, lo drogaron y en el _antidoping_ dio positivo por lo que lo tenían pendiendo de un hilo entre expulsarlo o esperar una resolución a la investigación. Desde entonces Kageyama quedó tan traumatizado que a veces no deseaba beber nada en los bares y si lo hacía no despegaba la vista del vaso. Algo paranoico, a decir verdad.

 **—Hey, relájate…no pienso decirte nada malo** —Hinata bajó la vista, al otro lado de la mesa Bokuto hacía su propia fiesta combinando bebidas para emborrachar a Akaashi, nuevamente.

— **Si le preocupa yo no he dicho nada a nadie, Kuroo-san…bueno, solo a Kenma pero yo…**

— **No, bueno eso lo agradezco…** —tallé mis cabellos, tal vez debía defenderme pero de igual forma quería moldear un camino en el cual Hinata entendiera que lo que vio no era tan raro en el mundo actual — **Bokuto y yo no estamos en algo así ¿Bien? Pero si asi fuera ¿Qué pensarías?** —Hinata parpadeó al fin viéndome como si no entendiera la pregunta, como si digiriera cada palabra.

— **Bokuto y usted en algo así…** —y tal vez los engranes de su mente viajaron a hacer una comparativa de una relación heteronormativa ante poniéndolea a una de dos hombres— **¿No es eso extraño?**

— **No actualmente…** —respondí, no es que me considerara de ese bando pero parte de mi pensaba en Kenma y su compleja relación con ese hombre ahora medio ebrio frente a nosotros. Hinata era otro amigo preciado para él ¿Cómo reaccionaría el día que lo supiera o descubriera algo inusual en la convivencia de esos dos? Si se asustara, si le dijera que no es normal, si solo se alejara y lo evitara posiblemente Kenma fingiría no importarle pero, pienso yo, que se sentiría herido.

No podría culpar a Hinata ni a nadie de sus ideas, después de todo la sociedad Japonesa es muy reservada hasta para besarse públicamente ¡Imagina su reacción ante una relación de ese tipo! Por eso estas se mantienen en secreto, nadie habla de ellas, es como un tema tabú.

— **Bueno, solo no te asustes ni pienses mal de nosotros** —revolví sus cabellos — **Bokuto y yo hemos sido amigos por diez años y ni él ni yo tenemos esos gustos ni romperemos esa barrera es solo que estábamos tonteando…** — reí, Hinata lo hizo como si lo entendiera pero tal vez no lo hacía mientras que Kageyama había iniciado una guerra por que Oikawa había lanzado una pastilla de menta a su bebida con afán de molestar y el ambiente se había vuelto a animar.

Yo por mi parte me quedé sentado en ese rincón con un Ushijima que revisaba su móvil de vez en cuando. Curiosamente era, detrás de esa cara de tótem y vocabulario limitado, un orgulloso padre de familia. Se veía por su fondo de pantalla donde había un niño aferrado a un balón de vóley junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos y negros que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Ese tipo de cosas no se ocultaban, se mostraban con orgullo y la gente las admiraba y apreciaba.

Creo que esa vez fue la primera vez en mi vida que me pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre eso y aquello? Fácil, mera biología.

— **Las personas cre** **cem** **os en una estructura social elitista e injusta…** —ya había soltado la lengua junto a Noya quien reía golpeando mi hombro —donde pensamos que las mujeres nacen para tener hijos y los hombres para trabajar ¿No somos libres de elegir lo que queremos hacer?

— **Tienes razón, Kuroo** —dijo convencido de mi discurso, él estaba un poco peor que yo.— **Si quiero o no casarme es cosa mia, si quiero o no tener hijos también… no todos somos blanco y negro, hay un mundo de colores….**

— **Pero la sociedad te presiona a ser así** —le dije ofendido, él se aproximo ondeando su vaso

— **Es lo que hay pero de ti depende tomar las riendas…. ¡Abajo la opresión!** —gritó arriba de la mesa mientras todos alzaban la copa sin entender de que rayos hablaba Noya pero apoyándolo en sus ideas neoliberalistas.

Si, estábamos algo ebrios.

Apenas salimos del lugar, Bokuto arrastrando a un Akaashi a medio dormir y yo guiando los pasos de Oikawa que no dejaba de decir incoherencias. Deportivamente estuvimos mal, si al día siguiente tuviéramos entrenamiento seguro nos molería el entrenador pero para nuestra suerte vendrían más días de descanso para retornar y entrenar por las semifinales. Algo temeroso del destino del tapiz de mi camaro dejamos al par de ebrios en el asiento trasero abrazados y tomamos una foto para la posteridad, obviamente.

 **—Espera, espera —** Bokuto sacó su móvil de nuevo — **necesitamos una _selfie_ de esto** —y así con una sonrisa y un símbolo de amor y paz teníamos una hermosa foto de recuerdo.

Conduje hasta casa de Akaashi, primeramente. Al menos yo aun estaba consciente como para no matarnos en el trayecto, Bokuto de igual forma había obtenido resistencia. Tantas noches de diversión e incidentes de lo más divertido nos dio la habilidad de aguantarlo todo en cambio ese par de atrás apenas podía seguirnos el ritmo.

Cuando entramos a la universidad fuimos a diferentes juergas de la facultad donde Bokuto estaba, eran de lo más intensas pues esos artistas realmente saben divertirse. Recuerdo la primera vez que accedí ir a una, era en una casa enorme muy estilo americana con un montón de pinturas en las paredes y una fuente gigantesca de una mujer semidesnuda lanzando agua de un caldero. Parecía una galería, misma que no quedó en buen estado después de todo el alboroto. En esos tiempos, cuando apenas teníamos diecinueve años, eramos un poco más desinteresados por la vida y el futuro. Una chica, una de esas fanáticas de la literatura y la correctitud que ansiaba una noche de libertinaje y despojo social, se había sentado en las piernas de Bokuto gran parte de la velada tomando una bebida de color azulada. Era obvio que le coqueteaba, es decir prácticamente se lo devoraba con la mirada pero él no dejaba de hablar sobre las glándulas mamarias de las abejas. De hecho cada vez que salimos era de esa manera, Bokuto se hacía de una conquista pero jamás daba un paso hacia delante solo las quería para compartir de una platica, al final se despedia y se iba tambaleando a casa. Yo relacioné sus reacciones aunque aun era muy infantil para percibir el coqueteo o tener alguna especie de libido pero después de tantos años seguía siendo de esa manera.

No es que actualmente salieramos con mujeres, creo que en parte eso afectaba. El hecho es que casi todos, si no es que todos, los integrantes de nuestro equipo habían hecho familia, tenían novia o una fiel pretendiente. Solo nosotros seguíamos por ahí, yo ignorando modelos rusas, él tan distraído como para notar de la existencia de mujeres deseosas de él en la vida...

— **¿Recuerdas a Maya?** —comenté a Bokuto, él intentaba hacer memoria— **de lentes grandes, cabello castaño…**

— **Oh, el ratón de biblioteca, la recuerdo…** —dijo después de haber durado unos segundos chasqueando los dedos.

— **Era linda ¿No?** —no se por que lo pregunté, tal vez deseaba escudriñar dentro del misterio del por que nunca la buscó o solo convencerme a mi mismo de que había algo de emociones románticas dentro de Bokuto y que esas estaban dirigidas a las femeninas. Tal vez así me rompa la esperanza, por que vamos, tontamente me había fabricado una anormal esperanza ¡No me culpen! ¡Soy humano! ¡Es normal tener ideas tontas! Sobre todo si se trata de mí. Pensar que a mi amigo le había gustado esos dos besos había sido una de esas.

 **—Si lo era…supongo** — respondió sin mucho interés. Por algún motivo hubo incomodidad en el ambiente.

 **—No se por que la recordé, pero me vino a la mente que tu le interesabas…** —Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, casi como lo hacen los búhos — **ya sabes, que quería algo contigo.**

 **—Oh si, lo sé. Me lo dijo…** —comentó, pareciera querer cortar la charla.

 **—Y entonces…**

 **—Eso fue algo que pasó hace siete años bro, no lo sé…**

 **—Es solo que pasó igual con Chihiro, Kumiko, Keiko…** —solo por enlistar a algunas de las que podía recordar los nombres.

 **—No lo sé, bro. No las conocía ni ellas a mi** —dijo con obviedad— **creo que si me conocieran se hubieran decepcionado.**

 **—Bueno, creo que ellas querían conocerte, tal vez si les hubieras dado la oportunidad…** —sugerí, él respondió rápidamente.

 **—Y siempre estuvo la oportunidad pero ese es el asunto bro… ellas solo se acercaban cuando era fácil hacerlo** —un ruido detrás nos hizo cotar la charla, Oikawa balbuceaba cosas extrañas y ahora había empujado a Akaashi lejos de él tanto que su cabeza chocó contra el vidrio haciendo eco pero ni así reaccionó. Bokuto y yo nos miramos, reímos, la tensión se había roto por causa de ese par.

 **—Perdón por preguntar cosas tan raras… creo que es decisión tuya a quien aceptas y a quien no** —palmee su hombro amistosamente.

 **—No hay problema… es solo que es raro ¿Sabes? En la escuela dijeron que soy _demisexual_ , algo asi…**—dijo pensativo — **no es nada gay, solo no puedo establecer un lazo con gente desconocida…** —nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Akaashi, envie un mensaje a Kenma mientras seguíamos serios, mientras divagaba en sus palabras y su explicación que era para mi un enigma. Más valia preguntar directamente, solo para sacar la espina.

 **—¿Te has enamorado?** —Bokuto parpadeó, un par de veces para ser exactos.

 **—Ese es el problema, bro. No hay nadie a quien conozca lo suficiente como para sentirlo…** —y aun cuando rió divertido había un dejo de melancolía.

Decepcionante, inseguro tal vez. Bokuto se había cerrado a las oportunidades por que pensaba que nadie las tomaría de todas formas y como en una especie de bucle sin fin se había negado al amor por no generar lazos que el mismo temía generar. Tan complicado, una mente como él que parece solo pensar en la cantidad de autos blancos que pasan por la avenida o la cantidad de chispas que vienen en cada empaque de galletas tenia emociones tan profundas y complejas. Mientras arrastrábamos a Akaashi hasta su habitación y Bokuto reía de su poca resistencia pensé que realmente en estos diez años a su lado jamás había creado ese lazo con él, tal vez ni el mismo Akaashi lo conocía lo suficiente por que Bokuto no quería ser conocido…

O tal vez porque nadie se había detenido a conocerlo.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a casa de Oikawa el camino se volvió más ameno, ya no había temas serios ni silencios incómodos solamente eramos nosotros siendo nosotros mismos nuevamente. Suspiré aliviado, tenía esa punzada en las entrañas temiendo que mis divagaciones y dudas arruinara aquello que él ansioso deseaba conservar: nuestra amistad. No había nada más después o aparte de eso.

— **Mmh… alto…** —empezó a emitir Oikawa a tan solo unas calles de su casa — **voy a…** —esa era la señal. Frené el auto de golpe, para mi suerte en el camino a la casona en que vivía el extravagante de Oikawa no había gran trafico por lo que no había problema de realizar tal hazaña pero no me importaba, igual hubiese hecho lo mismo en ciudad con tal de salvar mi tapiz.

Agradecí los reflejos nocturnos que tenía Bokuto pues apenas se percató de lo que ocurría cuando bajó del auto de inmeditato arrastrando a Oikawa fuera de él. Solo escuché el nauseabundo ruido y un grito.

 **— ¡Maldición, Oikawa! Ahora me has decorado el pantalón!** —y reí desde dentro del auto mientras Bokuto luchaba por mantener a Oikawa de pie y consiente. Si, eran esa clase de memorias invaluables que conservaría por siempre, para burlarme obviamente de ambos.

 **—Tira esos pantalones, no quiero que te subas a mi auto así…**

— **¡Pero son mis favoritos!** —se quejó infantil.

 **—Te compraré otros igual de ridículos y serán tus favoritos ¿Bien? Andando** —Bokuto empezó a patalear y tras tirar a Oikawa al asiento trasero se botó los pantalones lanzándolos al descampado. Salieron dos cosas buenas de eso, Bokuto pudo estirar los brazos al aire libre usando solamente sus boxers y gritando _"Admiren todos mi semidesnudez"_ y lo otro fui yo d admirando el divertido paisaje del estampado de búho que tenia su ropa interior en la parte trasera. — **Oya…** —esos fueron mis cinco minutos de homosexualidad mensual, ya saben, por que no lo seré toda la vida.

Continuamos el trayecto, pues a Oikawa se le ocurrió vivir tan lejos de a ciudad ya que era _"una celebridad"_ y quería privacidad, y así llegamos a una zona residencial moderadamente exclusiva. Tenían vigilante y estaba tan bardeado que parecían prepararse para la invasión zombie. Tras saludar al ya conocido policía entramos por un camino perfectamente pavimentado admirándonos nuevamente por las enormes casas que había en tal sitio. Finalmente llegamos a la residencia de Oikawa.

No piensen que nosotros ganábamos la millonada, nos iba bien pero no lo suficiente. Oikawa tenía más bien un complejo de derrochador afortunado pues su padre había invertido en unos buenos negocios anexando el hecho de que tenía varias firmas con varias marcas para ser su rostro. Ahora fallecido su padre y con tantos trabajos en puerta (hasta presumía de ser posiblemente actor de doramas) Oikawa despilfarraba dinero en excentricidades como su lujosa casa o un auto que nunca sacaba _"para que no se ensuciaran las llantas"._ Era todo un divo contemporáneo.

La casa de Oikawa no era ni la más grande del fraccionamiento pero si una muy bien cuidada. Tenía un buen jardín con una fuente tallada en piedra de río, su más grande orgullo. Obviamente y como a Bokuto y a mi nos encanta joderle el orgullo decidimos aprovechar la fresca noche y la inconsciencia de Oikawa para bautizar la fuente.

 **—Bien, ni una travesura más** —dije mientras subía mi pantalón con orgullo. Poco nos duró la promesa pues tan pronto entramos a casa de Oikawa lo tiramos al sillón y asaltamos el refrigerador.

 **—Hey, siempre quise hacer esto…—** justo cuando iba a cerrar el refrigerador para preguntar que cosa un puño de harina se estampó en mi cara. Tosí un par de veces, seguro tenia una expresión de lo más chistosa pues Bokuto se partía de risa en medio de la cocina.

— **¿Esto es guerra?** —cuestioné mientras tomaba un par de huevos del refrigerador y se lo lanzaba en la cara y pecho.

Y así había iniciado la tarea de tirar toda la comida de la quincena de Oikawa. Las bebidas, cerveza, los tomates y algunos postres se pegaban al suelo, paredes y en nosotros. Aun cuando no pudiéramos ver nada seguimos tirando a puntos aleatorios hasta que la respiración se nos iba a casa de la risa. Ahí estaba Bokuto con betún en la cabeza, un jitomatazo en la cara y las ropas sucias de quien sabe cuanta comida. La cocina pulcra y lujosa ahora era toda una obra abstracta y nosotros un par de guerreros exhaustos.

— **A Oikawa no le gustará nada esto** —dije cruzándome de brazos, aún con una sonrisa.

 **—Si, pero en mi defensa fue venganza por mis pantalones** —golpee su pecho, lancé una sutil sugerencia.

 **—Es hora del tercer paso de la noche, la lujosa tina ¿Qué dices?** —Bokuto ensanchó una sonrisa, después de todo entre las muchas cosas que Oikawa presumía era la gran tina de su casa.

Y si, era grande, rectangular y blanca como la nieve. Tenía unos detalles grabados en la orilla y hasta una caída de agua como cascada tranquila. Las ropas salieron regadas por el suelo de todo el baño hasta hundirnos en las relajantes aguas. Un suspiro unísono, nuestro pequeño paraiso. Estando ahí pensé que en esos diez años a donde fuera con Bokuto habiá diversión asegurada, llevábamos la fiesta a donde fuese.

Logramos grandes hazañas como robar la ropa del casillero de Kageyama y dejar un traje de bailarina que usó en gran parte del entrenamiento. Ni que decir que cuando hacia sus pases alzando los brazos todos, hasta el mismo Ushijima, no pudimos aguantar la risa. También, durante el cumpleaños de Tsukishima, cantamos la canción de Barney el Dinosaurio a todo pulmón pero cambiamos el nombre del dinosaurio por Tsukki, extrañamente se vio conmovido por la broma o por la canción, es todo un _dinasauriofilico_.

 **—Me pregunto si Oikawa estará bien** — preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ahí estaba él, con sus cabellos bicolor aplanados por el agua mientras leia el contenido de una botella de burbujas y vertia parte de su contenido en la tina.

 **—A saber...**

 **—¿Crees que dure mucho con su novia? Se la pasó toda la noche quejándose de ella. Tú no lo escuchaste por que hablabas con Hinata. Hey ¿De que charlaban?** —dijo hablando rápido como era su costumbre cuando quería llegar inmediatamente a un tema. A veces tomaba atajos, caminos, pensaba en ellos para poder preguntar finalmente algo. Reí mientras las burbujas empezaban a crecer en latina.

 **—Umh, nada importante** —respondí para hacerme el interesante y logré el efecto deseado, ahora Bokuto tenía un puchero gracioso en la cara acompañado de una bola de espuma en el cabello. — **Solo le pregunté algunas cosas, aclaré otras…**

— **Oh bueno, es que se veían muy serios** —y ahí la charla se truncó, nosotros nos estábamos poniendo serios nuevamente y eso no iba para nada con nuestro estilo, eramos más relajados y de cierta forma era ese nuestro trabajo en el equipo: aliviar las tensiones. ¿De que servia que nosotros estuviéramos tensos? Charlas así eran una nimiedad, destruir la casa de Oikawa era una nimiedad, arrojar los pantalones de Bokuto al descampado lo era y el morete que tendría Akaashi al día siguiente a causa del golpe en el vidrio lo era, besarnos fue una nimiedad y pensar que Bokuto tenia cierto atractivo masculino debía serlo.

Si, eso debía ser, un tema irrelevante. Me hundí en las burbujas mientras él se hacía una barba con ellas e intentaba llamar mi atención y robarme las risas. ¿Qué había despertado en esos días que en los últimos años había dormido? Repentinamente hasta el acto de estar a su lado en la tina me producía un mareo y ardor en las mejillas. Sopé la montaña de burbujas delante de mi mientras estas se desbordaban y me quise golpear contra el mármol pensando que sentirse así no era divertido, que hubiera preferido no besarlo si me iba a sentir así.

Tal vez solo estaba sexualmente frustrado, tal vez era por que hacia mucho no besaba a nadie. Básicamente era como un efecto secundario de mi abstinencia, y fue ahí que encontré la respuesta. Bokuto estiró los brazos después de un rato y solo pude decirle mentalmente un _"todo estará bien",_ él me miró con duda, me sorprendí, ¿Acaso lo abre dicho en voz alta? Él entrecerró los ojos y se recargó en mi hombro.

Podía todo estar bien mañana pero justo en ese momento me estaba hundiendo en un nerviosismo real que me tensaba cada poro de la piel. Mientras sus cabellos estaban estampados en mi mejilla y la piel de la suya estaba contra mi hombro pensé que, definitivamente, debía empezar a actuar si no quería perder esa valiosa amistad.

— **No te duermas aquí…** —susurré pero ya era muy tarde, ahora dormía plácidamente contra mí. Como pude y parte de un acto circense lo saqué de la tina, pude ver su cuerpo desnudo y aunque no era la primera vez esa había sido la primera en que si observaba con detenimiento partes que no se debían de ver. Después de todo Bokuto era lampiño así que el misterio de si su cabello era blanco o negro seguiría siendo un misterio.

Lo tiré sobre la cama de Oikawa, era una King Size y ya lo podía imaginar diciendo que era una cama digna de su realeza. Troné los dedos, me había olvidado por completo de él y apenas bajé a prisa lo encontré de boca sobre la alfombra con el móvil en la mano. Aun cuando lo cargué jamás lo soltó y agradeciendo que fuera algo ligero por sus dietas de super estrella lo boté a lado de Bokuto. Vaya noche esa, marcaban las tres de la mañana y ahora la cabeza empezaba a dolerme, aun en mi pena una foto del recuerdo sobre la noche loca que tuvo Oikawa quedaba plasmada en mi celular. Sería la risa para nosotros el resto del mes, ahora con un Bokuto desnudo aferrado a él seguro el hombre haría todo lo posible para que esa foto no viera la luz del día. Solo suspiré, vestí a Bokuto (quien por cierto es demasiado rígido para dormir) con su bóxer y me tiré a lado de Oikawa.

Estando ahí desee que días como esos nunca terminaran, que fuéramos de esta manera otros diez años. Mucho habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto, algunos de los nuestros se habían ido, casado, ocupado en otras cosas. Algunos solo salieron de nuestras vidas. La vida es corta pero más para quien no la vive plenamente. Viéndolos ahí, totalmente dormidos y roncando desee que esta fuese muy larga para nosotros.

* * *

 **Omake : Oikawa**

Despertó cuando la luz de la habitación empezó a ser molesta, cuando se sintió demasiado apretado y su celular no dejaba de vibrar en su mano. Se quejó, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro demasiado próximo de un Bokuto que no dejaba de babear, al otro lado Kuroo lo tenía aferrado como si se tratase de un _dakimakura_ así que pudo concluir que estaba atrapado entre los dos idiotas de su equipo ¿Punto a favor? No estaban totalmente desnudos y al menos estaba en su cómoda cama.

Miró el móvil, nuevamente estaba su nombre en la pantalla. Cuarenta y nueve mensajes, quince llamadas. Apenas entró a ver el último y otro más había llegado.

 **"Si me entero que estás con otra, Oikawa Tooru, lo diré a todos los medios y te vas a hundir"**

Oikawa suspiró, su novia es una loca. Alzó el teléfono, hizo el habitual signo de amor y paz. El click del obturador sonó.

 **"Estoy con dos, ¿Está bien así?"**

Después de eso botó el teléfono lejos y volvió a dormir. Que importaba si Bokuto le aplastaba las costillas o si Kuroo lo estaba apretando demasiado era mejor esa tortura que tener que hablar con su chica.

* * *

 _Yay, como pueden ver estos dos son un caos y entre toda la diversión Kuroo sigue con ideas raras con respecto a Bokuto y es que ¿Como no caer rendidamente a los pies de alguien que es atractivo, divertido y te entiende? Pronto Kuroo, pronto._

 _Algunas definiciones que hay que aclarar, creo que la más importante es **demisexual,** en resumen son personas que no sienten atracción sexual hacia alguien con quien no tengan un lazo de amistad o amor. Por ahí va el asunto de Bokuto. _

_Inventé la palabra **dinousariofilico** , denme un premio. _

_Al final de algunos caps habrá **Omakes** sobre personajes, por el momento les dejé el de Oikawa. _

_Espero que lo disfrutaran, nos vemos la otra semana._

 ** _Atte. Zakki, Tsukki es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra menteeee._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí **Zakki.**_

 _He intentado publicar esto desde hace días y unas personas no me dejan. Gracias por los que comentan y los que no tomen amor(y pico). No hay mucho que decir, esto sigue siendo divertido aunque tendrá una parte sensual, no se asusten, es solo un pequeño paso de **Kuroo** antes de ceder. _

* * *

Los gritos más femeninos que pudieron salir de su ronco pecho nos despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Tanto Bokuto como yo rodamos por la cama intentando arrancarnos las cobijas hasta que caímos en cuenta de que había amanecido y de que todas nuestras travesuras habían visto la luz del día. ¿Qué podíamos hacer en una ocasión así? Solo reír y chocar los puños complacidos para después volver a dormir.

Aun mi cabeza era un lío, tenia memorias borrosas de la batalla en la cocina, nosotros bautizando la fuente, sus pantalones entre los matorrales y a nosotros en la misma tina. No se en que orden pasaron los hechos, pero estaba seguro que pasaron. Mientras intentaba aplacar un poco mis alborotados cabellos y estirar los huesos miré a Bokuto quien parecía adolorido sujetándose la sien.

 **—Bro, me duele la cabeza a montones. ¿Hemos estado hablando de cosas serias?**

 **— ¿Eh?**

 **—Es que cuando hablo de cosas serias me duele la cabeza.**

Y tuve vagos recuerdos de charlas entrecortadas, de Bokuto preguntando sobre mi plática con Hinata y la cabeza de Akaashi golpeando contra el vidrio del auto. Alcé los hombros, le dije que no recordaba aunque si lo hacía, ya no valía la pena preocuparse por ello, la única preocupación absurda que podíamos tener en ese momento tenía por nombre Oikawa y por apellido _"Voy a tirar todo lo que esté a mi paso"_ a causa de las pequeñas, pequeñísimas bromas.

 **—Ustedes dos par de idiotas fuera de mi cama y a limpiar…** —dijo jalando de las cobijas, ambos nos negamos infantilmente.

 **—Cinco minutos más, mamá….**

Y a Oikawa no le quedó de otra más que usar su fuerza y votarnos del colchón a golpes. Juntarse con Iwaizumi le estaba amargando la existencia.

 **—Oya oya oya…—** y justo como su drama ameritaba la cocina era un vil chiquero. Hasta había en la pared algo que parecía un rostro pintado con chocolate y harina por lo que Bokuto ignorando la rabia de nuestro setter empezó a gritar que esa mancha era un milagro y que no debíamos de limpiarla pues alguna divinidad podía enojarse.

 **—La única divinidad aquí molesta soy yo…** —dijo de si mismo Oikawa mientras estampaba el trapo húmedo contra la pared rompiendo las ilusiones de Bokuto.

Nos había lanzado todo el kit de limpieza encima para que empezáramos a organizar aunque las tripas de Bokuto exclamaban en negación por comida, y si, yo también tenia hambre. Aun así, según Oikawa, no teníamos derecho de exigir alimento por que para colmo habíamos arrojado toda su despensa al suelo, paredes y basura. Obviamente tendríamos que pagar eso pero, pese a toda su rabieta, tan pronto dio la vuelta Bokuto guiñó un ojo _"Definitivamente valió la pena"_ dijo él.

— **Los escuché** —dijo Oikawa con mirada fulminante.

 **—Fue su estomago**

 **—Podemos pedir una pizza, tranquilo Tooru-chan yo la pago** —dijo Bokuto yendo al teléfono a prisa.

Bokuto tenía una mala memoria para los números, de hecho ni siquiera sabia su propio numero de celular pero recordaba al menos el del pizzero. Su pretexto era que los números significaban matemáticas y la matemáticas significaban muerte.

Mientras llegaba nuestro nada sano desayuno empezamos a tallar paredes y demás, Oikawa se encargó de la tina pues aparentemente olvidamos el límite de jabón de burbujas y ahora todo el piso del baño estaba lleno de una frondosa capa de espuma.

— **Bro, hay algo que me está incomodando desde hace un rato** —si, era hora de ponerse serios.

Bokuto detuvo su labor con la escoba y me miró expectante, yo lo hice de la misma forma. Nuevamente ese clima de tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, con la cocina a medio limpiar era ese el momento oportuno de descubrir la verdad, la gran duda que me embargaba.

Para cuando la pizza llegó Oikawa ya había bajado vestido de una manera muy mona con delantal, guantes y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Ni que decir que puso el grito en el cielo pues la cocina aun no estaba limpia, Bokuto devoraba la pizza mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos en busca de respuestas.

 **— ¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?** —exclamó nuestro querido amigo.

 **— ¡Comer! ¿Acaso soy el único que tiene hambre?** —dijo Bokuto sentado en el suelo, yo detrás de él en el sillón aun concentrado en mi labor.

 **—La cocina aun es un chiquero y… ¿Qué rayos haces, Kuroo?**

 **—Shh…estoy a punto de descubrir si Bokuto tiene cabello blanco con mechones negros…o cabello negro con mechones blancos.**

Tal vez dije aquello con tanta seguridad pero ¡Era en serio! ¡Desde hace tiempo tenia esa enorme duda y la única forma de resolverlo era contar la cantidad de cabellos blancos y cabellos negros! Todo en vista de que Bokuto era lampiño y no podía saber si su cabello surgía naturalmente negro o naturalmente blanco. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera sido más fácil preguntarle y así me hubiera ahorrado del regaño de Oikawa.

Así fue como pasamos nuestro día de descanso, limpiando hasta llegado el medio día. Al menos aun no sabia que orinamos su fuente y tal vez nunca lo descubriría. El móvil de Oikawa no dejaba de vibrar mientras estábamos los tres tirados sobre el cómodo afelpado de la alfombra de la sala mirando el extenso techo y sus detalles que según a palabras de Oikawa tenían diseño barroco.

 **—Me hubiese gustado una pintura renacentista de detalle pero ya estaba así cuando llegué a esta casa y se ve bien…** —dijo señalando la exquisita arquitectura de su hogar. Bokuto había permanecido en silencio observando curioso esos relieves mientras yo me perdí entre dos ideas. La primera es que el vibrar del celular de Oikawa empezaba a irritarme y la segunda es que tal vez Bokuto acaba de recordar que estudió arte.

Y eso era en serio, Bokuto había terminado una carrera de artes plásticas o diversas, no recuerdo su nombre. Jamás lo vi hablar del tema, no lo vi dibujar o diseñar algo. Creo que la única vez que hizo mención de ello fue cuando me contó de su elección anexando un _"Es que hacer figuritas es divertido"_ quejándose después de que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte y esa era su principal motivación para seguir en la carrera. No se si Bokuto aprendió algo, a nuestra escuela no le importó que lo hiciera solo lo querían por ser uno de los cinco mejores jugadores de vóley de su generación. Él no se quejaba al respecto, de hecho no había muchas cosas serias de las que se quejara.

 **—Oikawa…** —rompió el silencio y señaló un punto en el techo— **esos detalles….parecen un par de senos.**

Y así fue como Bokuto hizo su profundo análisis artístico después de cuatro años de carrera, tan sublime, tan perfecto, tan él. ¡Y lo peor es que tenía razón! ¡Y al menos fue gracioso! Ahora los tres estábamos sobre el alfombrado partiéndonos de risa por que el techo de Oikawa tenía senos. Perdimos el aire un momento hasta toser y sentarnos, fue entonces que giré mi vista al problema numero uno.

 **—Oikawa, tu teléfono no deja de sonar** —el peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con cara de cansancio.

— **Si, seguro es mi novia…**

Oikawa habló un poco de ella, ya lo había hecho antes y siempre era aburrido. Al principio la chica era perfecta, única y el amor de su vida. Aparentemente era una modelo que conoció, los dos eran el rostro de varias portadas de revistas que hablaban del romance del año. La chica, que según recordaba que llamaba Yui, era la más envidiada entre las mujeres y Oikawa de algunos hombres.

Empezaron a salir hace más de un año, se conocieron durante una firma de negocios y a palabras de Oikawa _"Fue amor a primera vista_ ". Y no nos sorprendió, a nadie del equipo. Oikawa era un casanova, antes anteponía el Voley a las mujeres por lo cual sus relaciones no funcionaban pero ahora gracias al Voley había atraído más mujeres por lo cual sabia sobrellevar las cosas. La situación aquí difería levemente, Oikawa había durado con Yui más tiempo del estipulado y pasaron de una extensa etapa de enamoramiento a una algo compleja con riñas y peleas.

En efecto la persona que llamaba era la ya famosa Yui, Oikawa jugó con el teléfono un par de veces y a sabiendas de que sería más problemático lo apagó lanzándolo de lado. Ambos le mirábamos curiosos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **—Es tu dia de descanso, tal vez quería pasarla contigo** —él me interrumpió.

— **Es mi día de descanso, inclusive de ella.**

No estábamos seguros si a Oikawa se le había ido el amor o safado un tornillo pero tampoco quisimos indagar mucho en ello pese a que nos dijo un par de cosas de su romance en picada. Ella llamaba a cada hora, algo obsesiva si me lo preguntan, y de alguna forma no confiaba en Oikawa. Oikawa tendía a tratar bien a cada chica que conocía pero pese a ser muy amistoso con las damas puedo asegurar que la infidelidad no es lo suyo _"Por que no es cool"_ según sus palabras. Sin embargo Yui no confiaba en él y no confiar en él significa que no hay amor verdadero.

Oikawa empezaba a darse cuenta de ello y aún en nuestro desinterés pudimos escuchar el sonido de esa relación quesbrajandose como un árbol a punto de caer.

Salimos de casa de Oikawa casi a la hora del té inglés, nombre que Bokuto había puesto a esa misma hora, y partimos de vuelta a nuestros hogares. Para colmo de males, y de mi vehículo, a Oikawa y a Bokuto se les había ocurrido vivir en dos extremos diferentes así que fue un largo, pero ameno, camino hasta las puertas de la casa de Bokuto. Nos preguntamos sobre como había despertado Akaashi, inclusive le llamamos por el altavoz pero quien respondió fue Kenma diciendo que le dejáramos descansar pues el ruido del móvil le bombardeaba la cabeza al punto en que había tenido que jugar videojuegos en mute, lo cual era un dolor para su alma. No lo había dicho de esa manera, pero se que tanto así le dolía.

— **Bro, ¿Crees que Oikawa y su novia se separen?** —me sorprendió su pregunta, como la de un niño que pregunta si mamá y papá van a divorciarse.

— **Posiblemente…** —Bokuto había recargado la cabeza en la ventana del auto mientras el viento ondeaba sus cabellos bicolor y entrecerraba los orbes de forma graciosa como un cacharro. Creí muerta la charla pero volvió a hablar.

 **—Se ve complicado ¿No? Eso de ser pareja.**

Vaya que lo era, enamorarse no era fácil. Si lo fuera no valdría la pena. Y justo hasta en ese instante, mientras Bokuto bajaba del auto y se despedía con una enorme sonrisa pensé que yo nunca me había enamorado y que estaba seguro que Bokuto tampoco lo había hecho. Nunca nos estresamos ni pusimos esa expresión de angustia como Oikawa, nunca pasamos por eso y quien sabe si lo pasaríamos. Bokuto era eso que dijo, un demisexual o algo así, mientras que yo había tenido romances casuales con mujeres un poco más comunes y sencillas que terminaban en cuanto descubrían que yo nada me tomaba en serio.

Y es que era verdad, las mujeres querían cosas eternas, flores, ponies y un vivieron felices por siempre mientras que yo quería más peperoni en mi pizza. Cuando se daban cuenta de esa realidad decían cosas como _"No eres lo que esperaba"_ o el cliché _"No eres tu, soy yo"_ mientras se despedían y nunca más volvían a llamar. No me dolió, con ninguna me sentí triste o puse mala cara, son cosas que pasan.

Tal vez estaba incapacitado para el amor, algo asi como lesionado y sin la habilidad de perderme en cosas cursis como hacia Oikawa. Yo empezaba a optar por cosas fáciles y a la mano, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de la guantera y habilidoso marcaba su número decidí dar fin a las ideas confusas que habían estado rondando sobre Bokuto, yo y esos besos.

El destino uno era un hotel lujoso donde se hospedaba, solo pregunté a su número de habitación y me dieron indicaciones. Toqué la puerta, ella abrió con una sonrisa y pedí prestada su ducha., después de todo ese arduo día de limpieza no había tenido tiempo de bañarme pues ni siquiera había puesto un pie en casa.

— **De verdad tu cabello no se acomoda…** —dijo mientras me veía salir del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

 **—No, por cierto mi ropa se fugó.** —comenté pues al salir del baño solo ya no estaba. Ella se recostó entre las cobijas.

— **No la necesitarás.**

Y vamos, no es la más efectiva de las terapias pero si una placentera. Ahí estaba yo tomando a una mujer para asegurarme de que mi orientación sexual seguía intacta. Mientras ella decía mi nombre y sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda mis brazos se perdían en el calor de su cintura, en la forma de sus clavículas, en sus hombros expuestos. Y sentí un respiro, salvación tal vez pero solo fue momentánea, una ilusión.

Mientras su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mio en sus ojos recordé cosas que no debía recordar, la imagen de Bokuto desnudo recargado sobre mi hombro, de como dormía entre mis brazos mientras lo llevaba a la habitación y la idea morbosa de tocar lo prohibido. Ella me besó, solo pude pensar en él.

Dime que esto es una broma.

Dime que todo estará bien.

Amigo, por favor, no te quedes en un sitio donde no debes estar.

No abras esa puerta.

De todas las bromas que pudiste hacerme.

Esta es la más grave.

No quiero sentirme así por ti por que tú mereces algo mejor.

Y el reloj de la pared marcaba pasadas las nueve, ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho con los mechones rubios regados entre las cobijas. La peiné intentando convencerme de que era hermosa y si, lo era, pero no lo suficiente para enamorarme y querer eternidades, flores, ponies y un final feliz a su lado.

— **Esos no son los ojos tristes de alguien que es feliz con su ave…** —dijo ella mientras clavaba sus orbes en mi. Rei intentando ocultar la curva triste que se quería formar en mis labios.

 **—Supongo que no lo es…**

 **—Tetsu tiene a alguien, se cuando un chico piensa en alguien más mientras está conmigo** —se sentó en la cama entrecubriendose el cuerpo con las cobijas —Por eso perdí a mi mardio.

 **—Seguro le llamó paranoica, sin ofender** —ella río.

 **—Fue aun más que eso.** —y ambos nos hundimos en silencio, un largo silencio. — **déjame adivinar, te gusta pero tu a ella no.**

 **—Ni siquiera se si me gusta y no creo que yo le guste, de eso van las cosas…**

 **—Estás manteniendo mucho tiempo una idea en tu mente cuando esa idea debe estar en tu corazón** —pegó su frente a la mi, digerí sus palabras como un credo.

— **Es complicado…**

 **—Nada es fácil en esta vida, querido.** —se separó mientras se hacia una cola alta en el cabello — **mi marido me dejó por una cinco años menor, yo inicio una carrera como modelo solo por tener un trasero enorme y sin embargo mi popularidad depende de atraer hombres como tu y colgarme de su fama….** —parpadee, no era algo que no esperara pero que lo admitiera abiertamente fue sorpresivo— **pero tu me agradas, Tetsu… no voy a usarte.**

 **—Vaya, gracias…** —guiñó divertida, vaya mujer.

 **—Anda, ve… esto de acá no sale. Pero si conoces a un amigo famoso que necesite de amores falsos… ya sabes donde encontrarme** —se volvió a tirar a la cama. No importándole mi presencia solo cayó dormida.

Me coloqué la ropa resignado y tras echar un último vistazo me rendí, no de sentir algo por él, tal vez no debí estar con nadie más buscando una respuesta que ahora era bastante obvia.

Me subí al auto y puse algo de música mientras la ciudad se teñía de oscuridad. La cajetilla de cigarros en el portavasos me llamaba pero ya suficiente alcohol había en mis venas como para aparte fumar. El entrenador nos llamaba la atención todo el tiempo por ello y por los exámenes médicos que nos harían debíamos moderarnos, podíamos perder la cabeza en descansos como este pero inclusive debíamos marcar un limite.

Me detuve en la ciudad, estacione mi auto en una zona segura y tomé la chaqueta de la cajuela para caminar un rato. Aun en un país oriental la cultura occidental nos asechaba y algunas decoraciones de Halloween empezaban a vislumbrarse. Cada año salía con Bokuto vestidos de cosas graciosas, el año pasado fuimos un par de huevos y nos poníamos a lado de cada persona que veíamos mientras alzábamos las cejas con perversión. No muchos entendían el chiste pero mientras nosotros lo comprendiéramos estaba bien, tuvimos mucha diversión esa noche. Esperaba que este Halloween fuera igual pero con las semifinales en puerta parecía difícil.

— **¡Remate de miedo!** —gritaba una mujer fuera de su tienda mientras vestía traje de bruja, una técnica comercial que parecía funcionar.

Alcé los hombros y me coloqué un cubrebocas para entrar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Me pasee por la tienda de ropa y variedades observando lo que había, un montón de artículos de colores oscuros dignos de la ocasión. Gatos negros y búhos, reí por las memorias de lo que esos animales significaban para nosotros.

Esos días de campamento, nuestras primeras veces corriendo en una cancha, logrando metas, perdiendo en el camino, el sabor de la victoria y la derrota. ¡Esto es el colmo! Pensaba mientras me tallaba los cabellos y estampaba la cara contra la estantería llamando la atención de todos.

Llevamos más de tres mil seiscientos días de historia

Cuarenta estaciones vividas

Diez Navidades llamándonos

Y más de cincuenta desvelos.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué apenas? Preguntas como esas me estarían mortificando mientras estas emociones estén vivas, cuanto me dure. Mientras salía de la tienda con una bolsa en mano deseaba que se disolvieran con los días pero aun en ese entonces en mi inocencia no consideré que el solo desear no hace que ocurran las cosas, a veces ni siquiera el actuar, a veces hay ocasiones especiales en que la vida está tan caprichosa y deseosa de joder que solo toma tus sentimientos, los estruja a voluntad y te hace conducir pasadas las once de la noche por la ciudad con una bolsa de copiloto y unas ganas más fuertes de fumar, con la ansiedad en la punta de los dedos, con nosotros en mis pensamientos.

Solo me bastó expulsar el aire de mis pulmones en esa noche que empezaba a refrescar; siento Noviembre pisándome los talones mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su hogar. Bokuto tenía un jardín muy feo, sin siquiera cuidar. No había tiempo para eso, aun cuando los treinta estaban a la vuelta dde la esquina nos sentíamos jóvenes como para respnsabilizarnos de una planta o un animal. Su alfombra de entrada tenía un color verdoso y a lado sus tenis reposaban sin temor a que los robaran, siendo tradicionalista. Conocia esos detalles de él, lo conocía lo suficiente y solo me hacia crecer mis "¿Por qué?".

Estando ahí frente al marco de su puerta mis manos jugaban con la bolsa y una valiente se alzó para tocar ¿Y que haría después de eso? ¿Qué haría después de verle? "Hola Bokuto. ¿Sabes? me acosté con una mujer pero estuve pensando en ti, bro. No soy homo pero me pones un poco". Reí, me incliné y dejé la bolsa en su puerta.

Ya será en otra ocasión pero ¿Sobre mis sentimientos? Esos serán en otra vida donde él sea mujer o donde yo lo sea, donde no seamos amigos por más diez años. Una vida donde pueda darte presentes sin tener que huir cobardemente.

Apresúrate y renace conmigo en un lugar donde pueda pasar.

* * *

 **Omake : Akaashi**

Cuando abrió los ojos el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. Kenma había instalado unas cortinas negras que simulaban la noche durante todo el día, eso para sus desvelos trabajando en la revisión de betas. Ahora Akaashi agradecía la idea del rubio mientras se removía entre las cobijas cálidas y agradables. Finalmente sintió palpar algo con su mano, algo suave y fino.

Al entreabrir los orbes notó esos ojos gatunos observándole fijamente bajo esa maraña de cabellos oscuros con puntas rubias. Casi se cae de la cama del susto pero el dolor de cabeza lo hizo regresar de golpe a la misma. Kenma estaba ahí, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia pero habia estado observándole directamente por quien saber cuanto tiempo. Y es que debía acostumbrarse a esas extrañas costumbres del chico pero siempre le asustaba con esa apariencia de Sawako.

Y él parece que lo disfrutaba.

 **— ¿Qué hora es?** —solo atinó a decir.

 **—Son las dos de la tarde…** —Akaashi se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto pero una punzada en la frente le hizo borrar su idea — **tienes un golpe. Dijo Kuroo que estabas discutiendo con un poste en la calle.**

Sin embargo Akaashi no creyó en esa historia, seguro algo le habían hecho esos dos. Al menos pasó su día de descanso como debía, descansando.

— **¿Y tu trabajo?** —cuestionó extrañado de que estuviese ahí.

— **Ya he terminado la entrega.**

Akaashi sonrió, más aun cuando Kenma se acercó a él como pequeño minino necesitado de atención. Podía dormir otro rato, si eso haría. Ya luego rendiría cuentas con esos dos, ya después ordenarían el caos que tenían por hogar. Ese día era de descansar junto a Kenma entre las cálidas cobijas.

Si, su Kenma.

* * *

 _Ahora si a morir/dormir. Nos leemos la proxima semana!_

 ** _Atte. Zakki, woop_**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí **Zakki!** O **Vocu** para la panda de anormales que hacen de mis días una pesadilla. No se me pasa la actu de esta semana, es que estuve con la navidad hasta el cuello y los lectores supongo que andan en las mismas. _

_Sobre la marcha, gracias por sus comentarios ahorita los respondo con amorcito. Un saludo para los nuevos que se suben al barco y para los que lleguen a leerme del grupo **HQ de Whats** aún los llevo pegaditos al riñón._

 _A darle._

* * *

Ya que cargamos energías, o al menos hicimos el intento, nos encontramos nuevamente en la cancha de nuevo llegando tarde. Ni siquiera una disculpa sincera ablanda el corazón de nuestro maquiavélico entrenador quien nos indica con dedo firme el camino que toman los castigados. Corremos alrededor de la cancha mientras todos entrenan, ya se había vuelto una costumbre y, en algunas ocasiones, inclusive sin que nos lo pidieran, lo terminábamos haciendo.

Las semifinales serían en unos días, el ánimo y las energías debían sobrarnos, las ganas de vencer se sentían en cada poro. El entrenador nos dijo muchas veces _"Ustedes representan a todo un país, no es ningún juego"_ cosa por la cual Bokuto ponía mala cara y después se quejaba infantilmente diciendo que el Voley si era un juego, pero ganar debía ser una realidad.

Con palabras así entiendo como fue que llegó a ser capitán de Fukurodani.

— **Esto empieza a ser problemático** —Iwaizumi estaba más irritado que de costumbre y sorpresivamente la causa no era Oikawa.

— **Bueno, el que nada debe nada teme** —respondió Tsukishima mientras me internaba en la desconocida charla.

— **No se trata de eso, ellos tomarán algo de tu vida y lo interpretarán a su conveniencia. La vida privada de las personas debería ser intocable** —dijo haciendo un remate tan fuerte que retumbó en toda la cancha.

— **¿Que ocurre?** —se me ocurrió preguntar y en medio del silencio, me observaron

— **Hay un rumor de que un paparazzi anda tras un jugador del equipo. ¡Hinata!** —ordenó Iwaizumi mientras el pequeño cabeza de zanahoria fue hacia mi mostrándome la revista que portaba en sus manos. Era una revista de modas, chismes y cosas de chicas motivo por el cual esbocé una sonrisa.

— **¡Es de mi hermana!** —se excuso él, aún cuando grande era la posibilidad de ello era más grato molestarlo.

Dejando eso de lado me puse a hojear la misma hasta un punto en que Hinata me detuvo. Señaló una nota, hablaba de deporte y chicos guapos del medio. Había mención de basquetbolistas, atletas y nuestra selección. Obviamente, y para alimentar su ego, hablaban de Oikawa y su romance con Yui, de Ushijima y su feliz matrimonio y finalmente anexaron una frase que había creado tan alboroto:

 _"Próximamente tendremos información de un posible romance de otro jugador de esta selección ¿De quien se tratará? Esperen en el siguiente número"_

— **No se quien de ustedes se habrá echado una novia o amante pero es hora de que cuiden sus pasos.** —comentó Iwa— **Por mi parte intento mantener a mi familia en anonimato y me jode que esos paparazzi estén buscando y asechandoles.**

— **¿No hay forma de denunciarles? No está bien que se metan en nuestras vidas privadas** —Hinata de nuevo alzaba los brazos mientras yo pensaba en que muchos del equipo tenían familia, amigas, pretendientes, pareja y que, lamentablemente con lo idolizados que nos tenían, eso sería un problema si se llegase a descubrir.

Estábamos en esa época en la que muchas veces nuestro rostro valía más que nuestro esfuerzo y aun cuando quisiéramos ir contra ello para que la gente siguiera nuestros partidos debíamos mantenernos dentro de sus expectativas. Desde hace unos años para acá las tribunas se llenaban mas de chicas ilusionadas que de hombres seguidores de deportes. Llenaban sus habitaciones con pósters de nosotros, hacían blogs llenos de información, se valían de chismes para hacer un disturbio en redes sociales y hasta nos esperaban en lugares donde sabían que estaríamos con pancartas y gritos de felicidad.

Al único al que realmente le importaba tanta algarabía y que se movía como pez en el agua ante la situación era Oikawa. Por su parte los directivos vieron de eso como una fuente de ingresos poderosa así que decidieron mantener y vender. Por seguridad los que tenían familia o pretendían tenerla pronto no hablaban de ello frente a las cámaras a excepción de Ushijima que pasaba totalmente de asuntos irrelevantes y se concentraba en el juego.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? En una conferencia de prensa rompió el corazón de todas sus fans hablando sin miedo de su esposa y su hijo. Fue el escándalo del momento, salió en un montón de portadas pero poco le importó. Ushijima no se escondía de nadie, no le debía a nadie y se dedicaba a ganar torneos.

Por mi parte debía estar algo preocupado, tal vez lo suficiente. Había salido hace un par de días con una celebridad pese a que nadie me había visto con ella llegué a su hotel, su habitación y pues pasó lo que pasó. ¿Podía ser que ella diera esa información? ¿Qué alguien del hotel hiciera uso indebido de la información? Vaya lío, suspiré pensativo mientras estaba recargado en las bancas de la cancha. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no noté la presencia de Bokuto un par de asientos más abajo. Estuve a punto de hablarle pero mi voz se fue al recodar que había dejado, ridículamente, aquel obsequio en la puerta de su casa ¿Que diría si me preguntaba? Posiblemente se me irían los colores y me parecería difícil fingir.

Para mi suerte los cosmos se alinearon y Akaashi llegó sentándose a su lado. Se le veía cansado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

— **¡Akaashi!** —dijo Bokuto golpeando su espalda con efusividad, el pobre solo se balanceó un par de veces y le miró sin mucho ánimo— **¡Hey! ¿Que hay con esa cara?**

— **Bokuto-san, no me siento de ánimos** — dijo tomando agua, estando tan cerca podía escuchar su conversación pese a que fingí no hacerlo.

— **Anda, te vez estresado ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy a jugar unos videojuegos? Seguro Kenma debe tener una pila sin abrir…**

Akaashi no contestó, de hecho pareciera que se perdió más en si mismo mientras Bokuto lo sacudía esperando a que reaccionara. Se disculpó un momento, se fue dejándolo solo. Debo decir que llevo muchos años conociendo a ese sujeto, casi tanto como a Bokuto, solo que resultaba bastante introvertido. Era difícil saber que pensaba pero siempre me pareció un tipo de lo más lineal. Hacia lo que debía hacer, trabajaba vienen equipo a diferencia del caprichoso de Bokuto y seguro en sus años fue el mejor capitán que pudo pedir Fukurodani tras la salida de Bokuto.

Aun asi, aunque llevaba tanto de conocerle, jamás había visto tan estresado a Akaashi.

— **¡Hey! ¡Bro!** —y así fue como el cosmos se desalineó.

Bokuto subió los peldaños hasta donde yo estaba y se lanzó a mi lado con la efusividad de siempre, con una amplia sonrisa y el cabello hecho un caos que se negaba a aplacarse totalmente pese al sudor y contra todo luchaba por mantenerse en alto. Yo solo lo admiraba de reojo, en lapsos cortos de tiempo y prefería perderme en ver a Hinata alzarse por los aires haciendo remates que eran bloqueados por Tsukishima.

— **¿Pasó algo con Akaashi?** —pregunté, solo para romper el silencio.

— **No sé. ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una sandía en el casillero!** —cambio rápidamente de tema como era su costumbre.

Algo que yo conocía bien de Bokuto era su afán de no mantener charlas serias por largos lapsos, a menos de que estuviera ebrio y sincero. Cuando había algo que le preocupaba por todos los medios evitaba hablarlo y era obvio que justo en ese instante estaba preocupado por Akaashi pero no gastaría sus energías en expresarlos y preocuparme a mi. Así era su _modus operandis_ , algo admirable aunque a la larga problemático.

— **¿Cómo has metido una sandía en el casillero?** —seguí su juego, él parecía complacido por ello.

— **Con mucho esfuerzo, por eso he legado tarde a la práctica. ¿Quieres comerla? Además tengo algo que mostrarte** —volviedo a hablar a velocidad, todo para llegara un tema. Una costumbre que jamás dejaría, solo alcé los hombros a fin de cuentas ya la practica terminaba y no había mucho que hacer después de esto.

Fuimos juntos a los vestidores, él no dejaba de hablar y yo no dejaba de pensar. ¿Habrá recibido el presente? ¿Sabría que era de mi parte? Debió saberlo, después de todo era aquel pantalón que había prometido. Sin embargo no me animé a preguntar, sería incómodo si cuestionara el por que no toqué la puerta, el por qué dejé dramáticamente el regalo y lo abandoné ahí como a un recién nacido. No tenia respuestas, o tal vez si, tal vez quería verlo pero en la entrada me arrepentí.

Y Bokuto no entendería porque si yo apenas lo comprendía, no podía explicarle que caminando detrás de él y escuchándolo hablar de mil cosas a la vez mi corazón empezaba a sonar como un pequeño tambor y si él me miraba ladino, sonriente y pronunciaba mi nombre podía escuchar en mi pecho una estampida. Creo que voy a morir.

— **Fui a La Tienda de Siempre, compré nueva mercancía** —dijo intentando sonar sospechoso, yo fingí interés como siempre para aportar a su juego.

 _"La Tienda de Siempre",_ ese era el nombre del local favorito de ambos. Era el sitio donde nos abastecíamos de ideas, trucos y mercancía diversa "Algo así como _Sortilegios Weasley,_ decía él. Tenía una gran variedad de bromas, desde clásicos inofensivos como el cojín de flatulencias que usamos contra Ushjima en ese viaje, y del cual nadie se rio por miedo, pasando por aquellas bolas apestosas que lanzamos a los vestidores, motivo por el cual suspendieron la practica dos días y nos redujeron el salario, hasta cosas más graves como el polvo pica pica que pusimos en los calzoncillos de Tsukishima. Y digo grave porque siendo hombre y teniendo ardor en tales partes debió ser un martirio de fin de semana. Nosotros bromeamos asegurando que Tsukki jamás se había tocado tanto como ese día.

Tras asegurarse que el área estuviera despejada Bokuto abrió su casillero en el que efectivamente había una sandia atorada en todo su esplendor. Estuve tentado a fotografiarla pero a él no le pareció importante esa nimiedad comparado con la cosa asombrosa que había adquirido. Sacó de la parte baja, apenas accesible por causa de la susodicha sandia, algo que cabía en su mano, algo tan normal que ni un _"Wow"_ me arrebató de la impresión, una simple barra de jabón.

— **Esto será asombroso, bro** —y la observé sin interés cuando pensamientos de aquel vídeo homosexual que vi anoche, curioso del tema obviamente, que tenía como actores un par de jóvenes, una barra de jabón y una bañera llegaron a mi mente. Me golpee mentalmente para borrar esa traumatizante escena de la cual no duré ni tres minutos viendo cuando caí en que se trataba de Bokuto y que, definitivamente, no tenia en su mente cosas tan perversas como las que yo tenia.

— **Una barra de jabón ¿Vas a ducharte?** —pregunté, el río divertido.

— **Es una barra entintada…** —lo sacó de la bolsa, lucia de un color normal pero al frotarla un poco en mi piel, al cabo de unos momentos, empezaba a adquirir un color azul claro. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, él me miró con complicidad. Adoraba momentos como esos.

Mientras tomabamos una baño, él en la ducha de a lado, ambos expectantes de quien fuese la victima pensaba que momentos asi eran irremplazables. Bokuto siempre sabía como divertirse, como arrancarme risas. No siempre se trataba de hacer bromas a otros, a veces también las hacia sobre si mismo. Como aquella vez que marchamos a la playa y se le ocurrió vestir un bañador de cuerpo completo a rayas blancas y rojas de lo cual llovieron muchas fotos en redes sociales. Quienes son fans de Bokuto saben que tiene un estilo de humor único y que de alguna manera siempre está feliz.

 _"Tal vez debió sufrir mucho en el pasado para ahora ser esa clase de persona"_

Son los comentarios que habían sobre él pero no estaba seguro que Bokuto sufriera, desde que lo conozco siempre fue esa clase de persona y lo poco que sabia de su familia resultaba bastante normal. Madre, padre y una hermana mayor, nada de problemas serios, maltrato o muertes dramáticas. Alguna vez en el pasado los vi en un partido y parecían una parvada de búhos animados de ojos dorados y rasgos dramáticos.

Tampoco estoy seguro que sufriera un trauma de escuela, ni que le molestaran en la calle a excepción de su cabello estrafalario pero él igual hacia mofa de ello. Bokuto no es la clase de persona que necesitara un fuerte golpe en la vida para cambiar o ser especial o diferente. Él era único por el simple hecho de ser el mismo, sin complicaciones ni dificultades, riendo y haciendo reír. Así nació, esta en sus genes, no había más que explicar.

Alguien entró a las duchas, llamó nuestra atención pero fingimos hablar de otras cosas como la sandia del casillero y si vienen de arboles o del suelo.

— **Te podría caer uno en la cabeza y morir…**

— **Lo mismo dicen de los cocos y nadie ha muerto…creo** —comentó dudoso mientras cerraba la llave del agua y preferimos huir antes de que la victima, que ya había sido fichada y se adentraba a la ducha, cayera en cuenta de la broma, de los delincuentes y nos atestara a golpes ahí mismo.

Al salir chocamos las manos y empezamos a contar el tiempo antes de escuchar el grito de guerra. Tras cambiarnos, a medias y a velocidad, el estruendo se dejó venir llamando la atención de los presentes. La puerta de la ducha se abrió de golpe y un pitufo gigante tamaño natural nos miraba iracundo.

— **Maldita sea, ¡No se hagan estúpidos se que fueron ustedes!** —Y si, nuestra victima fue el dulce y tierno Iwaizumi quien con una toalla enredada en la cintura, el pecho, brazos y rostro en azul rey y la cara radiante de un temible odio se acercaba a nosotros.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que fuimos nosotros?** —dijo Bokuto quien se escondía tras de un confuso Kageyama.

— **Es cierto, pudo ser Oikawa** —dije sabio, el otro no dejaba de partirse de la risa y tras escuchar su nombre tosió, mantuvo la compostura y puso una cara de ofensa total.

— **Yo jamás le haría eso a Iwa-chan.**

— **Es cierto, es demasiado estúpido como para idear una buena broma** —y nuevamente Oikawa se colocó la mano en el pecho totalmente ofendido.

— **¡Al menos has admitido que es buena!** —dijo Bokuto tomando sus cosas.

— **Así que si has sido tú…** —se petrificó. Yo me crucé de brazos fingiendo demencia.— **y el gato imbécil que tiene una mancha azul en el brazo.**

— **Maldición…** —había olvidado borrarla. Era hora de implementar el escape pues sentía como su ira nos alcanzaba y su sed de sangre nos pisaba los talones.

— **¡Maldición! Vengan acá…!Ah! ¡No puedo salir de esa forma!**

— **¡Hasta mañana, Iwaizumi-chan!** —gritamos desde fuera del complejo con la respiración entrecortada y una risa esperando brotar naturalmente de nuestro pecho.

— **¿Viste su cara? ¡Era tan azul!** —Bokuto no se aguantaba, a cada paso que daba se partia en risa.

— **¡Estaba tan enojado que se puso morado! ¡Jajajaja!**

Y si, admitámoslo, fue una broma épica. Hubiera sido más divertido si hubiese caído Tsukishima, pues siempre eragrandioso molestarlo y sacarlo de su estado de abstracción total, inclusive era mas divertido molestar al inocente de Kageyama quien era impredecible pero de Iwaizumi sabíamos de sobra que se molestaría e intentaría matarnos pero como no eramos Oikawa no pasaría de unos días enfurruñado y después se calmaría para amarnos nuevamente con todo su corazón.

Pero a pesar de todo pronostico al día siguiente pasó lo impensable, ocurrió lo inimaginable. Justo a la hora de salir estábamos Bokuto y yo frente a nuestros casilleros, el sudor bajaba por nuestra nuca y temblamos un tanto de miedo. Las personas detrás de nosotros también lo hacían a excepción de Oikawa que reía complacido.

En las puertas de los casilleros había algo dibujado, con plumón permanente.

— **La marca…** —dijo Bokuto.

— **La marca de muerte de Iwa-chan** —y además de Oikawa fuimos los otros del club en recibirla.

La marca de muerte de Iwa-chan era una leyenda, desde que iba en Aoba Josai cada vez que alguien le hacia enfurecer pintaba esa marca que tenia forma de calavera deforme en algún lugar visible para su victima. Fuera de causar gracia lo mal dibujada que estaba esa misma marca empezó a infundir miedo en quien la veía por las cosas que ocurrían después. Oikawa era quien la había recibido en el pasado y eso significaba que Iwa planeaba una venganza a magnitudes épicas.

Ahora estábamos sentenciados y sabíamos que habíamos hecho enojar de verdad al demonio pues debido a que la pintura no se había removido de su cuerpo avisó que faltaría al entrenamiento pero según a palabras de Hinata _"Se detuvo en los vestíbulos para dejar una advertencia"_ y dicho y hecho ahí estaba.

— **Bro, fue un gusto vivir esta vida contigo…** —dijo Bokuto apretando mi brazo.

— **Lo mismo digo, bro…**

— **¡Están muertos! ¡Muertos!** —celebraba nuestro _'fiel amigo'_ Oikawa prácticamente bailando sobre nuestra tumba.

Una de tantas señores, una de tantas.

A veces la venganza de Iwa podía tardar mucho tiempo, depende de la magnitud y complejidad pero entre todas las venganzas siempre eran épicas e inolvidables. Aún podía recordar la última vez que Oikawa recibió una hace como cuatro años. Él había empezado a salir con la chica que le gustaba a Iwaizumi y recibió la marca de muerte. La venganza había sido simple pero concisa. Justo cuando Oikawa se pegaba en el pecho de orgullo diciendo que esa chica había aceptado ir a casa y subir un peldaño en su relación el plan de Iwaizumi se puso en marcha.

Esa misma noche solo recuerdo a Oikawa de pie frente a su casa con cara de shock, nosotros fuimos en cuanto recibimos la llamada. Había una lona enorme cubriéndola, un montón de gente con batas de seguridad entrando y saliendo, policías aquí y allá, reporteros y hasta un helicóptero cubriendo la zona. Había sido declarada en cuarentena por una infestación de ratones de laboratorios infectados, la chica había huido y nunca más vuelto mientras que Iwaizumi agradecía a Kindaichi, quien era químico farmacobiologo, y su ayuda por liberar a las inofensivas ratitas con gripe común en la enorme casa de Oikawa.

El pobre Oikawa, pese a molestar después de eso a Iwaizumi, procuraba que sus actos y bromas no fueran tan irritantes para él. Iwaizumi era peligroso, muy peligroso.

— **Te llevo a casa, bro …** —ahora que sabíamos que el otro trabajaba en como vengarse debíamos cuidarnos las espaldas el uno al otro.

— **Deberías revisar tu auto…tal vez lo llenó de serpientes infectadas de gripe aviar o algo así** — aquello era imposible pero siendo Iwaizumi y su amigo científico loco podía asegurar que había como veinte infecciones letales esperándonos.

Tras una minuciosa revisión y asegurarnos de que todo estaba en orden nos arriesgamos a algún dramático choque al más puro estilo de destino final y partí a dejar a Bokuto a casa. Cuando estuviera en su hogar tal vez él estaría más tranquilo, yo aun tendría un largo trayecto para regresar a mi hogar.

Apenas pasado un poco el nerviosismo estuve escuchando los terroríficos relatos que Bokuto contaba sobre un Akaashi que durante un tiempo dejó de rasurarse y que parecía un vil yakuza. Fue ahí que caí en cuenta que, habían pasado ya algunos días y que esa sensación de estar a su lado no se iba.

— **Te lo juro, un hombre se acercó a nosotros y empezó a tratarlo con respeto. Tenía un montón de tatuajes y le faltaba un dedo, era supergenial** —seguía hablando de ello y de que a Akaashi un par de tatuajes seguro le sentarían bien además de peinarse hacia atrás.

Si, para Bokuto aun era increíble el parentesco de Akaashi a un yakuza promedio. Para su lamentación él decidió rasurarse a los días pues sentía que se vía más viejo de lo que era. Entonces me llené de valor, del valor necesario para resolver esa gran duda que me angustiaba.

 **—Bro…** —él me miró— **¿A ti te crece la barba?**

Y si, el valor se disolvió en ese momento y preferí optar por la segunda opción que era averiguar sobre su cabello. Bokuto se alzó de hombros y dijo que jamás había usado un rastrillo o algo así por lo que suponía que no.

Cierto, Bokuto era lampiño. La próxima vez debería de preguntar directamente si tiñe su cabello de mechones blancos o mechones negros.

Me detuve frente a su casa al cabo de un rato de relajación, parecía que por ese día estaríamos a salvo pero seguramente Iwaizumi efectuaría su venganza cuando menos lo esperemos. Suspiramos recargándonos en nuestros asientos de mi viejo camaro negro, no tenia la cuenta exacta de cuantas veces él había sido mi copiloto por lo que la duda del sudor en mis manos incrementaba cada vez más.

— **Bro, ¿De que nos vestiremos este año?** —dijo recordándome Halloween.

— **No lo sé, faltan cinco días y las semifinales…** —me detuve, Bokuto no dijo más nada. A todos nos preocupaba, después de todo si ganábamos íbamos con la vista a las finales. Conforme avanzaban las horas digeríamos más y más esa realidad. Estabamos entre los mejores del mundo y solo un par de pasos nos separaba del máximo título.

— **Bueno, será en Navidad ¿Que te parece? Pido ser santa, puedes ser mi duende…** —dijo con hbitual alegría.

— **Suena bien** —solo comenté. Él se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta asomándose por la ventana. Sus labios temblaron con algo de duda, se mantuvo en un apasible silencio aproximadamente cinco segundos y al fin emitió algo.

— **Bro, gracias por el pantalón…nos vemos…** —volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa ancha y natural. Yo me quedé ahí en el auto como idiota pasmado sin decir algo. Un simple _"de nada"_ hubiera estado bien pero solo empecé a avanzar. Lo sabia, era obvio que lo sabría pero lo dijo. No preguntó por que, no hizo un drama, solo agradeció feliz. Para él seguía siendo un detalle de amigos pese a que no había actuado como si así fuese. Y yo solo giré a la cuadra y me estacioné en donde ya no fuese posible verme. Hundí mi rostro en el volante mientras mis hombros temblaban.

¡Woa! ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?

* * *

 _ **Omake : Ushijima**_

 _Todos estaban subiendo al camión listos para realizar un largo viaje a la ciudad de Kyoto. La selección de China había llegado a un partido amistoso y debían ir a recibirlos a primera hora. Poco a poco los jugadores se acomodaban en sus lugares mientras el dueto conocido cuchicheaba por lo bajo y volvían a cobrar la compostura. El capitán del equipo se subió, alzó una ceja con elegancia y dignamente fue a su asiento._

 _Un sonido, uno sonoro como flatulencia, hizo que todas las voces del camión se apagaran. Se miraron entre si, sabia que el sonido había provenido del asiento de Ushijima pero ni siquiera Noya dijo algo. Nadie rió, todos tuvieron algo de miedo y Ushijima solo se quedó quieto, cruzado de brazos._

 _Fue el viaje más silencioso del mundo, ni siquiera los bromistas temerosos disfrutaron de su broma. Nadie sabría que al llegar a Kyoto y encerrarse en el cuarto del hotel fuese Ushijima quien partiera en risa._

* * *

 _Pobre Kuroo ¡No sabe que hacer con todas sus emociones! Yo tampoco. Escribí esto hace semanas y aún esa pequeña escena me llega._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia y nos vemos la próxima semana._

 _Atte. Zakki, oyaaaaa_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización y lo lamento. Aunque ya tenía el capitulo lo posponía por una u otra cosa hasta que hoy me obligaron a sacar cap (Gracias Kageyama)._

 _Espero que lo disfruten mucho y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado._

* * *

Hubo un silencio generalizado en plena práctica. Solamente el balón de Tsukishima rebotaba totalmente ajeno al tema, por otro lado los chicos de la banca miraban y después a los jugadores. Mientras en el centro de la cancha Akaashi fruncia el entrecejo como nunca había hecho todos se miraban entre si confusos. Supe que en ese momento las cosas no serían fáciles para ellos y que de cierta forma Bokuto y yo nos veriamos involucrados.

— **Quiero que se concentren en la práctica…después de ella podrán hablar todo lo que quieran** —dijo el capitán mirándonos con lo brazos cruzados mientras Hinata se disculpaba mil veces por interrumpir con sus gritos.

Ese día había llegado a prisa con la nueva edición de la revista de hacía unos días, en la portada, había una foto de alguien familiar para todos o la gran mayoría. El nombre de Akaashi Keiji venía en letras grandes y debajo un texto _"¿Posible romance? ¿Quién es esa chica que vive con él?"_. La revista amarillista había tomado una foto de Kenma y quienes lo conocieran sabían que efectivamente no era una chica y que, posiblemente, solo estaba en casa de Akaashi por mi causa.

No muchos sabían que vivían juntos, no es que fuese un secreto guardado celosamente solo que ellos no hablaban de sus vidas ni siquiera con nosotros. Ahora ese paparazzi había revelado tal verdad seguro las preguntas lloverían, los fans y las revistas no dejarían a Akaashi.

— **Tal vez todo se calme cuando sepan que Kenma es hombre** —comenté mientras hacíamos estiramientos.

— **O tal vez empeore** —dijo él.

Yo no podía entender a totalidad la relación de ellos dos, sabia que era algo pero para ellos era incomodo de comentar. ¿Por qué? No se, había muchos factores. Tal vez temían las represarías, o solo les daba pereza dar largas explicaciones, tal vez no ocurría nada o tal vez ocurría algo a medias. Ni Akaashi lo diría y Kenma mucho menos pero ahora con las lentes apuntando a ellos era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo supiera la verdad.

¿Qué tanto afecta la vida de una persona ser el tema del momento? Seguro que a Kenma, quien estaba acostumbrado al bajo perfil, le afectaría demasiado.

— **No me extraña que piensen que Kenma-kun es una chica** —dijo Hinata en los vestidores — **desde que dejó crecer su cabello y adelgazó más pareciera un poco...**

— **Lo que me parece extraño es que se lleve tan bien con Akaashi-san** —agregó Kageyama, creo que era hora de intervenir.

— **Bueno es que…**

— **Compartimos gastos…** —dijo Akaashi vistiéndose— **desde hace unos años él paga parte del piso de mi casa…**

Todos en los vestidores parpadearon, eso es algo que tanto Bokuto como yo sabíamos pero los demás se extrañaron de que omitiera un pequeño detalle tan importante. Aun así era bueno que lo dijera, fue muy bueno que lo hiciera ya que si alguien en la calle, un periodista o algo así, preguntaba sobre aquella misteriosa chica podrían decir que era un buen amigo de todos que pagaba piso con él.

Eso parecía borrar parte del problema pero aun así Akaashi seguía con expresión de preocupación.

Podría dejar en manos de Bokuto a ese chico, después de todo era algo así como su mejor amigo desde antes que yo existiera en su vida y por mi parte debería encargarme de Kenma y su salud mental. Acabada la práctica fui hacia Akaashi y lancé mi amenaza de visitarles, no le importó mucho, así era de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a casa de ese par, apenas hubo un saludo que Kenma quien estaba sentado en su _puff_ rodeado de algunas bolsas más de frituras y sodas a su alrededor con los ojos enfocados en su juego, ni siquiera respondió.

— **¿Podría ayudarme con la comida, Bokuto-san?** —sugirió Akaashi presintiendo que yo tomaría la iniciativa de hacer charla con Kenma, Bokuto no entendía el ambiente pero si podía pellizcar un poco de lo que preparase Akaashi para él estaba bien.

Casi como un trato silencioso fui hacia Kenma, evité la basura del suelo y me tiré en el _puff_ de a lado hundiéndome en el proceso. Él tenía sujetado el cabello con una especie de chongo alto, traía una camisa vieja y unos shorts cortos. Entendia mucho de por que la revista había pensado que Kenma era mujer, lejos de embarnecer con los años, crcer y volverse más ancho sus genes lo llevaron a ser mas esbelto, de piernas largas y rasgos más androginos. Pensaría cualquiera que eso era frustrante pero Kenma ni siquiera se percataba de ello.

— **Hey…**

— **Hey…** —respondió sin dejar de mover los botones a velocidad.

— **Hoy en el entrenamiento fue toda una controversia lo tuyo…** —dije suponiendo que él lo sabía — **¿Te sientes bien con ello?**

— **No me importa, realmente…** —dijo sin verme. Recordaba al Kenma del pasado, ese que no quería llamar tanto la atención y este Kenma que seguramente será el tema de varios foros durante unas semanas. La única forma en la que podía enfrentar esa situación crítica era haciendo lo que sabia hacer: jugar, hacerlo hasta que sus dedos no pudieran más.

Lo comprendía por que lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y cuando picaba los botones con tanta fiereza era por que algo le preocupaba pero no podía expresarlo. Las ventanas de su hogar estaban cerradas y apenas entraba un poco de luz a la sala, seguro se había resguardado en esa fortaleza temeroso de los paparazzi. No quise hundir más en el tema, tal vez no quería hablarlo, era difícil saberlo.

Miré de reojo a la cocina, quedaba algo distanciado de la sala por lo que apenas y escuchaba el alboroto que Bokuto tenia por robar la comida de Akaashi. Aproveché la ocasión, tal vez Kenma podía darme un par de respuestas a mis propias interrogantes.

— **Nunca he podido preguntar pero…Akaashi y tú son amigos… ¿o algo así?** —me sentí extraño preguntando tal cosa, en todos esos años no había hecho tal cosa.

— **Algo así…** —respondió a secas tomándome por sorpresa.

— **¿Cómo supiste que querías que fuera tu "algo así"?** —mataron a su personaje en pleno enfrentamiento y hundió el control entre sus piernas como si pensara en la pregunta.

— **Supongo que…fue un hecho circunstancial** —dijo como una absurda explicación lógica pero ¿Que más podía pedir? Era Kenma, dudo que lo tomara muy en serio.

— **Ya…**

— **Son esa clase de cosas que ocurren por que todo está predispuesto para que pase** —volvió a iniciar su juego.

— **¿Destino?—** no respondió a mi pregunta, volví a perderlo entre los pixeles de la gran pantalla, en un combate épico entre un mago y el poderoso Rey Demonio.

Me quedé pensando en lo poco que había sido de ellos, lo poco que sabia. Kenma había sido echado de casa y vivía con Akaashi, antes de eso fueron compañeros de clase y aun antes de eso fueron capitanes. Kenma decía que todo estuvo predispuesto pero, pensándolo vagamente, yo había vivido más cosas con él y para la mayoría hubiese sido lógico que si los dos eramos de tal bando, y no digo que yo lo sea, hubiésemos terminado juntos. Aun cuando Kenma llamaba a su _"algo así"_ una predisposición circunstancial yo, quien lo conocía desde antes, quería pensar que no era de tal forma pero no tendría la respuesta, al menos Kenma no me la daría pues tal vez ni él mismo la sabía.

Igual la charla no pudo continuar. Bokuto y Akaashi entraron a la sala y dejaron en una pequeña mesa la comida del día. Mientras Akaashi ordenaba un poco el caos nosotros nos servíamos de aquella exquisita sopa que solía preparar cuando el hambre apremiaba y la prisa era mucha.

Bokuto estuvo durante toda la comida hablando del océano y sus animales extraños, de cosas que había visto en vídeos y en internet, de bestias con poderosas fauces o grandes tentáculos a los que temía. Así es, Bokuto tenía miedo al mar y por obviedad se le ocurría ver de vez en cuando vídeos terroríficos del mar por que, bueno, la gente es medio masoquista en esos aspectos.

— **Recuérdenme nunca poner un pie en el mar** —dijo para atragantarse con un gran pedazo de sopa.

— **No entiendo tu temor, tú devoras más que esas bestias, bro** —y me miró con un puchero divertido y aun cuando el otro par no reía sabía que estando ahí los cuatro de alguna forma eran más felices.

Salimos de casa de Akaashi y Kenma ya oscurecido, después de jugar un videojuego colaborativo y escuchar más anécdotas fantásticas e inexistentes de Bokuto. Subimos al auto y conduje sin un punto en especifico, ni él tenia deseos de volver a casa ni yo a la mía. Solo observábamos las luces de la noche pasar mientras conversábamos de todo y nada, como habíamos sido durante esos diez años, como si nada en mi estuviera cambiando. Mi móvil sonó y palmeando logré dar con él para después contestarlo, pude reconocer su voz al instante.

 **—Hey, ¿Donde están, par de muertos?** —era un misterio como es que Oikawa sabia que seguíamos juntos pero me reí ante la referencia .

— **Damos vueltas por la ciudad…** —mire a Bokuto — **es Basukawa…**

— **¡Te escuché!** —se quejó, ambos reímos.

— **Ve al parque que está cerca del gimnasio, ahí estaremos** —colgué, Bokuto puso cara de felicidad, aun ese lado infantil vivía en él.

Caminamos por el parque en medio de la noche, apenas algunas personas se reunían ahí a esas horas en su mayoría jóvenes sin control que gustaban de hacer destrozos o molestar personas. Como era de esperar no nos hacían mucho caso después de todo eramos algo ¿viejos? o grandes como para retarnos o iniciar una pelea. Bokuto fue a prisa a su lugar favorito, un extenso tuvo de metal colocado en vertical del cual se colgaba hasta quedar de cabeza, cuan si fuera ave traviesa.

Sabia que ese era su sitio favorito, le gustaba ver al mundo de cabeza y que sus cabellos se peinasen aun más hacia arriba. Yo lo imité un momento mientras nuestros brazos apenas y rozaban el suelo. Causaba adrenalina, era fabuloso, las estrellas estaban por debajo de nosotros y la tierra en nuestra cabeza.

— **Es como tener poderes, como si flotáramos…** —dijo balanceándose, sus cabellos lo hacían con él mientras se columpiaba con más fuerza.

— **Ahora se por que son tan idiotas…** —dijo una voz familiar— **tienen toda la sangre en el cerebro.**

— **Hey, Bebekawa** —dije, él alzó una ceja dignamente y se cruzó de brazos.

— **Basta de apodos ¿Que plan tienen?**

— **Estar colgados hasta desfallecer ¿Te unes?** —Peinó sus cabellos con simpleza y chistó.

 **—Creí que sería buena idea unirme pero son un par de bobos sin planes nocturnos divertidos.**

— **¡Hey! ¡Esto es divertido!** —se quejó Bokuto mientras dibujaba lo que podía en el suelo con sus dedos extendidos hacia abajo. Oikawa suspiró, dudó y miró hacia los lados. Al cabo de un momento ahí estábamos los tres colgados de cabeza abajo mirando al mundo al revés.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido?** —pregunté cruzado de brazos mientras Oikawa tenia esa cara de pocos amigos. Desde que llegó y el hecho de que llamase significaba que algo pasó en su vida y que intentaba encontrar algo o alguien que le hiciera sentir mejor.

— **Terminé con ella, me siento con un peso menos encima** —sus cabellos se habían hecho un caos, sus palabras eran sinceras y sin embargo, pese a que ya estaba harto de esa relación, sabia de sobra que a Oikawa le dolía perder a todas y cada una de sus parejas.

Las amara o no Oikawa daba todo de si en una relación. Siempre se le veía siendo amable, caballeroso y dulce con la que fuese su novia. A veces las cosas no funcionaban, se encaprichaba a no responder sus llamadas, se hacia mucho del rogar y cuando se hartaban de buscarlo daba todo por terminado. Ese era su defecto, tal vez esperaba que lucharan por él pero notaba que eso nunca pasaría.

— **¿Y ella que hizo?** —cuestioné mientras que a Bokuto le parecía más interesante contar estrellas bajo sus pies.

— **Me ha abofeteado, me ha llamado idiota frente a todos y tiró mis canapes ¡Mis canapes!** —dijo eso último realmente triste como si perder su comida le hubiese afectado más — **Pero fue lo mejor, realmente había empezado a volverse….mo….!Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera!** —dijo bajando del juego — **realmente siento la sangre en la cabeza, ya me he mareado ¿Cómo soportan ustedes?**

— **No es tan difícil solo concentra tu energía en las piernas…** —dijo Bokuto con naturalidad mientras yo imitaba a Oikawa y dejaba de lado el juego, también empezaba a marearme.

Por su lado Bokuto se balanceó un par de veces más hasta quedar sentado encima del tubo, yo solo me recargué a su lado mientras Oikawa recobraba la compostura y su peinado.

— **Al principio todo fue bueno, las citas, la fama, reír tomados de la mano pero las personas cambian, supongo. Cuando están enamoradas lo hacen** —se recargó a mi lado divagando — **y siempre hay alguien que ama más, en este caso fue ella…**

— **Bueno, de todas maneras nadie del equipo la soportaba** —dije con simpleza, Oikawa puso cara de pocos amigos.

— **Yui no es mala solo se cegó en sus celos y en su miedo y …**

— **¡Basta! ¡Ah!** —Bokuto de un salto bajó de donde estaba y se talló los cabellos, algunos de ellos caían para un lado, para otro, ya no colocados en la misma posición antigravitacional donde solían estar — **Me están haciendo pensar mucho y es complicado.**

 **—Son problemas de amores, bro.**

 **—Es tan difícil, ambos se quieren pero no están juntos pero Oikawa no la quiere tanto y ella ahora debe estar llorando ¿Por qué estás con alguien que no querías tanto?** —sonó como un reclamo, algo que sorprendió a ambos — **¡BAH! ¡Es tan difícil!**

 **—Bueno, es que Bokuto jamás ha tenido interacción con el amor** —expliqué a Oikawa.

— **¿En serio? ¿Jamás has tenido una novia o amiga con derechos?** —preguntó curioso, Bokuto negó fuertemente — **¡Ah ¡Te libras de muchos problemas! Aunque…** —hizo una pausa mientras veía a la extensión del parque, se recargó en el tubo con melancolía — **te pierdes de un montón de agradables memorias.**

 **—Yo tengo fabulosas memorias… con mi bro y con todo el equipo**

Y no se por qué me sentí conmovido y a la vez triste. Yo había tenido amores vagos y recuerdos medianamente buenos, Oikawa tenia un montón de anécdotas cursis que cualquier quinceañera quisiera vivir y para Bokuto eso no era importante. Eramos tres extremos diferentes en un parque de noche, tres historias que se estaban escribiendo con diferentes argumentos y lemas. Uno buscando amor y yo esperando no caer más en él. Mientras miraba a Bokuto y esos cabellos bicolor meciéndose con el viento pensé _"Woa, no puedo meterme en la historia y filosofía de vida de mi mejor amigo";_ mi frase poética se fortaleció cuando prosiguió.

 **—No creo estar listo para el amor y tampoco tengo ganas de estarlo…**

Y bueno, ahí estoy yo a unos pasos de él perdiendo una batalla que ni siquiera luché. De hecho ni siquiera me había ilusionado, después de todo somos hombres, somos amigos, y es solo una tonta idea que surgió por un incidente, por un beso. ¡Ya se borraría con los años! ¡Lo recordaría y me reiría! Mientras tanto rodee por los hombros a ambos y lancé la propuesta.

 **—Vamos por unas bebidas, fuera el estres, las semifinales están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

Al menos en ese punto todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Compramos algo de beber, conduje hasta una zona alta donde podíamos ver el paisaje de Tokio, donde la policía difícilmente nos reprendería por tomar. Nos arriesgabamos a un escandalo si eramos descubiertos ahí pero en ese momento no pensábamos en ello. Recostados en el capote del auto con las estrellas por encima y la ciudad extendiéndose por debajo, con el trasero congelado y la bebida en cada mano.

 **—Por más días como estos…—** dije alzando la botella, otras dos chocaron con ella y sonreí sin saber que no lo volvería a ocurrir durante un tiempo...

* * *

El balón rebotaba contra el suelo, el sudor caía por nuestros cuellos y goteaba de nuestros cabellos. El marcador era incierto, las tribunas hacían un escándalo, algunos nos apoyaban, unos pocos iban a favor del otro equipo.

Las semifinales habían llegado.

Era hora de remontar el marcador, Oikawa sacaba, Bokuto y yo estábamos en la cancha junto con Hinata, Ushijima y Nishinoya. Nuestros compañeros gritaban desde las bancas, nos apoyaban con todas sus fuerzas.

La colocación perfecta.

Un sonido nada agradable.

El tiempo se fue entre mis manos.

El impacto del balón.

La señal de que había terminado.

Respiraba agitado, y aun con los gritos solo había silencio a mí alrededor. Miré mi propia mano, un par de veces, mientras todos en nuestro lado de la cancha parecían confusos. Bokuto me miraba sin saber que hacer, nadie lo sabia realmente. ¿Había sido mi culpa? Prefería culparme a mí pero al igual que el amor fue una situación circunstancial, una dolorosa situación.

Perdimos.

Y mientras estábamos en los vestidores sentados escuchando los regaños de nuestro entrenador una toalla cubría su cabeza baja, apretaba sus puños con fiereza pues saboreamos un falso triunfo y pronto con un golpe de baja potencia el equipo rival dio la vuelta al marcador.

Ese último golpe estuvo a nuestras manos, las esperanzas de todos estaban ahí. Nadie hablaba, nadie se acercó a nosotros, ni siquiera Bokuto fue hacia mí como después de cada partido. Solo azotó la puerta de su casillero y se fue del lugar con el uniforme aun puesto.

Ese día no le llevé a casa solo llegué a mi hogar y me hundí en el sillón de cuero mientras la televisión apenas y había hecho un eve anuncio de nuestra derrota. Y ¡Vamos! ¡Hasta ellos decían que dimos un gran partido! Jugamos como nunca, perdimos como siempre.

Habia, sin embargo, algo que me estaba punzando, una sensación aguda y triste en mi propia palma. Pude tirar con más fuerza pero algo me detuvo y Bokuto pudo haber hecho vibrar más el balón más no continuó.

¡Ah! ¡Estaba agotado!

¡Yo solo quería dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla llamada derrota!...

* * *

 ** _Omake : Kenma_**

 _Había escuchado el extraño rumor, tras la derrota del Rey Demonio algunos otros demonios de igual o superior poder habían querido internarse y reclamar sus territorios. El mago suspiró, necesitaba un descanzo, mientas que los héroes estaban emocionados por las nuevas aventuras que se avecinaban._

 _Tras atravesar unas cuantas misiones e ir comprendiendo algunos misterios que el oscuro bosque llevaba consigo llegaron a un extraño portón de metal con enredaderas que daba a una especie de jardín construido en medio de la nada, demasiado tétrico y duro que ni el mismo Aone pudo moverlo. El mago usó sus poderes, esta puerta lanzó un chirrido y mostró ante los ojos de nuestros héroes un épico aposento de matorrales, estatuas de piedra y luces de luciérnagas. Entre todo la esbelta figura de un hombre que vestia ropas entre blanco y verde, una abertura en al costado del pantalón que sabia a gloria._

 _—Soy el Demonio Búho… De aquí no podrán pasar —dijo con cierto erotismo, mientras la imagen se petrificaba en esos ojos oscuros Kenma pausó el juego._

 _Se cubrió los labios, tenía las orejas rojas. ¿Era su imaginación o ese nuevo personaje era demasiado parecido a Akaashi? Borró la idea de su cabeza y siguió jugando aunque había un carmín en sus mejillas cada vez que el Demonio Búho hablaba._

 _¿El reporte del día sobre el beta? Hacer más grande la abertura en el pantalón del Demonio Búho._

* * *

 _Y este fue el capitulo de hoy ¿Les ha gustado? Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, me estaré esforzando por entregar cosas con mejor calidad aunque sin un editor se me hace difícil. Soy un asco y escribo todo a prisas por lo que, cuando corrijo, practicamente reescribo muchas partes y al final se me escapan cosas ¡Una disculpa!_

 _Por cierto la cuenta cambió de nombre, ahora notarán que tengo el nombre de Vocuto. Bueno, me había acostumbrado a Zakki pero fue, como el amor de acá, algo circunstancial._

 ** _Atte. Vocuto._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Después de tanto aquí estoy publicando ya que cierto Kageyama me jaló de las orejas. Te quiero Kags, esta va por ti. Gracias por leer mis tonterías. Vamos a seguirle dando a esto ¿Bien?_

 _Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

Solo podía escuchar el eco sordo del balón estampándose por enésima vez en el suelo, ni siquiera el capitán gritaba como solía hacerlo y de hecho hubo un punto en que abandonó la práctica. Era obvio, había frustración, de alguna forma el equipo era bueno pero se sentía como si hubiésemos llegado a ese tope de habilidades, a el límite de nuestro talento. Como si ya no hubiese murallas, como si simplemente nos hubiésemos agotado y a nuestros costados pasaran todos los grandes, los que tuvieran potencial, dejándonos de lado, superándonos sin más.

Habíamos practicado silenciosos, solo nos hablábamos para anunciar nuestros pases, para pedir el balón, nadie reía ni bromeaba , así pasó una hora después de lo permitido para la práctica y agotados fuimos hacia los vestidores.

— **¡Una más!** —gritaba Hinata, Kageyama volvía a la cancha, aun esos detalles no cambiaban ni con el pasar de los años.

De alguna forma en mis divagaciones llegué a una amarga conclusión. Mientras los periódicos, la revista y la televisión hablaban del avión en picada que era nuestro equipo yo recordaba nuestras victorias estando sentado en el suelo de los vestidores. Habíamos ganado contra otros grandes, traído gloriosos triunfos a casa y sin embargo en estos tiempos vale más un error que mil aciertos. Creo que solo siendo viejos la gente recordará tus grandes logros pero cuando eres joven son tus fracasos los que te ponen en la espalda.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos así?** —dijo Noya azotando el casillero, era como la voz de nuestras realidades — **perdimos un juego, a veces pasa. Si no eran ellos seriamos nosotros ¡Nos quedan más oportunidades que tomar!**

— **Dilo por ti…** —dijo Tsukki, siendo crudo — **a algunas personas se les agota el tiempo, las oportunidades son menos.**

Noya le miró con cierta rabia, desde abajo. Tsukishima podía ser la peor opción para hablar de ánimos, pese a que hacia las cosas con ganas y esfuerzo, a diferencia de su yo del pasado, parecía que en esos últimos meses tenia complejo de ave carroñera esperando su oportunidad para salir de la banca y brillar en la cancha. Para lograr eso alguno de nosotros debía de caer.

— **Y se que me dirán que no puedo opinar si ni siquiera soy un seleccionado pero sigo siendo parte de este equipo que busca ser titular** —cerró la puerta de su casillero, se dirigió a nosotros — **No se trata de tener todas las ganas del mundo, a veces vale más del talento real… y del límite de nuestro cuerpo.**

Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo con una sabiduría letal que me dejó pensando en ellas por varios segundos mientras a paso resonante salía del sitio. Tsukishima pudo haber llegado a titular fácilmente pero el camino se le complicó e hizo que se atrasara en muchos aspectos. En nivel medio tuvo una lesión que se complicó durante sus años universitarios, tuvo un retiro de un par de años para recuperarse, su muñeca estaba al borde de la lesión permanente pero tan pronto la recuperación fue completa volvió a las canchas aunque, ya para ese instante, todos aquellos a los que superaba le superaron.

Fueron dos años perdidos en que todos aprendieron tanto y él simplemente tuvo que reposarlos, ahora estaba en el peldaño más bajo. Pese a eso la suerte le sonrió, fue aceptado en un equipo local y eventualmente anotado a la selección japonesa. Actualmente estaba en la banca no por falta de talento o habilidad si no, según el entrenador, por falta de experiencia.

A Tsukishima eso le irritaba pues no obtendría experiencia dentro de la banca. Tal vez se había amargado un poco más que antes y su realidad lo había vuelto más crudo pero sincero. Sin embargo si había alguien en el equipo que ansiara la victoria y la gloria más que nadie era precisamente él a quien le había costado sangre el llegar tan lejos. Por eso en sus ojos se reflejaba las ansias de pronto estar en la cancha y de ello dependía que nosotros avanzáramos como equipo.

Dentro de los vestidores nos quedamos Nishinoya, Bokuto, Akaashi y Oikawa, al poco rato Hinata y Kageyama entraban al sitio alzando una ceja por las caras largas. Y es que si antes las teníamos ahora era peor.

— **Voy a casa…** —dijo Akaashi al estar listo.

 **—Oh, dile a Kenma que mañana le devolveré su juego…** —comenté, Akaashi asintió y partió con la mochila en la espalda. Para mi fue fugaz ese comentario pero alguien pareció, con el mismo, desenterrar aquel tema.

— **Entonces ¿Es cierto lo de Akaashi y Kenma?** —dijo Noya a mi lado, alcé una ceja.

— **Bueno, ellos son compañeros de piso…**

— **Pero en la revista dijeron algo nuevo…** —agregó Hinata a mi otro lado ¿Acaso los duendecillos me estaban rodeando? Preguntaba divertido al verlos de cada lado mientras Hinata sacaba otra revista ¿Realmente eran de su hermana?

La portada era rosa, tenia un montón de chismes en todos lados. Inclusive hablaba de la ruptura de Yui, de la muerte de un cantante, de la demanda de un modelo y finalmente en una esquina estaba Akaashi.

 _"¿Jugador de Voley homosexual? Entérate"_

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el entrecejo. Vamos, ya tenia mis sospechas de ello pero decirlo en un medio publico tan abiertamente era un exceso. Fui hacia la pagina y apenas había un pequeño articulo de Akaashi y el hecho de que la persona con la que vivía era un hombre muy afeminado. Contaban de la ausencia de mujeres en su vida y que desde que inició como una celebridad deportiva jamás había sido visto con chicas ni él había hablado de estar con alguna.

 _"Akaashi Keiji , quien recientemente cumplió veintiséis años, es el tercer setter de la selección de Voley Japonesa. Con metro setenta y seis de estatura, ojos negros y porte altivo realmente se ha ganado de un séquito de fans tranquilas al igual que él pero que, recientemente con los rumores, se a estremecido, incrementado y haciendo un caos en redes sociales._

 _Ahora revelado el dato de que la persona con quien vive es hombre nos preguntamos si se tratará de un buen amigo o su pareja. 'Es un poco incómodo si Akaashi fuese gay, es decir, es demasiado atractivo como para estar con otro hombre' dicen algunas de sus seguidoras…"_

Y así el articulo continuaba como una sarta de tonterías contra las preferencias de las personas. Cerré la revista sin terminar de leerla y se la entregué a Hinata intentando lucir tranquilo pese a que me había irritado.

— **¿Tú crees que él…**

— **Pienso que las personas que escriben eso deben estar muy desesperadas por vender algo…** —dije interrumpiéndolo mientras me tiraba la bolsa a la espalda y cerraba mi casillero — **igual deberían de preguntarlo a Akaashi no a mi, o inclusive Hinata es amigo de Kenma él sabrá.**

— **Pero…**

— **Andando, Bokuto** —dije caminando entre ellos mientras la mirada de Oikawa nos seguía. Y si, mi enojo se había reflejado pero no, no era culpa ni de Nishinoya ni de Hinata si no de aquellos que se metían en la vida de mis amigos.

Y yo no sabia como defenderles.

No sabia que hacer.

Las palabras de Tsukishima.

Los rumores de esa revista.

Una sociedad muy anticuada como la japonesa que va en contra de eso.

Y finalmente yo yendo a lado de un Bokuto que no dejaba de hablar de los métodos para preparar un delicioso asado mientras movía dramáticamente esas manos que me volvían loco. Me estaba hundiendo en tantos temas mientras pensaba en solo sonreír ladino para no preocuparle. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero él no era ni remotamente una buena opción, ni siquiera Kenma y Akaashi que debían pasar por su propio drama de hogar. Después de que dejé a Bokuto en casa pensé en la persona más sabia que conocí en mi vida.

Llegué a esa casa que no quedaba tan lejos del hogar de Bokuto, en los suburbios. Era un lugar muy hogareño, un hermoso jardín y una entrada en donde descansaban tres pares de zapatos de diferentes tamaños. Toqué la puerta y unos pasitos al otro lado fueron a prisa y esta se abrió.

Sonreí alzando la mano, la niña de ojos avellana enormes me miraron un rato como analizándome y pronto se giró hacia dentro de su hogar gritando.

— **¡Papi! ¡Hay un hombre viejo en la entrada!** —y bueno, me quedé en shock. No soy tan viejo, tengo un complejo con ello. Siempre me he sentido muy grande por mi aspecto físico pero tan solo tengo veintisiete.

— **¿Quien es?...** —y apareció detrás de una cortina, yo sonreí al verle y el parpadeó un par de veces para después ir a mi. No había crecido mucho, de hecho seguía bastante igual y tal vez la única diferencia era que tenia un bigote que solo le hacia lucir gracioso.— **¡Kuroo!** —dijo el con sorpresa.

— **Cuando tiempo, Yaku.**

Yaku y yo seguíamos siendo algo así como amigos a distancia. Podíamos contar el un con el otro aunque no salir con la frecuencia de antes, esto por que yo me la vivía mas entre fiestas nocturnas y él pues era actualmente un esposo y padre de familia ejemplar.

Cuando salimos de Nekoma entró a los estudios de a educación, se volvió profesor de una universidad y se casó con una compañera de clase. No tardó en ser padre, vivía a prisa y nadie lo juzgaba pues siempre había tenido ese instinto paternal emanar de los poros desde que eramos jóvenes, cuando nos cuidaba a todos, cuando nos reprendía por no usar bufada en tiempo de frío.

— **Que sorpresa que nos visites** —dijo tras invitarme a pasar — **ha pasado tanto tiempo.**

— **Me doy cuenta, Hori ha crecido tanto y ya ni siquiera me recuerda…**

La niña me miraba curiosa y venían a mi mente esos recuerdos de cuando siendo una bebé parlanchina me llamaba _'Kudo'._ Después, siendo seleccionado de vóley, mis visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes. Yaku lo entendió pero me hizo prometer por lo menos presentarme a la boda de su hija, aquello dicho a modo de broma.

— **¿Qué hay de tu esposa?**

— **Está en casa de su madre, la cuida algunos días** —comentó.

— **Ya, quería verla. Seguro sigue hermosa como siempre.**

— **Más que eso…—** dijo con una tonta risa de enamorado de la cual no pude evitar burlarme.

Si, Yaku vivía enamorado de su esposa, de su familia, de su vida. Si alguien podía llamarse pleno por haber cumplido sus metas era él. Llegar hasta ese punto no fue fácil, se que pasó por muchas cosas y que tuvo que tomar fuertes decisiones que le agotaron. Memorias de un Yaku quien lloraba por horas en mi hombro debido al rechazo de sus padres a su matrimonio, por lo difícil que fue el embarazo de su esposa, el hecho de que casi la perdía a ella y a su hija. Yaku pasó por tormenta en tormenta así que ahora, por suerte, tenía lo que merecía.

Creo que por eso y más acudí a él, por que de alguna manera con su mentalidad madura y abierta podía ser un buen baúl de secretos y consejos, uno infalible. Tan pronto mandó a Hori a jugar a su cuarto y las tazas de café humeante estaban sobre la mesa solté la bomba.

— **Seguro supiste lo de Kenma** —comenté, Yaku asintió. No me extrañaba después de todo él en su complejo siempre, aun después de graduados y casados, estaba cuidando de todo Nekoma.— **¿Y que piensas?**

— **No se realmente que esté pasando entre él y ese chico pero pienso que las decisiones y vida de Kozume es algo que se debe de respetar** —bebió de su café, aquellas palabras conllevaban obviedad.

— **Eso lo sé pero…si Kenma tuviera algo con ese chico ¿Crees que él está mal?** —me miró, rió un poco.

— **Primero que nada si Kenma tuviera esos gustos no se por que pienso que estaría con alguien como tu** —parpadee, eso sería tal vez lo más común justo como había pensado pero ni a mi me atraían los hombres, omitiendo a Bokuto, y ni a Kenma le movía un pelo, lo decía con su mirada de aburrimiento cada vez que me acercaba.— **pero de ser verdad pensaría que su situación es difícil.**

— **Si…**

— **Después de todo vivimos en una sociedad donde la gente espera que trabajes, te cases y tengas hijos con la persona que ellos quieran, como había estado apunto de pasar conmigo** —mece la cuchara dentro de su café mientras procesa lo que dirá— **que las cosas salgan bien o mal depende de la fuerza de Kenma para sobrellevar la situación.**

— **Eso es lo que me preocupa…que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte…** —dije cabizbajo.

— **Para eso hay que presionarle y motivarle, si es cierto que Kenma tiene sentimientos o una relación por ese chico creo que necesitará que lo motiven a luchar.** —rió un poco, fue de cierta forma refrescante.— **Justo como pasó cuando jugaba vóley**

— **Vaya que fue difícil…**

— **Pero no imposible** —agregó.

— **Entonces ¿Estás a favor de las relaciones así?**

— **Estoy a favor de que la gente elija su manera de amar si no afecta a la otra persona…**

Si no afecta a la otra persona. Me quedé pensando en, si yo amara a Bokuto ¿A él le afectaría? Supuse que si, Bokuto no quería nada que tuviera que ver con el amor por lo que mi forma de amar seria errónea para Yaku. Tras una larga charla sobre otros temas, la próxima navidad y su deseo de reunir a todos los jugadores de Nekoma terminamos la charla.

— **Si vez a Kenma lo saludas de mi parte, dile que quiero verlo y no solo en revistas —** dijo a modo de regaño, me causó cierta ternura.

— **Buenas noches, Yaku…** —me despedí de él y de su pequeña que dormitaba sobre sus brazos.

Apenas conduje un poco hacia casas cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, en la pantalla un basurero se mostraba, siempre era divertido verlo.

— **Hey, Bebekawa ¿Que hay?** —dije divertido, el otro se quejó al otro lado.

— **¿Dónde estás? Con que no me digas que colgado de cabeza en un parque todo estará bien** —escuchaba mucho ruido al otro lado, ya sabia sus intenciones desde ese momento.

— **Voy a casa en este momento así que no, no quiero ir al karaoke contigo**.

— **Eres un aburrido, Bokuto no tiene teléfono para llamarlo y no quiero invitar a Akaashi** —cuando dijo aquello alcé una ceja.

— **¿Por que no? Digo, se que no es bueno en el karaoke pero me extraña…**

— **Ya sabes, con sus rumores no quiero meterme en problemas.** —dijo simplón, me sentí molesto.

— **¿Disculpa? Tu también estas en la portada de esa revista por que tu ex-novia tiró tus canapes ¿Qué clase de amigo tan mas imbécil eres, Oikawa?** —estacioné el auto, esa calma que me había producido Yaku se disolvió un momento.

— **Tranquilo, no tengo ningún problema con él pero no quiero ser parte de otro escándalo además no somos amigos, somos compañeros de equipo** —mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, me sentí algo ¿Herido?— **posiblemente si no jugaramos en el mismo equipo ni siquiera nos hablaríamos.**

— **Tienes razón, buenas noches Oikawa** —dije para después colgar y lanzar el teléfono al asiento trasero.

Y el teléfono siguió sonando por unas tres ocasiones más hasta que cesó su ruido. Respiré profundo, agradecía que Bokuto no hubiese estado ahí y presenciara mi rabieta. Y es que me molestaba y preocupaba que eso ocurriera, que por unos cuantos chismes, que tal vez eran reales, fuesen a hacer de lado a Akaashi. Y pude pensarlo de cualquiera, pero tenia cierta esperanza en Oikawa, después de todo, de cierta manera, nos habíamos vuelto algo unidos los cuatro.

Sentía que parte del rechazo de Oikawa era precisamente por la palabra _"homosexuales"_ en la que había sido tachado Akaashi. Oikawa no parece la clase de persona que entendería esos temas, es la clase de hombre que vive por las mujeres y por el deporte, algo narcisista aunque de objetivos muy fijos. Seguro en su vida jamás se topó con alguien con gustos así, las únicas veces que debió escuchar de ello debió ser a su familia, ellos debieron decirle que eso no estaba del todo bien y creció con esa idea.

No podía juzgarlo pero ¡Santo cielo! ¡Decir que ni Akaashi ni nosotros eramos sus amigos también fue difícil!

Voté el teléfono en el sillón mientras me preparaba para hundirme en la bañera.

Hundir de cierta forma mis problemas

Ahogarlos en agua y jabón.

Volé hacia ese día en que nos conocimos formalmente, cuando aun eramos jugadores de nivel medio. Oikawa era un simplón presumido que no se detenía a mirar a a alguien que no fuese un rival digno, no muy diferente a su nemesis Ushijima de quien tanto hablaba. De alguna forma nos subestimó, recuerdo que Kenma con sus colocaciones y Lev con sus poderosos remates lo hicieron retroceder y sudar frío unas cuantas veces, recuerdo que en sus ojos había emoción por encontrar en aquella cancha enemigos nuevos a los que superar para demostrarse a si mismo que si podía con ello podría con Ushijima, fuimos un escalón enorme y difícil para su ego y al final del partido él sonreía con la victoria y nosotros solo observamos al _"Gran Rey"_ alzarse nuevamente.

Recuerdo que nos topamos en el pasillo, que hizo una burla sobre mi forma de jugar y lo grande que me veía para ser un jugador de nivel medio y también recuerdo que después de eso él tenia un ojo morado mientras Iwaizumi le ayudaba a levantarse.

Si, empezamos con el pie equivocado y si, rara vez me sacaban de mis casillas pero Iwaizumi tenía razón, Oikawa tenia el don.

Esa era la segunda vez que me molestaba con él, no debía sentirse orgulloso por llevarse ese título pero a estas alturas debía estar tan ebrio como para entenderlo. Oikawa no tenia tacto con las personas, era directo y sin escrúpulos pero no tanto como Tsukishima. Sin embargo el rechazo de Tsukishima sería más esperado pero el de Oikawa fue una enorme sorpresa.

Esperaba que Akaashi no se enterase de ello, no estoy seguro si le dolería pero una carga más a sus problemas sobraba.

Justo en ese momento yo tampoco estaba para otro problema más.

Pero cuando menos esperas estos tocan a tu puerta.

Están con un montón de maletas y con el cabello hecho un caos.

Yo solo suspiré abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

Y ayudando a tirar su equipaje en la sala solo se hundió en los sillones sin hablar.

No se por que presentía que esto pasaría, creo que por ello mismo decidí buscar a Yaku. Ahora Kenma había llegado a mi casa, en medio de la noche, se había botado al sillón y aceptado silencioso la cobija mientras hacia uso de ella como fortaleza.

Y no dijo nada.

Y no entendí que había pasado.

Pero supe que yo debía dejarlo entrar a mi vida por que soy su mejor amigo. Solo esperaba que realmente Akaashi estuviera bien, que esto no fuera el inicio de otro drama en nuestras existencias por que ¿Sabes? No hay tamaño para uno más.

* * *

 **Omake : Yaku**

 _Iba de un lado a otro a punto de hacer un hueco en el suelo. Varios ojos le miraban andar como un montón de felinos concentrados en una luz láser a punto de saltar. El joven se tallaba la cabeza, el frío apremiaba, la navidad se acercaba, era un veintitrés de diciembre y la gente cruzaba el extenso pasillo con regalos gigantes. Había abrazos, espera, algunas lagrimas leves entre ellas._

 _El pelinegro se puso de pie harto del andar del más bajo y lo detuvo por los hombros temerosos de que el hospital cobrara factura por los tallones del suelo pulcro y perfecto._

 _ **—Tranquilízate, nos pones de nervios a todos…**_

 _ **—Lo lamento…es solo que…**_

 _— **Lo sabemos** —dijo él— **por eso estamos aquí.**_

 _Yaku miró a sus amigos ahí reunidos, a todos los miembros de Nekoma y unos cuantos de la universidad. Todos, en vez de estarse preparando para la navidad, estaban ahí ansiosos esperando el regalo adelantado que recibiría el más bajo. Se sintió conmovido, emitió una gran sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de agradecer las puertas se abrieron, el doctor salió con la buena nueva : una hermosa niña había llegado a sus vidas._

 _Yaku entró al cuarto totalmente solo, ahí su mujer esperaba agotada, con el cabello hecho un lio y sin una gota de maquillaje, tan natural, tan perfecta. Sonrió cansada, en sus brazos algo reposaba, solo no pudo esperar a verla._

 _—Feliz Navidad, papi …—dijo la mujer mostrando a su pequeña, a la luz de sus ojos._

 _Y Yaku lloró, lloró todas las lágrimas que ella no había llorado. Y ella le reprendió pero aun esa sensibilidad era la que amaba de Yaku. ¿Cómo no llorar asi? Ahora tenia a dos hermosas mujeres en su vida._


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no fueron mejor. Desperté con la rutina habitual aunque esta vez había preparado dos tazas de café y dos platos de desayuno. Fui hacia el sillón, moví un poco su cuerpo aun envuelto bajo las cobijas totalmente en posición fetal y él solo se quejó, al menos aun seguía vivo.

— **Kenma, despierta…tienes que trabajar y yo también** —se hundió más bajo las sabanas, supe que no quería hablar. No se que le habrá pasado y a decir verdad no traía a la mano nada para su trabajo por lo que supuse que no lo haría. Ni siquiera su consola portátil, ni un cd, ni se veía su libreta de apuntes.

Decidí darle su espacio y tiempo, desayuné solo y él nunca se levantó, ni cuando me vestí, ni aun sentándome encima de él, ni hablándole para despedirme. Kenma no decía nada y me pregunté que haría si Akaashi preguntaba por él.

Levanté los hombros, él había pasado la noche aquí y es posible que Akaashi lo supiera pues ni siquiera llamó, y a la primera persona que llamaría sería a mí por lo que supuse que ese par había tenido algún problema. Soy todo un Shelock Holmes, lo sé.

Sin embargo no se por que sentí que algo así pasaría

Que no soportarían el drama de ser el centro de atención

Ahora sentía que debía tomar ese problema por las riendas pero no ahora, no aun. Kenma necesitaba calmarse y Akaashi, quien había pasado por mucho estrés, también. Este solo era el ojo del terrible huracán.

Aquel día en el estacionamiento del centro de prácticas vi un montón más de carros de lo habitual, varias combis, vehículos autorizados y demás, algunos ascendían por los peldaños con cámaras y se acercaban al gimnasio con familiaridad. Me extrañé, fui a prisa y dentro una aglomeración de personas rodeaban a alguien quien solo se cubría los ojos por los flashes, se veía perturbado ante tantas personas rodeándolo, las preguntas le llovían.

— **Akaashi-san ¿Es cierto que posee una inclinación sexual diferente?**

 **—** **Akaashi-san, aquí de la revista rosa ¿Cuál es su declaración sobre el matrimonio igualatorio?**

 **—** **¿Escuchó los comentarios de la artista Rei sobre su orientación?**

 **—** **¡Akaashi-san!**

— **Por favor, están interrumpiendo la practica…** —dijo él intentando disolver a la prensa pero esta presionaba cada vez má integrantes del equipo querían intervenir, estaban a su lado Hinata y Kageyama quienes pedían con la amabilidad que se retirasen, si hacían un movimiento en falso ellos tendrían un problema.

Akaashi era demasiado tranquilo para disolver a un grupo ansiosos de periodistas amarillistas, cada uno de ellos se esforzaría por tener un pedazo de información _'candente'_ para su revista. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de las manos y quien podría intervenir con diplomacia en ese instante, el señor escándalo, no se encontraba. Genial, primera vez que se te necesitaba Oikawa Tooru y no estabas cerca.

Justo cuando decidí intervenir ocurrió lo impensable, repentinamente frente a Akaashi estaba Bokuto cubriéndole, en su mirada había cierta molestia, una que veía solo cuando se concentraba en los partidos o cuando hacia una rabieta justificable y enorme.

— **Por favor, dejen a Akaashi en paz…** —lo pidió amablemente, no le escucharon.

 **—** **Bokuto Koutarou ¿Usted apoya las inclinaciones de su compañero?**

 **—** **¿Desde cuando saben sus gustos?** —y así continuaron hasta que la bomba detonó.

 **—** **¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Señores, están invadiendo un entrenamiento oficial, si no se retiran llamaré a la policía.** —dijo el entrenador entrando al gimnasio, de alguna forma su presencia infundía el miedo pues todos guardaron silencio — **Cualquier asunto que deban atender con Keiji puede ser después del entrenamiento, mientras tanto les pido se retiren.**

Los periodistas salieron poco a poco del gimnasio mientras que todos guardaban silencio. No hubo más que decir, ni siquiera el entrenador comentó algo al respecto solo empezó a llamar a todos para continuar el entrenamiento y yo, obviamente, daría mi castigo por llegar tarde corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

Fuera del gimnasio aun algunos periodistas esperaban a Akaashi, nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo para escuchar las indicaciones del entrenador que pasada la hora detuvo la practica.

— **Tomaremos unos días de descanso, todos están desconcentrados por la derrota y con esos periodistas aquí no podemos avanzar** —y en eso tenia razón, con el escándalo y los ánimos bajos era difícil continuar— **usen estos días sabiamente.**

— **Pero entrenador…** —Hinata iba a quejarse pero él pasó de largo sin permitir que nadie opinara.

Akaashi miraba al suelo, seguro debía sentir que la cancelación de las practicas era gen gran parte su culpa. ¡Ah! Me daba algo de tristeza puesto que le llovía sobre mojado. Solo nos quedó levantarnos del suelo e ir a las duchas para partir.

 **—** **El problema va a ser como saldrás de aquí ileso, Akaashi...—** le comenté mientras nos quitábamos las ropas en los vestidores.

 **—** **No creo que haya mucho problema por ello…—** dijo Iwaizumi sin más dejándonos confusos.

— **¡AH! ¡Necesito una ducha!** —Bokuto por su parte, después de tener un instante de protagonismo a causa de su pequeño arranque de amigo defensor, había vuelto a ser quien normalmente era, totalmente ajeno a las platicas aunque algo depresivo, en su mirar, por la cancelación de las mismas.

Lo seguí a las duchas, acto que dudé por dos segundos y medio pero al tercero me dije que no debía haber problema mientras no tuviera una repentina erección o algo así. Solo bastaba con no verlo e ignorar que sus feromonas me estaban afectando.

 **—** **Bro, vayamos a visitar a Kittykawa hoy** —sugirió, y fue entonces que recordé de nuestra pequeña discusión.

 **—** **No lo sé, yo…** —cuando abrimos las llaves del agua tuve una sensación pegajosa en el cuerpo— **pero….¿Que?**

— **¡Bah! ¿Qué es esto?** —Bokuto miró su propio cuerpo rodeado de una plasta al igual que el mio, cerramos las llaves al instante totalmente pegostosos — **hay algo en las tuberías…. Algo asqueroso….**

 **—** **Les advertiré al resto…** —dije intentando que mi cabello no se aplacara tanto pero tocarlo solo hacia que se pegara a mi mano. Bokuto saló detrás de mí pero al abrir la puerta que dividía las duchas de los vestidores nos recibió una lluvia brillante y un par de risas divertidas. Nishinoya y Hinata esperaban en un par de bancos a cada lado de la puerta y ahora teníamos un montón de brillos rosas y estrellas encima.

— **Ahora estoy todo brillante ¿Qué está pasando?** —ni siquiera pude decir algo cuando entre Kageyama y Tsukishima nos colocaban algo a la cintura. Mi visión se había limitado por que tenia brillantina en los parpados.

¡Era un caos! ¡Una verdadera venganza! Éramos arrastrados por Oikawa y por Iwa hasta la puerta principal del gimnasio y al abrirla de par en par solo pude sentir la lluvia de flashes. Detrás Iwa estaba complacido de que su venganza se realizara, por otro lado Akaashi pudo huir pues la prensa se había entretenido con nosotros quienes teníamos un montón de pegamento, brillantina y un par de tutús rosas cubriendo nuestras hombrías.

Si, seriamos la siguiente portada del nuevo numero de esa revista. Ya podía leerlo _"Nuevo escándalo del equipo de vóley"_ éramos la sensación, ellos reían, nosotros solo fingimos disfrutarlo.

Veamos el lado positivo.

Al menos no tengo arañas radioactivas en los calzones.

Hasta puedo asegurar que el mismo entrenador tuvo que ver con ello.

Vaya equipo que tenemos.

Al menos la piedad tocó sus corazones pues quitaron la trampilla de pegamento de las duchas y nos ayudaron a quitar un poco del mismo del cuerpo pero algunos brillos rosas aun estaban muy adheridos.

— **Al menos me veía fabuloso, bro —** juraba a si mismo Bokuto mientras el resto reía. Las bromas de Iwaizumi superaban por kilómetros a las nuestras. Empezaría a llamarlo _"sensei"._

Terminada nuestra labor y moderadamente pulcros fuimos hacia la salida cuando ya todos se habían retirado. La cancha estaba tan vacía y estaría así por varios días lo cual me produjo un hueco en el estomago. Igual Bokuto, en su lema de cero preocupaciones, torció una mueca ante la escena. No había balones, no había red, a esa hora aun debíamos estar rematando pero no se escuchaba el rechinido de los tenis y el impacto del balón.

Vaya situación.

Tras salir del gimnasio, en los escalones, había alguien sentado mensajeando en el móvil totalmente ajeno a nuestra presencia. Suspiré un poco y pasé a lado de él

 **—** **¡Hey! ¡Puerkawa! Te llevamos a casa…—** comenté, de todas formas Bokuto tenia planes de invadir la _"mansiónkawa"._

— **Basta de apodos…** —se puso de pie guardando el teléfono. Bokuto me había dado alcance — **yo estoy aquí para disc…. Decir que…**

 **—** **Basta, solo me tomaste en un mal momento** —reí para tranquilizarlo. Que Oikawa pensara en disculparse de alguien era un gran logro, lo era para mí. Era tan orgulloso que jamás lo haría, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y ahora estaba ahí a punto de pedir perdón a-quien-no-era-su-amigo según él.

Por su parte Bokuto no entendió nada de la tensión momentánea pero cuando Oikawa dijo pizza poco le importó. Tomaríamos nuestro descanso a lo grande.

— **Y qué ¿Sigue buscándote Yui?—** Oikawa rió recargándose en el asiento trasero mientras, como si fuese un perro al que sacan de paseo, Bokuto tenia la cabeza fuera del auto dejando que el viento peinara sus cabellos.

— **Primero me tira en la cara el hecho de que sale con otro sujeto y después está llamándome queriendo salir de nuevo —** rodó los ojos.

 **—** **Algo predecible.**

 **—** **Si, estará así un tiempo más.** —dijo volviendo a su labor de mensajear con tal vez alguna de sus nuevas conquistas o pretendientes en puerta.

A Oikawa no le duraba mucho la soltería.

Y hablando de soltería, por cruel que suene, tan pronto llegamos a la casa de Oikawa saqué mi móvil para llamar a mi inquilino. Omití decir su nombre, tal vez si alguno se enteraba por error le diría a Akaashi, tal vez él solo no quería que se enterara o tal vez lo sabia pero igual no era asunto de nadie más, solo de ellos dos y mio solo por que me vi dramáticamente involucrado.

 **—** **¿Ya comiste?** —cuestioné, respondió un casi inaudible si — **llegaré algo tarde, si quieres pedir cena hay dinero en el tercer bote de la alacena** —di instrucciones, él contestaba con frases cortas y exactas — **cualquier cosa llámame** —colgué y me quedé mirando el móvil por un rato, parece que era peor de lo que esperaba.

 **—** **¿A quien llamabas?** —me preguntó Oikawa curioso, con esa mirada divertida cuan periodista amarillista.

 **—** **A mi gato…** —dije apartando su cara de mi, demasiada cercanía. A unos pasos de nosotros Bokuto se había entretenido con la enorme pecera de Oikawa la cual tenía una colección de pargos, caracoles y otros peces cuyo nombre desconocía. A Bokuto le daban miedo, tal vez verlos en un lugar aislado no del todo pero cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro del mar para él eran letales.

 **—** **Hey…debes saber que no estoy en contra de Akaashi ni de su vida o decisiones…** —dijo Oikawa a mi lado llamando mi atención — **no pienses que lo discrimino solo ya he llamado demasiado la atención, según mi agente…**

 **—** **Entiendo, solo lo malinterpreté…** —me relajé un poco.

— **Aun así es raro, es decir. Si es de ese bando seguro se ha fijado en mi…—** si, Oikawa seguía siendo Oikawa. Me tallé la nuca, piqué algunas cuantas teclas del celular y le mostré la foto de hace unos días cuando borrachos iban abrazados en el asiento trasero.

— **Yo diría que más bien tú tienes algo con él. Mira que tuvimos que separarlos o te lo devorabas ahí mismo** —los ojos de Oikawa ensancharon de una manera graciosa e intentó quitarme el móvil pero lo guardé rápidamente — **No es tan raro cuando estás borracho, Homokawa.**

— **¡No tengo esos gustos! Ustedes se aprovechan de mi inconsciencia, eh** —se peinó los cabellos elegante y volvió a optar por la seriedad — **creo que Akaashi, de ser gay, es algo que ha decidido desde hace mucho tiempo en silencio para no afectar a nadie…pienso que de ser asi ha hecho bien.**

 **—** **Si, yo también lo pienso.**

Bokuto gritó desde la pecera pues un pargo se había acercado violentamente y fuera de reírme de la chusca escena volvía a mi mente esa serie de pensamientos atroces. Afectar a la otra persona, yo estaría afectando a Bokuto y era mejor no hacerlo, era mejor callarlo hasta que se fuera para siempre ese latir acelerado cuando sonreía hacia mí.

Nada que una pizza no haga olvidar. Comimos como nunca mientras mirábamos uno de los aburridos documentales de ovnis que tenia Oikawa en su extensa colección. A veces con esa finta de modelo, deportista, gigoló y egocentrista olvidaba que tenia su lado friki.

Oikawa tenia toda una habitación llena de cosas de aliens, de hecho había estado estudiando ciencias del espacio en la universidad , él si estaba totalmente metido a su carrera, podía decir cada constelación del celo nocturno con solo señalar a ella. Sabia de memoria estrellas, componentes, y nombres muy complejos de galaxias enteras. Siempre leía en los periódicos temas sobre planetas descubiertos y se emocionaba cuando los Ufologos exponían nuevas evidencias de otros mundos.

Tenia, en su lujosa casa, una habitación dedicada a sus investigaciones. Si alguien le decía que aquello era un hobbie o pasatiempo se ofendía en demasía pues lo tomaba en serio. En aquel cuarto, tapizado de posters y artículos, había toda una colección de vídeos desde VHS hasta DVD con evidencias irrefutables del fenómeno ovni.

Podía pasar horas hablando del tema, horas y horas de la tecnología alienígena pero eso solo lo hacia con amigos, más que nada con Iwaizumi quien debía escuchar toda la cátedra a la que solo le faltaba una presentación de Power Point para estar completa. Cuando se trataba de hablar de chicas solo hablaba de estrellas, a ellas les fascinaba decía él, mientras que los temas de alienígenas no eran para nada un tema de conquista por lo que se abstuvo mucho a sacarlo a conversación en sus relaciones.

Por ende esa habitación era un secreto para las chicas.

Así que según a palabras de Oikawa debíamos sentirnos honrados.

Obviamente Bokuto y yo solo alzábamos una ceja y cuando se distraía jugábamos con sus telescopios, su representación a escala de la vía láctea o esas figuras de aliens famosos de la cinematografía. La cosa es que cuando salía de su trance de abducción total nos obligaba a ver el más reciente de los documentales donde un tipo con acento raro hablaba de como es que los alienígenas habían colonizado la tierra hace miles de años y traído tecnología a las antiguas civilizaciones.

Si me lo preguntan siento que le quitan mucho crédito al intelecto humano con esas teorías, pero no le digan eso a Oikawa o se ofenderá diciendo que todos somos unos monos prehistóricos a comparación de sus queridos alienígenas.

 _"_ _Debería casarse con uno"_ pensaba infantilmente y tal vez él respondería _"Si pudiera lo haría, dicen que son buenos en el se.."_ y ya, hasta ahí llega mi imaginación, no quiero pensar más en esos artículos de testimonios femeninos sobre el sexo interespacial.

Cuando la noche llegó Bokuto yacía totalmente dormido y desparramado en el sillón grande, para mi suerte el tercer documental había terminado, Oikawa seguía con la vista fija al televisor, yo tenia cara de _"me quiero morir"_. Los créditos fueron un grito de esperanza para mi, uno muy interno y antes de que Oikawa empezara con su resumen y teorías lo interrumpí con un tema un poco más interesante que seguro seguiría.

 **—** **¿Qué hay de ti ahora? Tienes cara de que ya tienes nueva chica en lista** —Oikawa puso expresión de disgusto, parece que me había equivocado.

 **—** **Aunque te sorprendas no hay nadie en la lista…** —se hundió en el sillón a lado de Bokuto— **bueno hay chicas interesadas pero no interesantes…**

 **—** **Oh ho ho, Kittykawa está madurando.**

— **He pensado en que debo de buscar a la indicada, a la única y absoluta chica que me quiera por todo lo que soy…aunque todas dicen hacerlo he ahí lo difícil ...** —volvió a hundirse en el sillón. Bokuto se movió un poco.

 **—** **¿Por qué no buscar a alguien que no lo diga?** —sugerí.

 **—** **Como si existiera alguien así…** —dijo simplón, pasaron tres segundos cuando abrió los ojos como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo ¡En serio! Casi había un montículo de galaxias en sus ojos. Ver tanto alienígena empezaba a safarle los tornillos. **—Lo hay…**

 **—** **¿Lo hay?** —empezó a golpear sus puños haciendo memoria.

 **—** **Esta chica…la de Miyagi…la que iba en la preparatoria de Karasuno…** —se golpeó la cabeza repetidas ocasiones como si con eso botara las ideas. Deduje que por hacer cosas así se botó el cerebro.

— **Oh, la recuerdo. La chica de lentes** —dije ya no muy interesado, todos iban tras de ella, demasiado cliché.

— **¡Kiyoki!...no… ¡Kiyoko!** —bueno, había dado con el nombre pero ¿Por qué ella?— **ella pasó de mi cuando nos conocimos por que…creo que era tímida…es decir… es hermosa.**

 **—** **Han pasado diez años…**

 **—** **Y tiene hermoso cabello…**

 **—** **Posiblemente esté casada…**

 **—** **Y su lunar era ¿sexy?**

 **—** **Esté gorda y con hijos…**

 **—** **Y su voz era hermosa…**

 **—** **O tal vez es lesbiana…**

 **—** **Es perfecta….**

Y así perdimos a Oikawa quien se inundó en el recuerdo de una chica fugaz de hace diez años y a como lo conocía se encapricharía con tal de verla, tenerla, hasta enfadarse y dejarla. Oikawa necesitaba dejar de pensar que necesitaba de una mujer en su vida para ser feliz y ser más Bokuto pero ¿Quién soy yo para aconsejarlo? Estoy en la linea media de la locura por ser soltero y la tranquilidad de que la única persona que me gusta jamás se fijaría en mí ni en nadie más.

No iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer en su plan de conquista, tal vez si Kiyoko-chan seguía siendo el bombón de preparatoria con ese carácter que se cargaba ponga en cintura a Oikawa que falta le hacia. No era mi asunto, justo ahora debía encargarme de un Bokuto en total estado de putrefacción pues parecía muerto mientras lo cargaba al auto y llegar a cuidar de un Kenma que debía estar en la misma situación.

Mientras conducía por la oscura cuidad con un copiloto dormido pensé que realmente Bokuto tenia razón, el amor no era fácil, el amar era la cosa más compleja del universo. A veces iba bien, a veces las cosas estaban fatal y te afectaban irremediablemente aun siendo la persona más frívola e insensible, aun a personas como Kenma, aun a personas como Akaashi e inclusive podía pasarle al mismísimo Oikawa.

Me pregunté si acaso a Bokuto podría pasarle, luego reí al pensar en esa idea. Bokuto buscaba no afectarse por ratos prolongados a causa de los problemas, buscaba escapes para volver a ser feliz. Aun cuando Bokuto decidiera enamorarse jamás sufriría y eso lo hacia más fantástico.

Más inalcanzable.

Más único.

Me detuve frente a su casa y lo desperté moviéndolo un par de veces. Él se quejó pidiendo cinco minutos más y terminé sonando el claxon riendo pues dio un salto que casi atraviesa el techo.

 **—** **Anda, ve a dormir a tu cuarto…**

 **—** **Sentí que iba a morir…** —dijo él abriendo la puerta— **buenas noches, bro.**

 **—** **Buenas noches, Bokuto.**

Se detuvo un instante, y siguió su camino. Me extrañé de ese reflejo, tal vez aun estaba dormitando pero pasé de eso partiendo a mi hogar. Mi casa estaba oscura, como si aun estuviese sola. En el sillón descansaba Kenma, las cobijas al menos ya no le cubría el rostro pero si sus cabellos. En la mesa aun estaba la comida de la mañana y el café frío. Esto era peor de lo que esperaba, no quería involucrarme más de lo debía pero era hora.

Kenma era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y jamás lo vi en ese estado por nada ni por nadie…

* * *

 _ **Omake : Iwaizumi.**_

 _Había estado preparando todo con anticipación pero para su suerte ese día la cámara fotográfica de Oikawa no sería la única en captar el momento. Había colocado unas trampillas llenas de pegamento más liquido en los baños y metido dos bolsas grandes de diamantina rosa con estrellas en su casillero. Para su suerte el par de idiotas llegaban tarde así que advirtió al resto suplan mientras que, junto con Oikawa y aprovechando el escándalo de los reporteros preparaban todo. Los tutú entraron en el locker del castaño quien se sentía feliz de estar ayudando en los actos maquiavélicos de su amigo._

 _ **—**_ _ **Que no sea parte de tu arranque de ira me hace sentir muy bien, Iwa-chan**_ _—dijo lloriqueando._

 _ **—**_ _ **No cantes victoria, que se que te has comido mis canapes.**_

 _—_ _ **¿Que?**_ _—cuando Oikawa cerró la puerta de su locker ahí estaba la marca de muerte de Iwa, él tragó saliva totalmente asustado y miró a su amigo quien terminaba de alistarse para la practica —_ _ **I…Iwa-chan.**_

 _ **—**_ _ **Si lo haces bien ahora quedarás perdonado.**_

 _Y así Oikawa, para salvar su pellejo, prometió hacer un gran trabajo algo temeroso de la ira de Iwaizumi Hajime._


	8. Chapter 8

Hundir, rosado, blanco, color piel. Volvía a hundir mis dedos, su piel se ponía rosa, blanca y de nuevo color piel. Al cabo de varios jugueteos se tiñó por largo rato de rosado mientras podía sentir bajo mis palmas contra su espalda el ronco de su voz haciendo vibrar su cuerpo, mis emociones.

Habíamos decidido entrenar por nuestra cuenta, por que vamos, una derrota fuera de desanimar a algunos integrantes los motivaba a superarse. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando Hinata me llamó aquel día temprano diciendo que él y Kageyama habían encontrado un lugar para entrenar con el pretexto de un juego amistoso y así nos habíamos reunido desde las diez de la madrugada hasta las dos de medio día haciendo remates. A la convocatoria inesperada solo habían asistido ese par, Oikawa, Bokuto y yo. De Tsukishima no me sorprende su falta, por su parte Akaashi no respondió llamadas, Ushijima decidió pasar el día libre con su familia, Nishinoya había salido hacia Miyagi a visitar a su abuela y pues nosotros tres eramos los solteros afortunados y dispuestos a un rato de diversión 24/7, a excepción de Iwaizumi quien tenia una pareja estable pero según a sus palabras:

 **—Trabaja hasta pasadas las cinco asi que no hay mucho problema por ello.**

 **—Iwa-chan se ha conseguido una buena mujer aunque da la impresión de que ella te mantendrá a ti** —Oikawa reía, Iwaizumi se molestaba por el comentario pero era en parte una realidad. Su novia, por lo poco que sabíamos, trabaja en vienes raíces y vendía mansiones. Su salario era enorme pues estaba en primer lugar de ventas y sus propinas eran exorbitantes.

La chica, de cabellos negros y cortos, mirada de ejecutiva y porte de Diosa, a veces se daba un respiro y recogía a Iwaizumi en un lujoso vehiculo de color negro. Era de lo más enternecedor ver a Iwa con las mejillas rojas y bajando las orejas como cachorro frente a tan imponente mujer, lo tenia comiendo de su mano en el buen sentido. La chica de Iwaizumi era perfecta, le calzaba a la medida a las altas expectativas de él y posiblemente las rebasaba. Era madura, alegre y tranquila mientras que Iwaizumi seguía siendo Iwaizumi.

 **—¿Y que hay de ustedes?** —a decir verdad poco sabíamos de la vida sentimental o emocional de Hinata y Kageyama. Sabia que Hinata vivía con su hermana quien estudiaba artes visuales en la Universidad de Tokio y por su parte Kageyama vivía en un apartamento que olía a Voley desde tres cuadras a la redonda.

— **Bueno, Natsu saldría con su novio hoy** —dijo haciendo un puchero de hermano celoso y posesivo— **y seguro Kageyama no tendrá problemas con su esposa.**

 **—¿Esposa?** —me sorprendí, bastante.

— **Está casado con un balón de vóley.** —dijo en un susurro para que no fuera escuchado— **en serio, duerme con el. Apuesto que hasta se baña con ese balón.**

— **¡Hey!** —y ahí iban de nuevo el dueto dinámico a pelear y golpearse haciendo su típico drama cómico.

Si, ellos dos seguían siendo unos niños y por más que intentara no podía imaginar a ninguno en ese tipo de relación. Hinata había tenido pretendientes, a veces le iban a apoyar a los partidos pero frente a ellas era un manojo de nervios y tartamudeos que creo las ahuyentaba. Por su parte Kageyama pasaba de largo de las chicas por mirar la red. Eran un caso perdido.

Igual yo poco a poco me quedo sin salvación. Cuando terminamos de practicar Bokuto se había estado quejando de un dolor de espalda por dormir en mala posición y me pidió un masaje y ahí estaba yo hundiendo los dedos en su piel desnuda y viendo como esta cambiaba de color con el pasar de mis dedos. Algo idiotizado, algo perdido.

— **Oh…** —dije al notar algo y mientras estaba distraído busqué en mi maleta una pluma.

Bokuto tenia un montón de pecas en los hombros y lunares en la espalda acomodados estratégicamente que si los única con líneas rectas con una pluma formaban un grande y enorme miembro viril.

— **¡Jajajaja!** —Oikawa se había partido de risa mientras Bokuto no entendía intentando ver que había en su espalda. Pronto uní mis risas a las de Oikawa mientras Bokuto daba un espectáculo girando en círculos intentando ver la obra de arte que había grabado en su espalda.

Fue hasta que se observó en el reflejo de un vehículo que me miró torciendo la boca y yo solo me disculpé con la mirada. Al menos me di el gusto de tocar su espalda, pero no, estaba mal pensar en ello, por que no soy gay aunque mi bro esté tan bueno.

Nos despedimos y cada quien partió a sus hogares. Para mi suerte Iwaizumi se había sacrificado por llevar a Oikawa a su casa ya que seguro pretendía que yo le llevase, y no es que me desagradara o estuviera en contra pero no era tan emocionante conducir hasta Narnia. Yo por mi parte llevé a Bokuto mientras que Kageyama sorpresivamente había aprendido a conducir meses atrás y llevaba a Hinata a casa terminada cada practica. Según a palabras de Hinata _"Realmente es un cafre pero al menos no ha matado a nadie"._

— **Bro, no hay nada que hacer en casa ¿Puedo quedarme el resto del día en la tuya?** —dijo él mientras conducía y aunque estuve a punto de responder que si emocionado recordé a mi inquilino.

 **—No es buena idea yo…**

 **—Si tienes un desastre no hay problema, yo también lo tengo…** —y me miró con esos ojos emocionados a los cuales no puedo decirle que no— **anda, prometo portarme bien.**

¡Ah! ¡Bro! ¿Cómo le haces para tener esa combinación de desgarradora de sensualidad y aplastante ternura? Debe ser un pecado que gente como tú exista en esta tierra pero, bueno, estoy agradecido. ¡Gracias Dios!.

Ya buscaría la forma de pedir, rogar y suplicar que mantuviera en secreto el echo de que Kenma staba en mis aposentos, por que seguro Bokuto podía guardar un secreto de bros. Así con todos los nervios invadiéndome el cuerpo abrí la puerta de mi penumbroso hogar que, en efecto, era un caos pero uno tranquilizante pues había vasos de sopa vacio, frituras, sodas y golosinas regados en la sala señal de que Kenma había comido aunque él no estaba ahí solo un montón de cobijas apiladas en el suelo.

— **Wow, bro. Te has dado la buena vida…** —dijo Bokuto agachándose al suelo para tomar la bolsa de frituras más llena pero, cuan película de terror, una mano flacucha y pálida salió entre las cobijas tomando la muñeca de Bokuto haciéndole soltar el grito más femenino que sus roncos pulmones pudieron emitir. **—Q…q…que es ….**

 **—Kenma….**

Las cobijas se removieron y debajo nuestro pequeño amigo había salido con unas ojeras terribles, cabello alborotado y a medio vestir. Bokuto había vuelto a asustarse, a pesar de reconocerlo tenia cara de muerto.

— **Vamos, Halloween ya pasó, deja de asustar gente —** dije terminandole de arrancar las cobijas o al menos intentando hacerlo por que se aferró a ellas con fuerza.

 **—¿Qué hace Kenma aquí?** —preguntó Bokuto.

 **—Es lo que yo quisiera saber pero no me ha dicho nada, lleva varios días acá…** —y aunque Bokuto pareciera que quería opinar guardó silencio y fingió, para nuestra suerte, total demencia.

Ese día nos tiramos a ver una película, Kenma había vuelto a sus cobijas y su maraña de cabellos bicolor saliendo de entre ellas mientras Bokuto, en el sillón opusto, tenia las rodilllas pegadas al pecho, la almohada encima de la cabeza y los ojos fijos sobre la pantalla esperando el momento de la sorpresa.

Si, Bokuto tenia ese complejo extraño de amar las películas de terror pero ser un total miedoso ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo lo secundaba solo para reir un rato.

— **No puedo seguir viendo, maldición no podré dormir —** dijo levantándose de golpe del sillón lanzando su almohada encima de Kenma por accidente — **lo siento, olvidaba que estaba ahí.**

— **Descuida, ya a estas alturas no siente, es una buena alfombra…—** puse mis pies sobre él, Kenma se quitó las cobijas y me miró fulminante — **aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no haces algo con tu cabello? Deberías de cortarlo como lo hacías…**

Él que sedó pensativo, como si realmente lo meditara. Su silencio pasó a aburrir a Bokuto quien terminó por interrumpir los intentos de Kenma de emitir palabra.

— **Está bien así, luce como un personaje de terror. ¡Hey! Si Akaashi volviera a dejarse la barba seguro podrían ir a una casa embrujada y asustar gente** —y así Bokuto dijo la palabra mágica, el nombre inmensionable, el innombrable y ¿No se por que sigo pensando en ello con dramatismo? Después de todo desconozco totalmente el porque estaban separados. Sin embargo, la manera en que Kenma volvió a enroscarse entre las cobijas confirmó muchas de mis preguntas

— **Te llevo a casa, bro** —dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a un confundido Bokuto.

Y ahí íbamos de vuelta aunque ahora parecía algo silencioso, no podía ser para menos, pienso que inclusive alguien como él podría entender que el ambiente entre Akaashi y Kenma estaba tenso lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Akaashi habrá hablado de la causa con alguien más? De haberlo hecho, posiblemente, fuese con el mismo Bokuto.

— **Bro…¿Tienes idea que ha pasado con ellos?** —cuestioné, él no respondió. Seguro era uno de esos temas que en su política de charlas se veía obligado a evitar. — **Olvidalo, yo…**

 **—¿Puedes dejarme aquí?** —dijo señalando una tienda, alcé una ceja pero en vez de preguntar por qué solo me estacioné — **¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **—No, yo iré a comprar coas navideñas… hay buenas ofertas aquí…** —se bajó del auto cerrando la puerta tras de él **—Buenas noches, bro** —dijo con la sonrisa de siempre, pero fue extraño.

— **Buenas noches…** —dije apenas mientras él cruzaba la calle volteando a los lados hacia la vieja tienda.

Eres demasiado predecible e impredecible a su vez ¿Cómo lo logras? No lo sé, eres tú tan especial y sorprendente que no dejas de maravillarme, tan cambiante e impulsivo y a su vez analítico. Siento que detrás de esa sonrisa hay a veces una mueca seria y detrás de tus ojos felices hay cierta tristeza. Basta con verte de vez en cuando dúrante diez años para creer de ti todo eso, basta con deducir que esperas en la tienda a que me vaya para poder ir a buscarlo.

Y una parte de mi espera que asi sea y otra no lo espera

Porque si haces la diferencia podrías salvarlos

Porque si te involucras demasiado

Todos podrían ver

Esa cara que has estado ocultando

Y ¿Sabes? Soy egoísta porque he esperado tanto por ser yo y solo yo quien vea de ti no solo tus sonrisas.

Tras divagar fui a casa y las cobijas estaban regadas en la sala, aun estaban las cosas de Kenma pero él ya no estaba. Me asomé por una rendija de la ventana que da hacia el estacionamiento y lo vi cruzando entre los pastos con una bolsa en mano. Por un segundo me preocupé pero le vi llegar por la puerta después de ir a la tienda de conveniencia. Supuse que a veces lo hacia, la comida chatarra que compraba no venia sola a casa. Esa vez no fue la excepción, curioso noté que traía una bolsa de frituras, soda y sopa instantánea además de otra cosa que no me permitió ver pues lo cubrió receloso.

 **—Kenma…** —me animé a decir.— **¿Podrías dejarme ayudarte? Después de todo soy tu mejor amigo, creo.** —y él me miró un par de veces entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

 **—Debes estar muy desesperado como para decir algo asi…** —¡Y yo que me había esforzado en decir algo tan cliché y cursi! Maldito Kenma, ojalá le haga daño todas las porquerías que come.— **Pero si…necesito tu ayuda.**

Y así mostró lo que había comprado, y aun cuando quise reírme sentí que en el pequeño porcentaje de amabilidad que me quedaba debía mantener silencio. Mientras se sentaba en un banquillo en medio del baño me puse a preparar un bote de tinte según las instrucciones. Debía combinarse el activador de color, el peróxido y después aplicar una crema protectora. Me coloqué los guantes de plástico mientras él se colocaba una toalla en el cuello.

 **—Ha pasado un montón desde la última vez que hicimos esto…** —le dije recordando que cuando estudiaba la universidad decidió volver a teñirlo porque los profesores se la hacían de lío por sus fachas. Ya que decidió dejar la escuela, en vista de que a ellos tampoco les agradaba un Kenma rubio y a Kenma rubio no le agradaba la escuela, no lo volvió a teñir, ni cortar, ni hacer nada por lucir decente. **—¿Planeas cortarlo?**

— **No…** —respondió a secas mientras empezaba a colocar la pintura desde sus raíces haca abajo temiendo que no alcanzara para sus largas hebras. Por suerte Kenma era de poco cabello por lo que las cosas empezaron a verse bien.

— **¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?** —dije temeroso del rechazo, Kenma lo consideró unos segundos.

 **—Discutimos por nada y por todo…** —fue su respuesta, tan ambigua.

 **—¿Tiene que ver con los chismes?**

 **—Un poco…le preocupa demasiado** —dijo.

 **—Bueno, es que de eso depende su carrera, tristemente.**

 **—Eso mismo dijo él y agregó algo sobre mi falta de interés por un mejor trabajo, ordenar la casa… creo que le molesta como soy, no lo dice mucho pero si lo presionan tanto termina diciendo…** —hizo una pausa, por un instante bajó su cabeza — **cosas.**

No me gustaba ver a Kenma así pero tampoco podía estar en contra de Akaashi, después de todo habían sido días difíciles y él los había resentido más que a nadie. Tal vez había falta de comprensión por parte de Kenma y falta de paciencia por parte de Akaashi pero si de algo estaba seguro es que a ambos les dolía la situación y que, con su alejamiento sin hablar las cosas, solamente estaban dejando morir lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos.

 **—Sigo pensando que cosas como esas ocurren por circunstancias… y terminan de la misma manera…**

Aunque dijo eso no sentí que estaba convencido de sus propias palabras. Otorgué con el silencio, gastando mi ultimo gramo de respeto, y dejé su cabello en calma mientras el tinte hacia lo suyo. Ese día Kenma durmió con el olor a peróxido y un cabello dorado expandido por su cara, hombros y sillón. Seguro si Akaashi lo viera ahora se arrepentiría totalmente de sus palabras y le pediría perdón de la manera más melosa posible, reí ante mi propia imaginación, esos dos jamás darían pasos como esos y de hecho me preguntaba, que ahora sabiendo que tienen una relación ¿Ellos estaban en sintonía sobre la definición de esa misma relación?

Podia ser que para Kenma fuera circunstancial pero para Akaashi era real.

Tal vez era al revés

Solo ellos en su cabecita dura lo sabían

Posiblemente solo les faltaba hablarlo de verdad.

A los días volvimos al entrenamiento, Kenma para mi suerte ya emitía más de dos palabras al día y hasta había empezado a comer por lo que volvía tranquilo a mi labor. Bokuto seguía siendo Bokuto, llegando tarde y corriendo alrededor de la cancha jugando contra Hinata quien irremediablemente perdía. Oikawa hacia estiramientos y el resto empezaba los remates mientras que, para mi extrañeza, el capitán brillaba por su ausencia.

 **—¿Donde está Ushijima?** —le pregunté a Oikawa quien puso cara de _"¿Crees que soy su niñera? Lo tengo acá en el bolsillo, deja que desperté con él y ahorita llega"._ Si, nadie podía preguntarle sobre el capi pero bueno, para mi era divertido hacerlo rabiar y más después de tantos días.

— **Si no fuera por que respeto a su esposa y a su hijo por mi se lo podría llevar un tren, un camión, un avión y botarlo en la luna** —se puso de pie y miró hacia los lados como si buscara a alguien.

 **—Como eres su fan numero no, creí que lo sabrías.**

— **No me jodas, Kuroo** —cuando Hinata pasaba en las cercanías fue sujetado por Oikawa y arrastrado contra su voluntad a la charla — **Chibi-chan, a ti te buscaba.**

— **G..Gran Rey…—** si, había costumbres que no se iban.

 **—Ah, necesitaba que me hicieras un pequeño favorcito pero es un secreto** —guiñó, que asco.

 **—No te daré mi posición de As**

 **—¡Ni siquiera eres el As!**

 **—¡Pero cuando lo sea no te lo daré!** —y así fui espectador del show de bobos.

 **—Necesito que me consigas el numero de la manager de Karasuno…** —y si, sospeché que sobre eso iba.

 **—¿La manager? ¿La actual? Yo no la conozco pero el entrenador Ukai…**

 **—¡No! ¡bobo! La que iba con ustedes.**

 **—¡Shimizu-san!** —Oikawa le tapó la boca y le pidó guardar silencio — **No tengo su teléfono pero se lo puedo pedir a Yachi.**

 **—¿Yachi? Ah, si, la rubia.** —dijo tras pensarlo un rato, yo me desinteresé de la charla totalmente sobre todo por que Oikawa y sus intentos de conquista lo hacían aun más molesto de lo que era a veces.

Me detuve en medio de la cancha mirando a Akaashi rematar con fuerza, como si hubiese estado necesitando descargarse desde hace días. Los ánimos del equipo parecían renovados, el entrenador volvía a gritar ordenes y todos se concentraban para futuros juegos. Al menos por ese lado las cosas se habían estabilizado mientras en mi mente guardaba la duda del que había pasado con Bokuto esa noche, pese a sospecharlo, sabia que de preguntar él no diría nada.

— **¡Escuchen!** —dijo Nishinoya interrumpiendo el entrenamiento, ya para esas alturas y después de tantas interrupciones el entrenador solo rodaba los ojos y nos dejaba ser — **El capitán está en la televisión.**

Acercó su enorme teléfono, demasiado para alguien de su estatura, y todos nos acercamos curiosos a ver que ocurría.

Ushijima estaba en una rodeado por periodistas a unos metros de la asociación deportiva, misma que para nuestra suerte no quedaba cerca del gimnasio, y causa por la cual seguramente iba tarde. El subtitulo de la entrevista tenia su nombre y titulo como capitán, el programa era de esos noticieros deportivos matutinos que Nishinoya veía mientras se cambiaba para entrar a la cancha y se podía ver, por la cantidad de micrófonos, que al menos cuatro cadenas diferentes estaban con él.

— **Pienso que los eventos ocurridos no entorpecerán el rendimiento del equipo, estamos todos de acuerdo en continuar trabajando para acender en próximos torneos** —dijo sabiamente.

 **— La cámara le hace ver mas gordo…** —dijo Oikawa riendo.

 **—Shhh.**

 **—¿Que hay sobre el jugador Akaashi Keiji?** —preguntó una entrevistadora. Ushijima hizo una pausa mientras Akaashi observaba la pantalla.

— **No estoy de acuerdo con las acciones realizadas y pienso que todo intento de crear sensacionalismo dentro de un ámbito meramente deportivo debe ser sancionado**.—todos guardamos silencio, sobre todo Akaashi.

— **¿Entonces no apoya para nada las tendencias de su jugador?** —Ushijima no opinó, solo dejó que los reporteros con el micrófono alzado mientras se abría paso hacia su vehículo— **Y así Ushijima Wakatoshi, capitán de la selección de vóley de Japón, ha declarado que las acciones sensacionalistas de Akaashi Keiji serán sancionadas asi como cualquier otra del mismo equipo. Regresamos al estudio.**

El conductor empezó a hablar mientras Nishinoya bajaba el volumen, nadie dijo nada, no sabia si había desacuerdo o así alguien estaba a favor de las ideas de Ushijima pero yo, por mi par, sentí como hace mucho tiempo no sentía , una ira acumulada que llegaba hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Lancé la toalla de mi cuello lejos, salí del gimnasio a paso veloz y di vueltas como una fiera por el estacionamiento. Escuché que la puerta del gimnasio nuevamente se cerró, alguien más iba hacia mi e intentaba detener mi furia.

 **—Kuroo, tranquilízate…** —y apenas podía escuchar su voz cuando vi el carro de Ushijima detenerse cerca de ahí, era quien había estado esperando — **no hagas una locura.**

Pero yo no escuché, solo hice a Bokuto de lado y fui a prisa hacia Ushijima, apenas dio un paso fuera del auto cuando mi puño fue directo a su rostro. Lo detuvo, era aun más fuerte que yo, y me miró firme.

 **—Eres un imbécil, Ushijima…** —y sentía que mi voz salía a gruñidos mientras unos brazos me rodeaban y me separaban de él — **¡Realmente lo eres!**

Y no puedo recordar mucho de ello, solo viene a mi mente como era alejado a tirones de Ushijima mientras él me miraba indiferente y un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente

* * *

 _ **Omake : Yachi.**_

 _Miró el nombre que su móvil marcaba y maniobró del susto un par de veces con él hasta que finalmente lo detuvo, con la dignidad por los suelos y contestó a la llamada._

 _— **Si, aquí Hitoka** —dijo desde su oficina de diseño mientras escuchaba al jugador de vóley con tan extraña solicitud — **¿Kiyoko-san? Si aún tengo contacto con ella…**_

 _Y aún cuando las razones del pelinaranja fueron de lo más bizarras terminó enviando por mensaje el número de la pelinegra. Hinata agradeció con un montón de emoticones y Yachi rememoró esos días en Karasuno donde era más fácil verse en vez de enviar solo mensajes. Cerró el móvil con una media sonrisa mientras volvía a sus planos pero tan pronto se concentraba este volvió a sonar. Sonó y sonó y sonó mensaje tras mensaje del pelinaranja y así durante el resto del día. A las once de la noche, en que realmente estaba agotada tanto de trabajar como del sonido del celular le dijo buenas noches y botó el móvil lejos, se hundió entre las almohadas y lamentó que su compañero de mensajes, Kenma, desapareciera de repente pues ahora la estaba tomando como sustituta._

 _Y eso la hacía feliz…pero la agotaría a montones por varios días._


	9. Chapter 9

_He estado teniendo problemas estos meses pero espero para diciembre seguir publicando esta historia. Solo doy seña de que no la he abandonado. Este capitulo va dedicado a Mimiru, ¡Gracias por apoyar lo que escribo!_

* * *

Lo único que supe al despertar, y eso por que Oikawa me llamó solo para burlarse, es que mientras Bokuto me arrastraba lejos de Ushijima en el estacionamiento con todo el equipo como espectador giró tan a prisa que mi cabeza dio contra uno de los postes de luz y terminé inconsciente en sus brazos en la escena más chusca y cómica.

Eso explicaba el tremendo golpe que había necesitado de algo de cinta médica, una gasa para cubrir y una dosis de alcohol doloroso colocado nada amablemente por Kenma.

— **Bokuto te trajo hasta el sillón..dijo que estabas a punto de tirar lasers por los ojos y cosas que no entendí, entonces se fue.** —contaba Kenma mientras lanzaba mi camisa con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre adheridas, a la lavadora.

Realmente perdí la cabeza, y sigo sin entender por que. Tampoco entiendo como fue que Bokuto condujo mi auto, ni se que pasó con Ushijima ni el resto de la práctica. Mientras me tiraba de nuevo al sillón deducía que no entendía nada y que solo mi cabeza actuaba por impulso, debía de parar antes de herir en serio a alguien pero me ebullía la sangre las ideas de ese hombre.

Ahora estoy un poco en el bando de Oikawa quien seguro había sacado sus palomitas y banderas de apoyo para que nockeara al capitán ¡Te he fallado!. Kenma nunca preguntó por que había ocurrido todo aquello y fue lo mejor que no lo hiciera puesto que aquello parecía el inicio de una verdadera tormenta, ojalá solo fueran ideas mías pero lo sentía en cada poro de la piel.

Esa noche salí de casa, cuando Kenma al fin después de tanto había prendido su consola y se había perdido en la pantalla. Iba sin un rumbo fijo, realmente, necesitaba vagar y pensar en las cosas que habían estado pasando aunque pensar hacia que me doliera la cabeza y pesara el cuerpo. Tal vez debía ser menos Kuroo y más Bokuto, mandar todo por un tubo y sentarme a observar a la gente. Eso hice, sin más ahogué el tema en una botella de té mientras la banca del parque y un perro faldero eran mis dos compañeras. Ansiaba un cigarro, o al menos el aroma mentolado de uno me hizo desearlo.

— **Demasiada soledad para un hombre como tú…** —dijo esa voz conocida, ese aroma a jazmines fundido al humo.

—N **o te había preguntado tu nombre asi que no puedo saludarte adecuadamente…** —dije disculpándome mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado cruzando la pierna mostrando parte de la misma por la abertura del vestido negro.

— **No importa, de todas formas lo olvidarías…** —volvió a fumar de su cigarrillo mientras a unos pasos de nosotros su vehículo y su chófer aguardaban. Ella, aquella modelo, se había detenido de sus actividades importantes tan pronto me vio solo y desamparado en el parque solitario.

— **Seguro tienes una importante agenda, te vi en el espectacular frente a mi casa, vaya manera de mejorar la vista** —ella ríe, sabe que mi coqueteo es mero teatro, que no hay una cuestión emocional, mera camaradería.

— **Bueno, es un mercado grande y competitivo, me falta mucho para superar al super deportista y sex symbol que eres…** —se inclinó de lado y sus cabellos ondulados cayeron suaves — **pero para tener fama y éxito pareces cabizbajo ¿Ocurrió algo, querido?**

— **Bueno, soy de los que son felices con cosas mas difíciles de obtener que la fama y el dinero** —respondí— **a estas alturas hubiera deseado que esas dos cosas me quitaran esta tormenta.**

— **La tormenta que tienes tu mismo la creas…** —cruzó su otra pierna mientras miraba a la gente pasar, tan ajenos a nosotros, sin saber.— **Tetsu, quítate el complejo y muéstrame una sonrisa que eres más sexy cuando lo haces.**

— **De verdad eres experta alegrando la vida de los hombres…**

— **Solo de los que tienen algo que ofrecerme, tu eres mi excepción. Dame un buen motivo y yo puedo hacer hasta un milagro** —guiñó mientras sostenía mi mejilla con sus dedos, con esas uñas largas postizas y toda esa amabilidad que desbordaba bajo ese maquillaje de falsedades.

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre, sin embargo ella quería verme feliz. ¿Empatía? ¿amistad? ¿mero ocio? Llamenlo como quieran pero ver a esa mujer tan perfecta, con sus curvas y sus palabras, su sabiduría y su sonrisa, la sensualidad desgarradora compensada con una dulce mirada de pestañas grandes y mejillas rojas me hace pensar que no soy homosexual, ni tampoco heterosexual pues no puedo fijarme en ella, no me mueve ni un pelo pese a ser tan única y hermosa, solo se trata de Bokuto, solo de eso.

Al fin pude admitirlo.

Vaya.

Estoy enamorado.

Enamorado de él.

Y sonó el teléfono cortando nuestra interesante charla de romances y luchas perdidas, de otras que ni siquiera fueron batallas.

— **¿Bueno?**

— **Kuroo, amigo.** —y ahí iba Oikawa, mi fan numero uno— **tengo tanto que contarte ¿Dónde estás?**

— **Cerca de casa ¿Ocurre algo?**

— **Ocurre todo, voy para allá** —ni siquiera me dejó contestarle pues colgó el teléfono. ¡Vaya manera!

— **Veo que tendrás una noche ajetreada…** —dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

— **Parece que un amigo tuvo un buen día y me lo vendrá a restregar en la cara…** —la acompañé a su auto, ella sujetada de mi brazo— **Gracias por la charla, siempre me hace falta hablar con una dama después de tanto orco.**

— **Siempre puede contar con mi oído y mi voz, Tetsu** —besó mi mejilla, un acto común en ella — **si necesitas un favor sabes donde buscarme…**

— **Creo que lo necesitaré…** —dije sonriendo, vaya que si.

— **Esperaré atenta, entonces…**

Y así ella partió en su auto, aun más hermoso y nuevo que el mio, mientras yo retomaba camino a casa con una sensación de ligereza en los pies. Ahora quedaba enfrentar el más grande e insoportable de los retos de ese día : la felicidad de Oikawa.

Apenas llegó a casa Kenma le miró cuan gato territorial y se fue de la sala arrastrando su cobija lejos de Oikawa.

— **¿Ese era tu amigo? Ya sabes…el que sale en la revista y que…**

— **Si, es él. La mismísima celebridad que te roba portada** —dije invitándole a sentarse entre los escombros de lo que debería ser mi sala.

— **Se ve deplorable aunque el cabello teñido le sienta…** —dijo como un comentario vago y pronto tomó rumbo a su charla personal de lo fabuloso que fue hablar con Kiyoko.

Básicamente el tipo había querido mover a la CIA, el FBI y la Interpool para poder saber que es de ella y donde estaba localizada en el mapamundi. Kiyoko se había vuelto maestra de un Kindergarden, no me sorprende pues cuidar a los de Karasuno debió ser el equivalente, pero "lo más fenomenal", según el fuera de onda Oikawa, era que vivía ahí mismo, en Tokio.

¿Qué acaso todos vivían en Tokio? A excepción de Lev, claro. Él al fin se fue a Rusia y nunca volvimos a saber de él. Pero es en serio, había mucho de mi pasado ahí y eso se empezaba a volver tétrico.

— **Aunque pasa sus fines de semana en Miyagi, por sus padres.** —comentó como si me importara — **por eso no aceptó salir conmigo este fin.**

— **Creo que te está rechazando.**

— **Creo que estás celoso**

— **¿Celoso? Ella no es mi tipo y tu mucho menos así que no te ilusiones** —dije dándole un golpe en la frente.

— **Oh, entonces el fabuloso Kuroo Tetsurou tiene un tipo.** —me codeó siguiéndome a la cocina— **¿Quieres hablar de eso?**

— **Mi tipo es de amplias curvas, gruesos, labios, voz sensual y sin descaro** —comenté — **pero conocí a alguien así solo no me movió el piso**.

— **Que desgracia, tu siempre conoces mujeres con curvas y "solo no te mueven" ¿Entonces que te mueve?**

— **Bokuto.**

— **¿Qué?** —el ambiente se volvió frío y pues si, lo dije sin pensar. Mientras preparaba un café Oikawa esperaba una explicación no-homosexual de mi respuesta, una justificación que no conllevara a fantasías sexuales de espadas chocando. Pero no la tenia, no la tenia y ya me estaba cansando de buscarme excusas como para ahora buscárselas a otros.

— **Así, solo eso. Ni siquiera se por que te estoy diciendo esto a ti, debía ser a Kenma pero él ya debe saberlo** —y golpee mi frente contra la mesa mientras Oikawa digería mi confesión.

¡Si! ¡Me gusta Bokuto! ¡Me gustan sus anchos brazos y su enorme sonrisa! Me encanta la forma en que sus cejas se arquean y sus extrañas manías, me enloquece el tamaño de sus manos y la forma extraña en que acomoda sus rodilleras, me gusta que sonría aunque sea con falsedad y esa forma tan burlesca que tiene de tratar a los demás. Me gustan sus lunares en la espalda que tienen forma de pene si unes los puntos y esos remolinos de cabello negro y blanco que se forman en su nuca.

!Me gusta! ¡Me gusta lo que se de él y lo que no también!

Me gusta y estoy enloqueciendo por ello

Porque llevo diez años a su lado

Y desde hace un tiempo

Cada día que despierto

Lo primero que pienso

Es "Hoy me gusta más"

Y mientras decía eso en mi mente o en voz alta, no estuve seguro, sentí que iba a sollozar. ¡Maldición! Estoy tan frustrado y tan feliz, tan irritado y extasiado, lleno de emociones que chocan entre si y que terminan en su nombre y en su gruesa voz ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? Me gusta un idiota pero aun más idiota soy yo.

Oikawa me miró con lastima, con esa forma altanera que tiene de mirar a los demás. Podía juzgarme y decir que soy asqueroso desde ese momento, a rechazarme y dejar de llamarme cuando Kiyoko lo mande a volar formalmente, después de todo él no tiene nada que ver en eso, no lo quiso así con Akaashi, no lo querría así conmigo.

— **Estás perdido…** —dijo él y palmeó mi cabeza un par de veces— **te pudiste fijar en cualquier otro, menos complicado, pero vas y te fijas en Bokuto No-quiero-enamorarme Koutarou…**

— **Bakawa…**

— **Y no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa que poco me importa lo que hagas con tu elefantito.**

— **Elefantito…** —dije con una pequeña risa.

— **Con esto quiero decir que no me interesan tus intimidades y si te besuqueas con otro frente a mi te muelo… pero no significa que no te apoye ¿Bien? Aunque te fijes en la persona más inalcanzable de la tierra, después de mi claro** —dijo altivo.

— **¿Inalcanzable? ¿Tu? Eres más accesible que un parque público** —y obvio recibí un adorable golpe.

— **¿Qué harás sobre eso?**

— **Nada…**

— **¿Nada?**

— **Es decir ¿Qué puedo hacer?** —dije recuperando compostura — **es como si me confesara a ti, apuesto que todo cambiaría para mal ¿no?**

— **Definitivamente no volvería a tomar una ducha contigo aunque no me extrañaría que te fijaras en mi después de todo soy yo** —alzó los hombros con orgullo, yo estaba asqueado de imaginarlo.— **pero considera algo, yo soy una cosa, Bokuto otra…**

— **Lo sé…él es impredecible.**

Y aunque decirle a él lo que sentía no mejoró para nada mi estado, más bien me ayudó a rectificar un poco lo que es mi realidad, a saber mis limitaciones y lo imposible que podía ser. Aunque aquella mujer decía que yo decidía la magnitud de mi tormenta era difícil amenizar la mía. Al día siguiente en la practica casi como un hecho predestinado llovía a cantaros y eso que estábamos a mediados de Noviembre. Me recargué en la pequeña ventana que daba al estacionamiento y Bokuto miraba curioso a mi lado. Sentía, por otra parte, la mirada incomoda y fija de Oikawa como si espera a a que realizara algún movimiento. El que alguien supiera que tenías sentimientos por un compañero de tu mismo grupo de amigos lo hacia una nueva pero graciosa presión.

— **Me agrada la lluvia…** —dijo él— **puedes gritar y nadie va a escucharte.**

— **Bro, eso sonó como si fueras un criminal serial.**

— **Es gracioso por que desayuné cereal hoy…**

Y rió muy a su manera y agradecí que lloviera con fuerza así no podía escuchar como latina con fuerza mi corazón. Que difícil y hermoso era sentirse así.

Aunque lo invité ese día a casa, casi por impulso, él se negó diciendo que había unas cosas que hacer. A veces aguardaba misterio en sus actividades cuando realmente se tiraba a ver televisor o lavar ropa. Alcé los hombros tras dejarlo en casa y se despidió como siempre hacia aunque ahora corriendo bajo la lluvia. Desde que entramos al equipo de vóley esa escena se repetía cada día excepto aquella vez que por tontear lo besé, ese día en que todo cambió.

Llegué a casa después de pasar con mi representante para firmar unos nuevos contratos y recibí una graciosa propuesta que luego digeriré. Volví a casa con una sonrisa había cosas que charlar con Kenma empezando por dejar en claro que estamos dentro de la misma barca. Sin embargo cuando llegué a casa no había sonrisas, no había nada de eso.

Akaashi estaba ahí, Kenma tenia la cabeza baja ante él.

Akaashi hizo una pequeña reverencia disculpándose y solo salió de casa.

Cerró la puerta trasde mi.

Y las piernas de Kenma temblaron

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

No se que estaba pasando pero tiré mis documentos de lado y fui a abrazarlo. No tienen idea que el peor de los sabores es ver a tu mejor amigo así, aferrado a ti, llorando de una forma que jamás había hecho en su vida. Kenma estuvo en esa posición, cerca de veinte minutos sin parar, y a mi en cada segundo se me encogía el corazón aunque suene tonto o raro pero ¡Ah! ¡Que frustrante! Quisiera saber que rayos pasaba por la mente de Akaashi, que pensaba Kenma, quería ayudar pero no era asunto mío.

Nada de eso era asunto mio.

Ese día no pude hablar con Kenma, no pude hacerlo reír con buenas noticias. Solo se quedó recostado sobre mi regazo hasta caer dormido, exhausto, como un pequeño hermano que tuvo el peor de sus días. Con mucho cuidado lo dejé recostado sobre el sillón mientras el celular en la mesa de centro vibraba, la lluvia seguía azotando la ciudad por lo que el ruido del celular no lo había despertado. Descolgué y ahí estaba su voz.

— **Kuroo, bro ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Estoy en Kawasaki** —hizo una pausa — **¿Podrías venir por mi? Realmente no para de llover, uf.**

— **¿Qué rayos haces hasta allá? Voy en camino** —dije sin pensarlo dos veces, incondicional, tomando las llaves. Bokuto no me dio explicaciones pero ahí iba yo a recogerle al otro extremo de la ciudad en pleno torrente.

Solo dijo _"Es una larga historia que te contaré dentro de poco"_ y con el misterio decidí no preguntar cuando empapado fue hacia el auto. Se disculpó por mojar el asiento, decidí ser permisible agradeciendo el espectáculo de su ropa totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y aunque hubiese deseado ver más de ello le di indicaciones de que en el asiento trasero había algo de ropa.

— **Que suerte que somos la misma talla, bro...** —dijo brincándose al asiento trasero permitiendome ver su enorme trasero a través del espejo. Bendigo a todos aquellos que inventaron ese espejo.

Bokuto, para mi tentación, empezó a cambiarse de ropa en el asiento trasero. Había un pantalón deportivo y una camisa que solía traer siempre conmigo a los entrenamientos y que por suerte no había bajado. La camisa le quedaba algo ajustada por que, bueno, él había adquirido algunos músculos extras que yo no tenia. Cuando terminó lanzo un suspiro y recargó la cabeza en el asiento mirando al techo, agotado, como nunca lo había visto.

— **¿Un día difícil?** —Bokuto tomó aire como si con el aire vinieran gramos de valor integrados.

— **Bueno, malo, es como una montaña rusa ¿sabes?**

Y me extrañé bastante que él admitiera estar mal. A veces lo hacia, cuando rabiaba y decidía que no quería ni un pase pero se motivaba en seguida, eran meros berrinches de niño aunque para cosas sentimentales o demás era mas ligero y desinteresado.

— **¿Quieres charlar?** —Bokuto no me miró, solo apretó los labios y pude verlo a través del espejo. Se incorporó, sus cabellos de dos colores caían sobre los costados.

— **Me llamó Akaashi…** —dijo cabizbajo — **va a dejar el equipo.**

Y ahí, en medio de la carretera, decidí bajar la velocidad del auto y detenerme a la orilla. Le miré, Bokuto seguía sin alzar la vista mientras apretaba los puños y no supe que hacer. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo resolveríamos, que seguro era una idea vaga pero a Akaashi le había ido de mal en peor, como si los fragmentos de su vida se quebrajaran y lo obligasen a tomar decisiones sin pensar.

— **Siento que es mi culpa, bro…** —dijo sincero, con las cejas bajas, abriendo su corazón— **siento que debí escucharlo cuando quería hablar en vez de fingir que todo estaba bien pero es que estoy cansado de que las cosas no se arreglen y que todos estén teniendo problemas y no saber que hacer.**

Fue sin pensar, apagué el auto y pase al asiento de atrás de golpe. Le tomé de las mejillas para que me viera directamente, era hora de que alguien fuera sincero con Bokuto y esa persona debía de ser yo.

— **No puedes pensar que las cosas van a estar bien siempre ¿Ok? Ni tampoco puedes pretender que puedes arreglar todo… vive con esa realidad y acepta que otros también la viven…** —alcé la voz, la lluvia amenizaba un poco eso..

 **—Pero pude hacer más…**

— **Y aun puedes…. Ser amigo no significa que siempre vas a ser feliz, también vas a ser triste…pero lo más importante es que nunca vas a estar solo** —los ojos de Bokuto se llenaron de lagrimas y sostuvo mis hombros con fuerza tirándome lejos, contra el asiento.

— **Inclusive contigo, no se que pasa…estás demasiado raro y empiezas a llamarme Bokuto, es obvio que confíes mas en Oikawa y a veces también quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que Akaashi confíe en mi, no quiero seguir siendo indiferente con sus problemas, por favor no quiero….**

Y él estaba por encima de mí, reclamando como niño pequeño el hecho de sentirse excluido pero no era un reclamo hacia mi o hacia Akaashi era más que nada hacia él mismo pues ahora que Akaashi estaba pasándola mal no era el soporte de su amigo y es cierto, nadie buscaría a Bokuto para buscar un consejo, por que él contestaría con una tontería.

Por que así había sido él.

Así había sido toda su vida.

Y ahora que nadie le necesitaba

Era cuando empezaba a dolerle

Pero ¿Sabes, Bokuto?

Yo te necesito.

Y quisiera decírtelo pero las palabras no me salen.

Lo jalé hacia mi, fue leve, fue tonto. Y ahí dentro de aquel camaro con la lluvia golpeando los vidrios volví a besarle, él por encima de mi, y si, yo tenia las piernas abiertas vulgarmente pero ¿Qué más da? Lo estaba besando, aun más intenso que la primera o segunda vez, más en serio, aferrándome a su cuello.

Y se sintió como magia.

Tan necesario como respirar.

Y él me correspondía.

Necesito un pellizco o algo, una ambulancia por que moriré. Estaba besándolo y sintiendo ese sabor a ¿Manzana? ¿Pera? De sus labios mientras algo entre las piernas dijo que se estaba excitando. Y fue ahí que reaccionó. Fue ahí que se alejó con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Y yo fingí sorprenderme, y él se disculpó

Las disculpas son buenas y necesarias pero esa me dolió, tuve que imitarla por cordialidad pero no lo sentía, no lo sentía para nada.

Tomé de nuevo camino en un silencio sepulcral. Él en el asiento trasero, yo en el delantero con una erección que se tranquilizaba y el sabor electrizante de sus labios aun incrustados en los míos. Y llegamos a su casa, y apenas se despidió con un "Bro…" yo dije igual y me quedé ahí hasta que se cerró la puerta, la lluvia cesó, tan inoportuna pues justo en ese instante desee gritar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola, buen día. Este capítulo lo edité con algo de prisas mientras mi computador está amable y lo cuelgo antes de cualquier cosa. La nota aclaratoria de esta ocasión va sobre la narrativa de este capítulo que difiere del resto pues había que aclarar algunas cosas sobre la relación de Akaashi y Kenma, cosas que ni siquiera Kuroo sabía. Disfruten este capítulo y gracias por seguir!_

* * *

No es muy claro el momento en que pasó, ambos corrían hacia el mismo punto y luego un choque los hizo caer en lados opuestos. El pelinegro logró sostenerse para amortiguar el impacto pero el otro era algo inexperto y cayó de espaldas quejándose. Apenas abrió sus ojos un poco y a través de su maraña de cabellos oscuros, tan temible, pudo ver a otro chico extendiéndole la mano. Parpadeos confusos, sensaciones extrañas por alguien que se suponía seria tu rival.

En ese campamento de verano sus manos se tocaron por primera vez. Mientras trabajaban en la practica Akaashi y Kenma habían chocado alertando a todos pero no pasó más que de un simple susto.

Y la presencia y existencia ajena había pasado por inadvertida hasta ese momento, no habían notado que el otro siempre estuvo ahí hasta que se estamparon, como si el destino dijera _"En serio, véanse"._

Y todo cambió desde ese día.

Para Akaashi

Para Kenma

Y el mágico instante que nadie percibió más que ellos se disolvió dejando un hormigueo en la palma de sus manos, como cuando golpeas el balón, como la emoción de hacer un punto. Indiferentes, como siempre habían sido, alzaron los hombros cuando ya se habían dado la espalda y siguieron sus caminos sin pensar que los engranes de la vida giraban a fuerza y que habría entre ellos una historia tan larga que un libro no bastaría para estampar todo lo que significaría.

Ambos iban en su primer año, tenían talento natural como setters aunque un aura demasiado apacible como para llamar la atención. En esa época tanto Nekoma como Fukurodani tenían otros capitanes, otros aces, los senpais de tercero. Sin embargo, asechando, los otros integrantes de segundo estaban en las cercanías a pasos agigantados amenazadores de quitarles el puesto.

Kenma y Akaashi no, ellos eran como una sombra de aquellos que querían alzarse, el impulso necesario para escalar, de esa manera lo había relatado un senpai de Nekoma, uno muy altanero que hizo molestar a Bokuto.

— **Kenma no es escalón de nadie** —Bokuto tuvo que detenerlo para evitar una pelea, y es que Kuroo de segundo año era un poco menos consiente de lo que la autoridad de los de tercero representaba.

Por su parte al par de pelinegros poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ellos, realmente no había palabras que pudieran sublevar su pequeño pero poderoso espíritu de batalla.

Cuando la práctica concluyó Kenma se había sentado en uno de los escalones de esos viejos dormitorios jugando su vídeo juego. Los cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro, para él esa sensación de privacidad era agradable, como si no ver al resto estuviera bien. La soledad, los grillos, y sus suspiros de satisfacción que fueron interrumpidos por el andar de otro humano dentro de su esfera de paz.

Sin embargo pese a estar ahí, sentado a su lado, su tranquilidad no se vio perturbada. No había gritos, abrazos innecesarios ni una explosiva llamarada como los escandalosos gatos de Nekoma, solo estaba ahí, a su lado, en silencio y mirando la extensa noche con sus ojos verdes y analíticos.

¿Y saben? Kenma se sintió bien encontrar a otro como él.

No hubo charlas, presentaciones formales ni preguntas como _"¿Qué estás jugando?"_. Solo se mantuvieron ahí, casi por quince minutos, hasta que el otro chico de Fukurodani llegó a romper la agradable admosfera.

— **Akaashi, ¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo?** —parpadeó curioso, Kenma les ignoró, Akaashi no respondió a su pregunta — **vamos, vamos. Hay que dormir. Mañana hay un montón de cosas por hacer.**

Akaashi asintió diciendo un inaudible _"Buenas noches"_ que Kenma respondió asintiendo con la cabeza como si en esos quince minutos de juntos hubiesen mantenido una especie de charla telepática o algo por el estilo. Ya podía imaginarlo, intentando hablarle a través del pensamiento. Quien sabe por que, pero en Kenma eso levantó una inusual sonrisa ladina.

Y así al día siguiente, durante la práctica, veía a Akaashi secarse el sudor con el dobladillo de su camisa. Entonces pensó ¿Por qué no? E intentó concentrarse para enviar un mensaje telepático al pelinegro. Kuroo, quien estaba a lado de Kenma, se sintió abrumado por el aura oscura que se había generado a través del concentrado y aterrador kouhai quien no dejaba de ver al setter de Fukurodani hasta que ¡Bingo! Akaashi volteó a verlo como si hubiese recibido el mensaje pero fue una mirada fugaz, como si más bien hubiese sentido la insistente mirada sobre si mismo pero no hubiese sido relevante pues pronto volvió a colocar un balón para Bokuto.

Y el campamento terminó, se despidieron con una reverencia y su tiempo hablando no pasó más que de un _"Buenas noches"_ que Akaashi había dado. Aún así, cuando subió al camión, Kenma entreabrió la cortina mirando a los de Fukurodani, a un Bokuto despidiéndose energico y a Akaashi totalmente tranquilo. Sus ojos fueron a él, ¡Si, lo veía fijamente! Y alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Inconsciente Kenma hizo igual tocando el vidiro de la ventana y el camión pronto arrancó mientras ¡Oh sorpresa! Ahí yacía la emoción de haber hecho un amigo, o algo así, durante su primer verano en Nekoma. Hubo algún partido contra Fukurodani, en algún tiempo de ese periodo que había entre un verano y otro, pero por más que Kenma buscaba a Akaashi entre la gente nunca lo encontraba. Asi fue en los primeros torneos hasta que, finalmente, cando pasaron a segundo año se volvieron a encontrar uno a otro a cada lado de la red.

Prometieron esforzarse con una simple mirada, se desearon buena suerte y agradecieron por el gran partido de la misma manera. Para ellos no era natural acercarse a otros, apenas y se acercaban a los mismos integrantes de su equipo, por lo que hubieran _"a salvo"_ de una charla si no fuera por que Kuroo y Bokuto se habían vuelto _"Bros"_ y los arrastraron ese día a perderse por ahí ignorado el echo de que sus camiones escolares se habían ido.

— **¿No tendrán problemas por esto?** —había preguntado Akaashi al aire pero Kuroo y Bokuto se habían adelantado al mirar una tienda de mascotas, se había quedado atrasado junto a Kenma totalmente ajenos, él jugando vídeo juegos, Akaashi esperando respuestas. Fue entonces que Kenma supo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él y miró a otro lado algo nervioso.

— **Siempre estamos en problemas…** —dijo acomodando hacia atrás su mechón rubio. Akaashi lo observó por un rato, lo puso de nervios como gato encrespado ante el peligro y más aun cuando el pelinegro tocó unas hebras de sus cabellos, ahora bicolor y sonrió sutil.

— **Ese color te va bien…** —dijo al aire, sin pensar y pronto tuvieron que alcanzar a Kuroo y Bokuto quienes se habían alejado a una maquina de baile y hacían el ridículo de sus vidas.

Después de eso la amistad o alianza entre esos búhos y esos gatos creció, a veces Bokuto tenía idea de salir a algún sitio y llevaba a Akaashi, Kuroo llevaba a Kenma y terminaban en un karaoke destrozándose los tímpanos por culpa de ese par. El lugar era cerrado, color rosa con flores pintadas en amarillo, habían elegido esa habitación para hacer mas bizarro el momento y se tomaron muchas fotos graciosas del recuerdo. Después Kuroo tuvo la idea grandiosa de ir a una maquina de purikuras, tomar más fotos y repartirlas entre ellos como recuerdos de su asombrosa amistad.

Kenma miró las fotos, en algunas, o la gran mayoría, salían Bokuto y Kuroo haciendo caras supuestamente adorables pero que en realidad se veian perturbadoras. Mientras tanto Akaashi y él no eran muy expresivos, solo miraban y se acomodaban según el otro par lo pedía. Entre todas había una foto, una donde salían uno a lado del otro, salían bien para ser sinceros, Bokuto le había puesto orejas de gato y una colita al fondo, Akaashi tenia por su parte una corona de flores que le hacia lucir gracioso.

 **—¿Puedo conservar esta?** —dijo Kenma mientras las repartían, fue la única que eligió del montón y el par hiperactivo gustoso le dio el honor de darle la imagen. Casi podían ver al adorable gatito poner una cara feliz mientras veía la primer foto que se tomaba junto a sus amigos pero más que nada, junto a ese misterioso chico que era igual que él.

Prometieron volver a verse y se despidieron tomando cada quien un camión hacia su propio hogar. Durante todo el camino Kenma miró la foto de los cuatro y a Kuroo le pareció genial que Kenma empezara a relacionase con más personas aparte de él. El cambio no fue solo ahí, pronto conoció a otro chico de Karasuno llamado Hinata y empezó a mensajear con él seguido.

Empezó a ser más amistoso aunque igual de inexpresivo, a ser más participativo en la cancha y a trabajar junto con Lev. Se sentía más seguro, tal vez, algo ansioso por ganar pese a las derrotas, con el secreto en sus manos del deseo de enfrentar nuevamente a Fukurodani y a su actual vicecapitán.

Fue hasta que Kuroo se graduó que supo que estaría algo solitario, aunque Lev prometió ser su dolor de trasero durante un año entero ya no había excusa para salir con los de Fukurodani y nadie le arrastraba _"contra su voluntad"._ Ahora Kenma era capitán del equipo, Lev el ace y Nekoma una potencia a la alza con tan asombrosas combinaciones de ese par. Por lo poco que sabia Karasuno tenía de capitán al rubio de lentes y de vicecapitán al chico que siempre lo sigue y de Fukurodani pues, sorpresivamente, Akaashi también era capitán.

Pronto llegó el verano y los tres _"animados"_ capitanes se vieron de frente. Habían cambiado un poco, Kenma podía jurar que Tsukishima era más alto y que a Akaashi le había empezado a salir barba, por su parte su cabello había crecido y había adquirido el estilo de peinado del antiguo ace de Karasuno para verse más asombroso y respetable pero solo había conseguido que Lev hiciera bromas de ello.

El entrenamiento dio grandes frutos, todos crecían considerablemente y pronto el nuevo pequeño gigante volvía a estar en boca de la gente. Hinata era temible, realmente temible para otros equipos. Por su parte su amistad no había cambiado, seguían mensajeando y era de los pocos que iba corriendo hacia él para charlar. Lo único que podía decir de él es que, desgraciadamente, no sabía como hablar con Akaashi y esa foto que conservaba siempre en su cartera parecía que no era mas que una edición, como si esos días del pasado realmente no hubieran ocurrido. Así pasó su último verano, con charlas psicológicas que nunca fueron contestadas y con derrotas que les hicieron retornar a simples batallas de basurero.

Pronto se había graduado, había pensado en entrar a la misma universidad que Kuroo pero no había ninguna carrera interesante, de hecho su interés por seguir estudiando era nulo pero papá y mamá lo obligaban a hacerlo así que eligió entre todas una carrera donde pudiera darle vuelo a su imaginación. Tomó algo sobre robotica, no sabia de que iba pero sonaba interesante.

Para su sorpresa al entrar al salón, en el último asiento junto a la ventana, una cabellera negra se mecía con el viento. Casi como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Kenma , ese mensaje psíquico, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y sus miradas se cruzaron, fue tan fugaz, mágico y momentáneo que decidió no ignorarlo y con la cabeza baja, el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro y un aura tímida fue hacia el asiento a lado de Akaashi. Solo escuchó un saludo, respondió asintiendo la cabeza y la clase comenzó. Fue como volver a empezar aunque aun mejor.

Los dos jugaban en el equipo de vóley de su escuela pero por tener la misma posición nunca compartieron la cancha. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando ahora tuvieran que enfrentarse al equipo donde Kuroo y Bokuto jugaban y ser aplastados por ellos.

 **—¿Quién pensaría que terminaríamos así?** —dijo Kuroo limpiándose el sudor después del partido — **aunque me recuerda a hace cuatro años…**

 **—¡Hey! Vamos al karaoke** —sugirió Bokuto y cuando menos pensaban ahí estaban de nuevo en ese colorido cuarto escuchando los alaridos del dúo dinámico. Esos días fueron geniales, días en que Kenma y Akaashi tenían una amistad muy natural, se reunían a hacer tareas y comían entre clases, se desvelaban en la biblioteca y pasaban los exámenes.

Días que nunca debieron acabar pero tras empezar a fracasar en sus pruebas Kenma tuvo que cortar el problema. En una mano tenía su tercer examen reprobado y en la otra la invitación de su ida. Fue una difícil decisión, bueno no tanto, por lo que al día siguiente fue a dar su baja de la universidad para trabajar en el negocio de las betas. Cuando se lo dijo a Akaashi el otro puso una expresión de desaprobación, de hecho estaba muy irritado, dejar la escuela significaba dejar al equipo y eso era sumamente egoísta, tonto y cruel. Tomó aire tranquilizándose, no había nada que pudiera hacer, si de alguna forma a Kenma le hacia feliz trabajar de aquello no podía detenerlo.

Sin embargo los padres de Kenma no fueron tan permisibles, su padre había golpeado su rostro, a un costado, dejándole una cicatriz que nunca se iría, una pequeña pero que si ponías atención se veía. Su madre gritaba que se detuviera y Kenma solo no lo soportó y apenas tomando su cartera, su consola y una mochila llena de ropa aleatoria se fue de casa azotando la puerta. Pronto tocó la puerta del apartamento de Akaashi.

Akaashi vivía solo, tras el divorcio de sus padres decidió independizarse para que no tuvieran una batalla de vivir con alguno y que se notase preferencia. Al ser hijo único tenia una cierta ventaja pues cuando sus padres querían quedar bien con él le enviaban dinero, seguían pagando su universidad y algunos gastos de la casa. Sin embargo sus gastos no cubrían todas sus necesidades por lo que, cuando Kenma llegó diciendo que apoyaría con la renta, lo vio como una buena opción.

Así empezaron a vivir juntos, después de casi cinco años de conocerse.

Kenma trabajaba desde casa así que era un buen gato guardián, Akaashi lo veía a diario frente a la pantalla y a veces hacía unas anotaciones en una minilaptop. Él por su parte se preparaba para su tesis después de haber durado cinco años estudiando, tres viviendo con Kenma.

Las cosas iban bien, de alguna forma se habían acoplado a sus necesidades y a no interferir con el otro. Akaashi entre su estrés no había afeitado su barba, Bokuto estaba vuelto loco por ello y cuando decidía que debía cortarla caía dormido del cansancio y lo ignoraba.

— **Déjame ayudarte…** —dijo Kenma obligándolo a sentarse en un banquillo del baño mientras sujetaba su largo cabello con puntas rubias en una coleta alta. Colocó un poco de espuma de afeitar sobre la barba y empezó a pasar el rastrillo con cuidado. Akaashi estaba tan agotado e intranquilo que temía terminarse cortando pero Kenma era cuidadoso, sus manos delgadas se paseaban por su barbilla para hacerlo alzar el cuello y estando inclinado hacia él podía ver su pecho debajo de esa holgada camisa.

Kenma no había embarnecido, más bien parecía que iba en retroceso en cuanto a la labor de "ser más masculino". No cuidaba su apariencia pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, él tenía la piel pálida y sin imperfecciones, no tenia el cuerpo cubierto de vello y sus cejas naturalmente eran muy finas. Sus ojos seguían siendo gatunos y observadores, sus labios adquirían un color rosáceo al igual que el de sus pezones.

Akaashi estaba pensando barbaridades por los desvelos pero pronto ese martirio de exámenes finales terminaría.

Cuando se graduó ahí estuvieron Kuroo, Bokuto y Kenma. Presentó al jurado un robot que analiza piezas y sirve para las grandes construcciones aunque solo era un prototipo por el momento. Bokuto y Kuroo habían estado gritando al final de la presentación que Akaashi era asombroso y que vestido de traje realmente se veía como un hombre adinerado. Kenma se limitó a felicitar asintiendo, sabia que el pelinegro lo lograría.

Kuroo y Bokuto insistieron en ir a celebrar por el logro de Akaashi y por que Bokuto había ascendido a ser seleccionado del equipo de vóley de Japón. Kuroo también era parte del equipo pero apenas figuraba en la banca aunque según Bokuto no tardaría mucho en lograrlo _"Después de todo mi bro es el mejor"._

— **¿Y que hay de ti, Akaashi? ¿Vas a figurar para la selección?** —Akaashi lo pensó un momento, en sus manos estaba la opción de seguir por la robótica o jugar vóley.

— **Creo que aun lo pensaré…** —dijo volviendo a tomar de su bebida mientras que Kenma pensaba que cualquier cosa que él hiciera sería genial.

Volvieron a casa pasada la media noche, cabe decir que el apartamento no era ni el más grande ni el más lujoso por lo que dormir en la misma cama, desde hace un año, se había vuelo algo que no los acomplejaba ni les molestaba. Kenma solía dormir de lado y quieto mientras que Akaashi dormía boca arriba sin molestarlo. Eso era mejor que dormir en el sillón.

Esa noche solo se recostaron, Kenma como siempre mirando hacia la pared y Akaashi aun con sus ojos muy abiertos mirando el techo, digiriendo que ya se había graduado. Suspiró profundo y miró hacia su costado, el cabello de Kenma era suave, olía a fresillas y se sintió atraído por olfatearlo un poco más. Pegó su nariz a la cabeza del ajeno, muy cercano a su nuca y debía admitir que fue sin pensar.

 **—Keiji…** —susurró Kenma entre despierto.

 **—¿Te desperté?** —susurró Akaashi, muy cerca de su oído, le produjo un escalofrío.

 **—No, estaba despierto…** —aún sin voltear sintió como Akaashi volvía a recostarse sobre la cama y acariciaba sus cabellos como si lo peinara con sus dedos.

— **Siempre me ha gustado como luce largo…** —sus hebras eran tan suaves, como si fuera seda que se perdía entre sus manos. Kenma se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos cuando sintió nuevamente a Akaashi acercarse, hundir se en sus cabellos demasiada cercanía. Guardó silencio mientras los dedos del otro jugaban con las puntas y pasaban a delinear su brazo, esa piel tan suave como porcelana, el tacto le produjo mil cosas.

— **Keiji…** —volvió a susurrar su nombre al cabo de un rato al sentir algo tocando entre sus piernas, no quería pensar que era eso pero sabía exactamente lo que era. Akaashi se había excitado con solo tocar su cabello ¿Acaso tenia ese fetiche? No supo como reaccionar a eso pero el otro actuó rápido.

— **Disculpa…** —se separó de él sentándose en la cama— **no se que sucede… …**

— **No importa, realmente…** —Kenma no volteó a verlo pero tenía las orejas coloradas y el corazón latiendo a mil.

 **—Necesito ir al baño…** —dijo Akaashi mientras miraba aquello se que marcaba a través de su pijama, entre sus piernas. Eso había sido demasiado vergonzoso, es decir, ya habían sufrido cosas comunes como esas durante las mañanas y si había la necesidad simplemente lo hacia en la privacidad del baño pero nunca, jamás en esos tres años, había sido Kenma quien despertara esa misma necesidad.

Y era muy raro

Pero no desagradable

A veces se perdía en sus largas piernas

O en esos ojos gatunos

Y si le despertaba deseos

Pero nunca fue su intención mostrarlos.

Cuando se iba a parar de la cama la voz de Kenma le detuvo pero jamás volteó a verle. Dijo cosas, balbuceos, algo como _"Estoy bien con ello"_ y un montón de frases incoherentes. Jamás vio a Kenma tan nervioso, era enternecedor y provocaba que las hormonas terminaran por tomar el control. Volvió a la cama echando las cobijas encima y solo empezó a tocarle la cintura mientras su su mejilla sentía la suavidad de los cabellos bicolor.

Kenma se quedó muy quieto, demasiado, y no hubo queja alguna cuando su pijama y su bóxer fueron bajados. Solo se aferró a la almohada que estaba cerca y hundió ahí su rostro mientras la mano de Akaashi hacia cosas que se supone que no debía estar haciendo, mientras pronunciaba su nombre repetidas veces, contuvo el aire cuando sintió aquello moverse en el arco de su piernas, tocándole mas sensibilidades, ese movimiento pélvico, la masculinidad de Akaashi calentándole entre las piernas, como la intensidad de sus actos subía de velocidad.

Y tembló.

Emitió un sonido vergonzoso que se perdió en la almohada.

Akaashi fue más silencioso.

Y pronto entre las piernas de Kenma y en la mano de Akaashi estaba la evidencia de que nada volvería a ser como antes, que ya no había marcha atrás, que tal vez desde el primer día en que chocaron no la hubo. Se miraron, las mejillas rojas como nunca, el temblor de sus cuerpos, los jadeos. ¿Y ahora que seguía? Besarse y decir _"es nuestro secreto",_ cerrar las cortinas al menos una vez por semana y tener que lavar las cobijas cada sábado antes de ir al trabajo. Ocultar las marcas y rasguños que Kenma le dejaba en la espalda y aprender a la mala que a veces duele y a veces se siente muy bien.

Mirar sus ojos por la mañana, pensar en suspirar y aguantarse las ganas, porque tal vez solo él se sentía así, tal vez el otro solo experimentaba esa guerra de mariposas en las tripas. Y pasaron dos años más de esa inusual amistad con derechos o de esa relación muy amistosa, de palabras entrecortadas y las ganas de decir "Te amo" dentro de un gemido.

De abrazos cuando hace frío.

De cuerpos desnudos cuando hacía calor.

De compartir la bañera mientras hablaba de su día.

O bajar el volumen al televisor si estaba agotado.

Consideraciones sin palabras.

Exclamaciones dentro del tacto.

Y cuando Kuroo preguntó que eran Kenma no tuvo respuestas y si le preguntaba a Akaashi temía que él tampoco las tuviera. Volvía a casa irritado pero no decía mucho, dormía dándole la espalda por que no quería que lo viera llorar. Y es que ahora estaban en el ojo de todos y para todos ellos eran algo pero a veces Akaashi le miraba con cara de no más. Kenma dejó de ser su solución y se sentía como su problema. Chismes, una sanción en puerta y la llamada de su padre avergonzándose de él. Akaashi colgaba el teléfono y no sonreía, tal vez era lo mejor salir de su vida.

Tomó sus maletas, no dejó nota y limpió la sala y la cocina.

Se despidió de los abrazos en invierno, de los desnudos del verano y del olor a lavanda de la tina.

Dolía ser la causa, dolía un montón.

Y dolió los días siguientes en que Akaashi ni siquiera le buscó. No es que quería que lo hiciera, estar separados era lo mejor y cuando Kuroo cuestionó sobre su cabello sabía que no seria fácil arráncalo de su vida. Decidió teñirlo pero no cortarlo por que sentía que las manos de Akaashi aun lo estaban peinando.

Y poco a poco se sentía peor pero al menos ya podía andar, ya comía algunas porquerías y se duchaba solitario en la aburrida regadera de Kuroo. Tras secar su cabelllo y mirarse un par de veces al espejo se estiró caminando sobre sus pies descalzos, la puerta sonó un par de veces, alzó la ceja pensando que tal vez Kuroo había olvidado sus llaves sin embargo, tras abrir, ahí estaba él.

Sus ojos como aquella noche, sus recuerdos golpeando su mente, cada parte de él que conocía. Kenma contuvo un suspiro, se saludaron con la mirada y lo invitó a pasar, después de todos son civilizados, tranquilos o algo así.

— **Vine a despedirme…** —dijo Akaashi tomándolo por sorpresa — **recibí una nueva oportunidad de trabajo y quise tomarla…**

— **Pero…el equipo… Keiji —** Kenma empezó a sentirse mareado, ¿Así se habrá sentido Akaashi cuando dejó la escuela?

— **Estoy llegando a mi límite y el plan desde el principio era retomar robótica…** —comentó con naturalidad— **No puedo seguir en mi equipo después de lo que ha pasado y mi padre a decidido vender el apartamento….lo único que me mantenía en Tokio era….**

Kenma se talló los cabellos, quería detenerlo pero para Akaashi era lo mejor. Básicamente habían pisoteado su nombre y seguro a esas alturas sentía rechazo de todas partes incluido de él.

 **—No quiero que tus pertenecías se pierdan…** —dejó sobre a mesilla una llave— **Gracias Kozume…y discúlpame por todo…porque hay cosas que el silencio no puede expresar** —y se miraron, como lo habían hecho tantas veces pero esa vez dolía — **y yo debí decirte tantas cosas…**

Kenma no pudo hablar, se quedó enmudecido por un conflicto moral. Podía tomarle de la mano, decirle que lo amaba y que no se fuera pero sería egoísta al deseo de Akaashi, a sus ganas de hacer algo más, de retomar sus estudios. Akaashi nunca fue egoísta con su decisión y lo apoyó hasta el último momento, era injusto ser así ahora.

Solo quedó llorar cuando los brazos de Kuroo le sostuvieron, hacerlo como nunca había hecho. Akaashi había salido de la vida de todos.


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, son super motivantes. Que bueno que les agrada la historia y espero seguir actualizando a este ritmo._

 _¡Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

Y aquí estoy, después de una semana de durar en casa gracias a un justificante médico de ausencia y la navidad pisándonos los talones. Cuan rápido pasa el tiempo cuando era mejor que solo no siguiera pasando. Si, estaba pensando demasiadas cosas depresivas, demasiadas para ser yo mismo y eso hacia que me hundiera más en mi golpeándome por hacer lo que no debería de hacer y por estar haciendo lo que hago.

— **Kuroo…** —su voz me llamó desde la puerta entreabierta, sentía los ojos muy pesados y algo de incomodidad porque pese a que Kenma estaba por un mal momento había tenido que cuidar de mi.

Entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida, esta vez se las había ingeniado para hacer algo más digno y sano. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar un poco de luz y volví a estornudar por enésima vez en el día. Después de ese día de lluvia me enfermé como nunca y mis ánimos tampoco me ayudaban a recuperarme.

— **Y dicen que los tontos no se enferman** —dijo Kenma sentado en la cama mirándome comer.

— **No suelo hacerlo y cuando pasa duro semanas así…** —soné mi nariz la comida no tenia sabor y las pastillas solo me hacían tener más sueño.

— **Hoy llamó Yaku-san… me ha regañado por no visitarlo** —dijo con un puchero gracioso, se que Kenma había evitado ese regaño por mucho tiempo pero al final Yaku había conseguido dárselo como buen padre de familia — **habló sobre la fiesta de Navidad, parece que logró contactar a la gran mayoría menos a Lev.**

— **Bueno, dudo que venga desde Rusia solo a estar con nosotros…** —la sopa ondeaba— **después de todo le va muy bien allá.**

De Lev no hay mucho que decir, a ciencia cierta nadie sabia que había pasado con él. Tras graduarse de Nekoma y haber logrado su sueño de ser ace por primera vez fue a vivir a Rusia. Perdimos total contacto con él durante un largo tiempo y fue hasta que Yaku nos comentó que poco después del nacimiento de su hija, Lev había llamado. Había estado diciendo cosas raras, era parte de la selección Rusa de Voley pero se mantenía en la banca. Parece que su relación familiar estaba algo tensa y por eso fue enviado hacia aquel país pero tan pronto lograse ser un poco mas independiente quería volver a Japón aunque no sería tan fácil, había agregado sin explicar bien el porque. Desde entonces Lev no había vuelto a llamar y el numero que había usado estaba fuera del área de servicio. Era preocupante, si, pero ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros? Nada, Rusia estaba lejos y era inmenso como para buscarlo así que la esperanza de contactar nuevamente con él disminuyeron con los días hasta desaparecer.

— **Solo espero que esté bien…** —dijo Kenma quien había tenido que _"soportar"_ a ese compañero durante más tiempo que los demás.

Pasaron los días, apenas me recuperé un poco y Kenma me pidió un favor. Con un juego de llaves en mano y el auto vacío fuimos a lo que era su antiguo apartamento compartido con Akaashi. Abrió la puerta, estaba tan oscuro y frío que aun en un inexpresivo Kenma produjo una mueca de tristeza acompañada de un leve suspiro insatisfactorio. Pude percatarme que las cosas de Akaashi ya no estaban ahí, solo quedaban los muebles grandes con los rastros de polvo como si algo hubiese estado colocado en ese sitio pero ya no estaba mas.

Kenma echó en una bolsa negra sus ropas, cosas de baño y zapatos. Fuimos apilando una a una en la entrada, tomó sus cuadros, vídeo juegos y consolas. Finalmente se detuvo frente a algo que parecía un cuadro enorme cubierto con una sabana blanca, Kenma lo destapó mostrando la gran televisión en la que solia jugar por horas, un regalo del mismo Akaashi.

 **—Necesitaremos algo más grande para llevar eso…** —comenté.

— **No quiero llevarlo…**

Y si, me sorprendi. Kenma amaba esa televisión, era su orgullo y alegría diaria. Mientras la cubría de nueva cuenta leí en esa acción algo realmente lamentable, estaba cortando poco a poco esa conexión a Akaashi, no por que así lo deseara si no por que era lo mejor, era doloroso pero justo y necesario.

Colocamos el montón de bolsas en la cajuela y el asiento trasero. Kenma no mencionó nada más, la casa había quedado prácticamente vacía. Lo poco que supe es que Akaashi había partido hace un par de días, a estas alturas ya todo el equipo lo sabia y durante esa semana ausente seguro estuvieron despidiéndose de él. Me pregunté como estaría Bokuto en esos momentos teniendo que decirle adiós a Akaashi, si acaso estaría pensando en el beso y en lo cobarde que soy por esconderme en mi madriguera en vez de estar apoyándole en esos momentos.

No podemos estar más hundidos ahora.

Acomodamos la ropa de Kenma en un armario que estaba en la sala. Mi departamento era lo suficientemente amplio, seguía siendo un simple departamento de soltero por ende el único closet de mi cuarto apenas y tenia espacio para mi ropa así que botamos las cobijas del que había en el pasillo dentro de unas cajas y metimos las pertenecías de Kenma ahí.

 **—Quisiera decir que será temporal pero mientras no consiga un nuevo empleo no puedo hacer mucho…**

— **¿Qué pasó con el anterior?** —pregunté tras tirarnos a la sala.

— **Supongo que ya me han despedido, llevo semanas sin enviar informes…** —Kenma sacó de sus bolsas los vídeo juegos. Curiosamente estaban todos en perfecto orden y eso que él era un caos por lo que supuse que Akaashi se había tomado la molestia de acomodarlos.— **Se siente como si hubiese cargado conmigo estos años…**

 **—Si, yo también lo pensó…** —Kenma me miró fulminante pero sabia que mi sinceridad no era con mala intensión.

Él era desorganizado, caótico y además pésimo en la cocina. Akaashi prácticamente lo hacia todo, cuando íbamos de visita no importaba que tan cansado estuviera él hacia el aseo , lavaba los platos, preparaba la cena y le recordaba a Kenma que debía de ducharse. Kenma por su parte jugaba, lo hacia todo el día.

— **Esa fue tal vez la detonante de todo…** —dijo mientras ponía los cds sobre el estante — **y aunque intentara cambiar es difícil…**

— **Y ahora aparte de difícil es tarde…** —bueno, le ponía mas sal a la herida, lo lamento.

— **Keiji tenia demasiadas presiones y yo no hice nada por aminorarlas, lo digo porque tal vez tenias la duda del por que llegué a tu casa…**

— **Bueno, me lo sospeché así…** —dije con desdén, él continuó.

— **Él dijo que había cosas que le hubiese gustado decir pero creo que fui yo quien calló también…** —se detuvo mirando al suelo, era el momento de que soltara aquello que le presionaba. Sacó su cartera, la vieja foto de hace diez años aun descansaba ahí, algo arrugada y descolorida pero aun las orejas y coronas de flores, los detalles ridículos seguían marcado en ellas.

 **—Pasó mucho y al fin lo entiendes…**

— **Pasó tanto…** —suspiró con fuerza, tenía que ayudarle.

— **Kenma…¿Qué era Akaashi para ti?** —dije como una ayuda, se veía que le estaba lastimando y que solo quería decirlo.

 **—Es la persona que más he amado en la vida…**

Y fue una sorpresiva respuesta, algo tan fuerte como la palabra amor no era algo que ni Kenma ni muchos hombres dirían con tanta sinceridad. Lo sentíamos, como cualquier persona, pero los hombres somos mas ariscos para admitirlo y sin embargo ahí estaba él con la fotografía aferrada a su pecho. Ya no había lagrimas en sus ojos, tal vez ya había llorado demasiado.

Se tranquilizó a cabo de un rato, la foto volvió a la cartera y supuse que no sería fácil deshacerse de todo de golpe. Hay cosas que se deben sacar a lentitud, como una espina muy encajada. Si haces todo precipitado saldrás más lastimado.

— **¿Y que pasa contigo?** —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

— **Tengo gripe porque el clima ha cambiado…** —comenté con obviedad. Kenma no le hizo gracia mi forma de esquivar su pregunta.

— **Sabes de lo que hablo pero si aun no quieres admitirlo está bien por mi** —se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo tras juntar un montón de basura y cosas que decidió tirar. Ya me había sincerado con Oikawa, supongo que debía hacerlo con Kenma aunque a sus observadores ojos no había nada que no supiera.

— **Nos besamos…** —dije llamando su atención — **y fue tonto…**

— **Siendo ustedes dos debe de ser tonto…** —me tallé los cabellos frustrado y quise decir algo pero no podía.

— **Es que… me encanta, pero es mi amigo.**

Kenma no opinó nada, de hecho no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo era él. Cuando dejó la basura junto a las demás bolsas volvió a la sala donde ya me había hundido en una especie de estado catatónico o abducido entendiendo mis propias palabras.

 **—¿Recuerdas que Bokuto fue a casa hace tiempo?** —intenté recordar pero ¡Vamos! ¡Dame otra pista! Apenas y recuerdo que he desayunado — **hace mucho tiempo fue a hablar con Akaashi sobre un beso y esas cosas…**

 **—Oh…** —recordé, nuestro primer beso. Kenma había dicho que Bokuto comentó cosas raras ¿Qué cosas? No quiso decirme y apenas ahora lo recordaba.— **¿Y?**

 **—Pues eso…supongo que Bokuto tampoco lo sintió como un juego…**

Y el mundo se me detuvo, si, se detuvo todo para mi. Bokuto no tomó aquellos dos besos amistosos como una jugarreta de amigos, entendía que mi pretexto de _"saludo de bros"_ era solamente un pretexto para besarle, lo sabia, siempre lo supo y se mantuvo igual, no se alejó, no huyó, siguió siendo el mismo que solía ser. Ahora que habíamos dado otro paso fui yo quien huyó, quien fue mas débil de los dos. Y si, a esas alturas él debía estar confuso pero ¡Ah! En aquel entonces él estaba en la puerta de mi casa queriendo aclarar todo y ahora no había rastro de él, pero tampoco había rastro mio.

Si fui yo quien lo besó la última vez ¿No de ser yo quien pidiera perdón?

¡Ah! Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y fue Kenma quien azotó un álbum en mi espalda para que dejara de gritar y quejarme. Debía volver al entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y disculparme con Bokuto y volver a ser los de antes, pero…

 **—Pero…**

 **—¿Qué pasa?**

 **—Yo no quiero que seamos los de antes…**

¡Ya! ¡Lo admito! ¡Me ha pillado la vida! Quiero que Bokuto sea mi amigo aun, si, pero también quiero poder besarlo como aquel día bajo la lluvia, también en días de sol o en noches de estrellas y tomar su mano a veces y esas cosas cursis que las quinceañeras ponen en sus diarios, también quiero verlo gritar en películas de terror y observar las hojas del árbol que crece fuera de su casa. Quiero compartir con él todas las cosas que un amigo comparte y a su vez vivir todas las cosas hermosas que viven los amantes.

¿Es eso posible siendo ambos hombres?

Bueno, ahí estaban, o estuvieron, Akaashi y Kenma aunque su relación que era amistosa y romántica parecía mas incierta entre un todo y un nada.

Bokuto tenia razón, el amor es complicado y ¡Oh! Vino a mi esa lastimera frase que dijo hace tiempo, esa donde se negaba a amar a alguien para evitarse problemas. Ahora maldigo a Oikawa y sus problemas maritales pues asustaron a Bokuto del amor.

Me comuniqué con el entrenador esa misma tarde y al día siguiente ya estaba poniendo un pie fuera de la casa con el uniforme deportivo de invierno y la tensión en los dedos. Kenma me deseó buena suerte mientras seguía en sus vídeo juegos, yo en burla le desee suerte tratando de conseguir un empleo. Su cara decía _"No ahora, mañana tal vez"_ pero no importa cuanto lo evite algún día tendrá que hacerlo.

Tras atravesar la ciudad tan llena de cosas navideñas pensé en los regalos y esas cosas que uno tiene que hacer por que socialmente es lo correcto. Me vino a la mente el instante en que Bokuto propuso que fuéramos Santa y duende y me cuestioné si cosas así aun pasarían. Eso ahora dependía de mi.

Llegué al gimnasio y ya habían empezado a calentar para el entrenamiento. Hinata fue a recibirme con su típica alegría mientras Iwaizumi preguntaba como estaba mi salud.

 **—Fue un resfrío…**

 **—Pensé que los idiotas no se resfriaban…**

 **—¿Tu también dirás eso?** —me quejé de la frase cliché y aun cuando miré alrededor noté varias ausencias.

— **Como se acercan las vacaciones algunos ya han empezado a ausentarse** —dijo Iwa y pude notarlo. Apenas la mitad del equipo estaba presente— **Ushijima salió de vacaciones con su familia mientras que Nishinoya volvió antes a visitar a su abuela.**

— **A estas alturas sabes lo de Akaashi ¿No?—** dijo Oikawa uniéndose a la conversación— **declinó totalmente del equipo y se fue a otra ciudad ¿Okinawa? ¿Kioto? No puedo recodarlo.**

 **—Bokuto por su parte pidió retirarse al dia siguiente después de eso, ni idea donde esté y no creo que vuelva hasta entrado el año.**

Y ahí estaba mi mala suerte. Bokuto se borró del mapa. ¡Justo cuando lo necesito se esfurmó sin más!¿ Quien se cree? ¿Yo?. Pese a que pregunté y busqué la forma de contactarlo nunca llevaba su móvil consigo, de hecho sonó desde su casillero pues siempre lo olvidaba en ese sitio. Así pasamos los últimos días antes de vacaciones con un lamentable equipo y las canciones navideñas cantadas por Hinata y Kageyama.

 **—Nos veremos en Enero** —dijo Hinata despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

 **—Espero que santa les traiga muchos juguetes, Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan** —respondió Oikawa subiendo a mi auto mientras intentaba quitarse el frío con los guantes— **Presiento que nevará pronto.**

— **¿Aquí? ¿En Tokio? No estoy muy seguro…** —dije llevándole a casa. El largo trayecto fue sobre escuchar sobre Kiyoko y lo fantástica que era.

— **La acompañé a una excursión de su escuela, no soy muy fan de los niños pequeños pero tuve experiencia gracias a mi sobrino** —dijo con orgullo.

 **—Eso significa que a Kiyoko le gustan los niños, debes estar listo** —comenté y Oikawa se perdió en sus pensamientos, gracias al cielo.

Pasamos, en el trayecto, a aquel descampado donde Bokuto había arrojado sus pantalones. Me preguntaba donde se había metido, posiblemente estaba en su casa, ¿Estaría bien que lo visitara? Tal vez…

Tal vez…

Tal vez…

Tal vez solo debería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y tirar todo por la borda nuevamente. Después de diez años aquí debe ser la parte en la qe termina nuestra historia, la épica historia de una amistad entre cuatro hombres que tomó un camino que nunca debió haber tomado. Si hubiéramos permanecido siendo amigos nada de esto habría pasado.

 **—Kuroo…** —Oikawa me tronó los dedos, ya habíamos llegado a casa — **siento que he estado hablando con el aire desde hace un rato. Si te ibas a poner asi por él debiste decir las cosas antes de que se largara.**

 **—¿Tu sabes a donde se fue?—** Oikawa río mientras bajaba del auto.

 **—No realmente … pero se que debiste liarla para que lo hiciera** —hizo un símbolo de amor y paz mientras e daba la espalda— **Bye-bye.**

Golpee mi cabeza contra el asiento y tomé aire frustrado nuevamente. Habia olvidado que Oikawa no era para nada esa clase de amigo que te haría sentir mejor pero se que el karma se vengaría de su desgracia y luego de mis malos deseos cuidando de él.

Pasaron los días y nos preparamos para la fiesta navideña, era época melancólica de buenos recuerdos. Llegamos a primera hora a casa de Yaku con unas cajas de regalos y algunas botanas que el experto de Kenma había seleccionado. Yaku nos recibió, como una abuela que recibe a sus nietos y tiró de las mejillas de Kenma reprendiéndole después por su largo cabello. La esposa de Yaku estaba ahí, era tan hermosa que mas de uno en su facultad quiso desposarla pero Yaku alzaba el pecho orgulloso presumiendo que sus encantos la habían cautivado. Ella ríe, una risa angelical, y dice que fue mas bien lo pequeño y adorable que era Yaku lo que la conquistó.

Kenma es la nueva distracción de Hori quien peina su cabello con trenzas, broches, moños y flores diciendo que es una princesa, él solo hace caras graciosas ante los jaloneos y aun cuando la madre intenta detenerla Kenma dice que no hay problema mientras vuelve su vista a su vídeo juego.

Es una fiesta muy americanizada, demasiado para un grupo de japoneses, la realidad no importa lo que estemos celebrando, lo importante es que todo Nekoma está de nuevo reunido, o casi todo.

Yaku se asoma por la ventana y sonríe, va a prisa a la puerta haciendo que el viento fresco entre a casa, con el una persona que nuestros ojos no veian hace asi ocho años. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar y saludó alzando la mano al aire. Todos abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, hasta a alguien se le cayeron las frituras de la impresión y los ojos de Lev se llenaron de lagrimas.

 **—Los extrañé, chicos…** —le recibimos, la más cálida y fuertes de las bienvenidas en un frío invierno. Hasta Kenma tenia los ojos rojos y Lev tomó aquello para hacer burla.

Ahora era una hermosa y sentimental navidad, al fin había una buena cosa para ameniza esos caóticos días.

Lev nos contaba que había permanecido en Moscú esos años. Había tenido problemas ante la separación de sus padres y fue enviado a Rusia junto con su madre. Sin embargo su relación con su madre era delicada, la mujer estaba muy enraizada en las viejas creencias Rusas y cuando Lev se unió a algunos movimientos igualatorios se tiró a la sociedad Rusa y a su madre encima.

— **Sigo en el deporte pero también soy un activista…** —dijo comiendo papas fritas — **estoy a favor de igualdad y derechos en todas las ramas.**

 **—¿Apoyas mujeres, niños, ancianos y esas cosas?** —preguntaron, él asintió..

 **—Tambien a las personas con orientación e identidad sexual distinta…** —algunos hicieron un _"Oh"_ de sorpresa mientras que Kenma puso esa mirada de estar interesado en el tema.— **a las personas en Rusia las reprimen demasiado y aun cuando amo su cultura tienen a la discriminación como una costumbre.**

 **—Eso es terrible** —comentó Yaku— **aunque no es diferente a nuestra sociedad, supongo…**

 **—Es diferente, Yaku-san** —dijo con dolor — **las personas se sienten con derecho de golpear y acribillar a aquellos que no sigan los estándares y no hay una regulación pues el gobierno mismo está de acuerdo.** —hizo una pausa **—Yo quiero que esas personas sean libres…**

— **Lev…**

Y fue heroicas sus palabras, y en cada una de ellas había cierta madurez que había adquirido con los años. Ya no era solo el tipo larguirucho que gritaba _"Soy el ace del equipo"_ ahora era un tipo en sus veinticinco que luchaba por la libertad de las personas en un país opresor. No me extrañaría de ver su nombre en revistas, de ser temido por aquellos que no eran activistas y lograr grandes cambios en un país aun más inmenso. Pero empezando por algo pequeño, tal vez es Lev quien pueda ayudar a Kenma a entender muchas cosas sobre el tema.

¿Soy yo o algo bueno podría salir de esto?

Bueno, empecé a suponer que las navidades traían buenas nuevas para todos y mientras me daba de pequeño regalo un cigarrillo y el humo del mismo se fusionaba con el del frío de la noche. Todos adentro reían y yo veía las casas de los vecinos iluminándose con luces parpadeantes como una especie de danza mágica.

 **—Feliz navidad…** —dije al viento y el sonido del celular me respondió.

Una llamada extraña de un numero desconocido me hizo alzar una ceja y aun cuando pensé en solo colgar un error motriz, o milagroso, me hizo contestar. Rodé los ojos por mi error y aproximé el auricular a mi oído para contestar, había un poco de ruido al otro lado, como una ventisca golpeando contra la ventana.

 **—Bue-**

 **—Bro…** —y mi corazón se detuvo, y esa batalla de mariposas volvió. Mi pecho tembló, mis ojos se abrieron y su gruesa voz alteró todo en mi. — **¿Me equivoqué de nuevo?**

 **—Bro, bro…soy yo… hey** —él suspiró al otro lado, yo hice igual mientras reía como un bobo.

 **—Después de cinco intentos al fin pude recordar tu numero, soy un asco recordando números y para colmo perdí mi celular** —dijo hablando rápido, como siempre hacia — **además hace un frio infernal y estoy en una caseta telefónica muy güay**

 **—¿Dónde estás?** —reí, no había muchos lugares cerca donde el frío sea tan alto o inclusive caiga ventisca.

— **En todos lados, soy algo así como omnipresente…pero no, no importa** —se corrigió— **solo no quise dejar ir la oportunidad** —hubo una pausa, el sonido de que se acababa el tiempo se escuchó — **oh, malditas monedas ya no me quedan más…**

— **Bro…** —quise disculparme, pedirle que volviera, que las cosas serian como antes, que aun había esperanza de arreglar las cosas, volver a decir que aquel beso había sido un juego, mero impulso pero eso seria mentirle, eso seria mentirme y ya estaba cansado de eso. Solo pude decir lo que cualquier persona puede decir en un día así — **Feliz Navidad.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Me has ganado! ¡Feliz navidad, Kuroo!**

Y la llamada se cortó, y mis manos temblaban tras haber recibido el mejor regalo de todos. Él estaba bien, él estaba feliz, él seguía siendo él y yo aun seguía siendo parte de su vida. No sé, cosas buenas pueden pasar en el día de la Navidad.

* * *

 _Pensar que escribí este capitulo poco después de la navidad del año pasado y apenas publiqué, otro poco más y coincide con el de esta navidad pero no quise esperarme más. ¡En fin! Cosas que pasaron por mi mente en ese momento: quise profundizar más sobre la vida de Lev pero me contuve, había tenido la idea de ponerle una relación estable con una chica trans pero sería alargar demasiado sobre detalles que no tendrían gran relevancia a la larga pero como ustedes siempre tienen preguntas pues esa es mi respuesta ¡Lev tiene una bonita relación en Rusia! Está siendo muy feliz en medio de sus propias batallas._

 _Algo que destacar y que amé en este capitulo fue que Bokuto recordara el número de Kuroo (después de varios intentos) ¿Recuerdan que comentaban que él odia recordar números? So...me hizo feliz escribir eso._

 _Muchos comentarios de autor por hoy, me emociona hacia donde va la historia y hasta el día de hoy ya tengo hasta el capitulo 15 pero iré liberándolos poco a poco. Gracias por su preferencia, espero que cuando esté terminado lo suba a Wattpad_

 _-Vocu_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me emociona mucho los mensajes que estoy recibiendo tanto acá como en whatsapp, son tan motivantes ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia! Espero que disfruten el cap._

* * *

En navidad recibí ropa, una botella de licor y una agradable felicitación. A la mañana siguiente despertamos regados en la sala de mi apartamento por que los chicos quisieron seguir la fiesta pero la casa de Yaku es sagrada y no quería vernos corriendo ebrios y en pelotas pudiendo dañar la infancia de Hori. Aun cuando caímos uno a uno Lev se mantuvo en pie casi toda la noche, maldito Ruso y su resistencia al vodka.

— **Aunque debo admitir que entre todos los motivos que tuve para volver a Japón había una en especifico…** —me dijo mientras la mayoría dormía.

— **Ah, te enteraste…** —Lev asintió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Kenma.

— **Aun hay mucho que hacer por mi país pero ¿Qué clase de persona seria si le diera la espalda a un amigo cuando me necesita?** —Kenma se movió un poco y volvió a acurrucarse bajo las cobijas— **No puedo hacer nada sobre las cuestiones legales de esta ciudad pero apuesto que hay cosas que puedo decir y lo ayudarán.**

— **Te lo agradecería…**

La realidad es que la llegada de Lev había caído de maravilla. No hay mucho consuelo que yo pudiera darle a Kenma en esos momentos y tal vez Lev iluminaría un poco más su camino. Tuve las ganas de decirle mi situación pero el sueño me había vencido tan pronto que terminé tirado en una esquina del sillón apachurrando una almohada y roncando como un marinero.

La mañana después de Navidad preparamos un desayuno en grupo, Yaku apareció con un montón de ingredientes y el ambiente se respiraba lleno de paz de alegría. Lev había estado gran parte de la mañana charlando con Kenma, yo miraba mi móvil de vez en cuando esperando una llamada que nunca volvió y sin embargo fuera de desanimarme seguía con la esperanza estampada en sonrisas fugaces que Yaku había captado.

 **—Pensaría que estas feliz de vernos pero se que esa sonrisa es por algo más.**

 **—Tu lo sabes todo, mamá** —me dio un golpe con el cucharon mientras reía, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien le llamaba así — **digamos que hay alguien en mi vida pero es tan importante que tomar ciertas decisiones podría hacer que pierda todo o ganar algo…**

 **—Ya entiendo…** —volvió a la comida con una sonrisa en los labios — **es como las cosas importantes, no valen si no cuesta obtenerlas.**

 **—Si, así es…**

 **—Pero no todo es ganar o perder, la vida es extensa, Kuroo—** me miró fijamente — **puedes ganar y si pierdes puedes retomar y recuperar… es decir, no eres la clase de persona que se rinde apuesto que si pierdes a esta persona importante vas a luchar por recuperarla y enmendar todo ¿No es así?**

Y mi silencio dio la respuesta, el escenario catastrófico donde Bokuto me rechazara y me sacara de su vida vino a mi mente, la idea de recuperarlo y luchar hasta inclusive tirar la puerta de su casa implorando su amistad me había parecido de lo mas graciosa. Ahora que lo pienso, de alguna forma, ese fue el mismo consejo que di a Bokuto. Si aun podía hacer algo por Akaashi debía hacerlo, luchar, esforzarse. Tal vez a veces debería de seguir mis propios consejos, tomar el riesgo y ver que pasaba.

Pero es muy pronto, mas si él estaba lejos y sin fecha de retorno.

El resto de nuestro día fue más ligero hasta que uno a uno dejó el apartamento dejándonos a Kenma y a mi ordenando. Hice burla de eso ¿Kenma limpiando algo? Él solo dijo que tal vez había cosas que a la mala aprendías a cambiar. Creo que entendí un poco a lo que se refería y sus palabras parecían un copypaste de lo que diría Lev.

Ahora que había pasado la crisis navideña empezábamos a ver los detalles del año nuevo. Kenma había comentado que quería visitar a sus padres, después de todo pese a que le echaran a patadas no significaba que no los quisiera simplemente entendía su rabia. Tal vez era hora de enmendar y arreglar ese problema ademas de aclarar las cosas que habían ocurrido ese año. Vaya, seria un paso difícil pero le di mi apoyo, después de todo tomar esa decisión debió ser algo duro que llevaba pensando desde hace días y es que ¿Cómo podría presentarse ante sus padres ahora? Hola mamá, hola papá soy un desempleado y he sido exhibido públicamente como un homosexual que se lía con un jugador de vóley. La tiene difícil, lo sabia pero veía en su expresión entre resignación a lo que pase y la necesidad de cerrar ese capitulo de su vida.

Por mi parte solo bastó con llamarlos el día de navidad, cada quien en mi familia tenían sus propios planes y yo no podía solo meterme entre todo y esperar a que tuviéramos a estas alturas una fiesta familiar. Eramos una familia moderna e independiente, no me molestaba, no me agradaba pero era lo que había.

Decidido de pasar esos días solo salí muy temprano de casa un día veintinueve. Hacia un frío horrible, las personas iban de un lado a otro comprando cosas para la cena pese a que faltaban dos días. Me senté en la banca del parque viendo a las personas pasar, parejas felices, amigos bromeando y alguno que otro solitario cruzando la avenida mientras hablaba por teléfono o mensajeaba en el mismo.

¿Qué habría pasado si tan solo no hubiera besado a Bokuto?¿Si los periodistas no hubieran exhibido la vida privada de Kenma y Akaashi?

Tal vez seria como el año pasado, era triste recordarlo pero estábamos los cuatro. Nos tiramos frente a la chimenea electrónica que Akaashi había comprado, sorprendidos por el fuego falso de la misma. Kenma tenia mil cobijas encima mientras Bokuto intentaba tocar las flamas y estas no le hacían nada. Akaashi había preparado chocolate caliente mientras la televisión pasaba programas musicales de fin de año. Ese día estuvo bien, malamente no lo valoré como debía, no tenia idea que al año siguiente todo se desplomaría de esa manera, no capté cada segundo de nuestra aun resistente alianza.

Me hubiese gustado saber

Mientras los abrazaba deseando un buen año.

Que el próximo año no seria así.

Y entonces yo…

Los hubiera abrazado un poco más.

Bajé la cabeza mientras frotaba un poco mi muñeca a causa del frío, un pequeño niño pasó corriendo delante de mi y se detuvo seguido de un hombre. Vestía saco largo, una bufanda en color guinda y mirada imperturbable.

 **—Papá, quiero jugar en el césped.—** decía el niño jalando la gabardina.

 **—Está bien, ve con cuidado Takato…** —el niño asintió y fue a prisa al césped cercado con su mochila llena de juguetes en la espalda. Tan educado y correcto, con razón era para muchos un padre ejemplar.

 **—Capitán…** —dije a Ushijima — **Nunca lo había visto rondar la zona.**

 **—El parque donde suele jugar está en reparación** —dijo sentándose a mi lado. Algo había escuchado de eso, la pirotécnica inmoderada quemó algunos arboles y el parque de su área fue clausurado.

— **Ya veo.** —y había un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, después de todo la última vez que nos vimos intenté golpearlo. Era justo que estuviera molesto conmigo y sin embargo no parecía de esa manera, de hecho rara vez he visto a Ushijima realmente molesto. Él es la clase de capitán imparcial y sabio, un poco tosco para decir las cosas como pude confirmar, pero no era malo, después de todo y con la cabeza fría yo entendia que él no era tan malo.

 **—Parece que a estas alturas ya debes saber del retiro de Akaash** i—habló más pronto de lo que esperaba.— **Y antes de volver a los entrenamientos de Enero me gustaría aclarar igual las cosas contigo.**

 **—No hay nada que aclarar, Cap. Sus decisiones son ley** —me negué pero él prosiguió.

— **Lo que haga Akaashi de su vida personal no es mi problema y por ende espero que tampoco afecte su desempeño en el equipo sin embargo…** —hizo una pausa mirándome con simpleza — **lo estaba haciendo.**

Y pude notarlo, el humor de Akaashi había empeorado y su desempeño no era tan bueno, no era una causa lo suficientemente grande como para correrlo del equipo pero si para llamarle la atención. Sin embargo Akaashi decidió dejarlo y no parecía una idea reciente, posiblemente sus ánimos de mejorar claudicaron ante su próxima salida y al notar esto Ushijima mostró su descontento.

— **Sin embargo no estás de acuerdo en su relación y ahora eso hizo más grande el drama…** —agregué. Se que Ushijima es algo anticuado y reacio al cambio, una persona de valores viejos y empolvados, creyente y con el concepto de qua familia tradicionalista.

— **¿Y eso que importa?** —dijo tomándome por sorpresa— **No es mi aprobación la que deben tener, ni él ni nadie. Lo que ellos son o quieran ser fuera de la cancha no es asunto mio ni debe ser de los medios.**

Y reí, él tenia razón en sus duras palabras. Ojalá Akaashi supiera esto, ojalá Kenma también lo supiera. Para su relación no importaba lo que el mundo opinara, no importaba los chismes de la prensa, los vistos buenos o malos.

En una relación solo importa la pareja.

Tal vez para llegar a ese punto falta madurez y sobra amor. Me pregunté como enfrentaría yo si estuviera en algo así. Creo que sinceramente, desde el inicio, hubiese tomado una posición de minorizar los comentarios hirientes y valorar a aquellos que me apoyen así como valoro a Oikawa, a Kenma, a Yaku y se que podría valorar a tantos más.

Pero no estoy ni cerca de algo así.

Y posiblemente nunca suceda.

Pero si sucediera te prometo, Bokuto.

Que el mundo entero estaría mudo para mi

Llegó el día de año nuevo, las noticias solo hablaban de eso y de las cosas buenas y malas ocurridas en el año. El nombre de Akaashi se escuchó vagamente en una charla de espectáculo pero al final parecía que su sensacionalismo se había opacado por alguna otra noticia candente de un cantante descubierto con drogas. Mientras bebía un trago más del licor que me habían obsequiado en navidad me perdí en el computador viendo las galerías de fotos que conservaba.

Algunas las había robado a Oikawa y otras a Hinata, desde los entrenamientos para competir en las nacionales hasta esos campamentos en los que solíamos estar en Febrero cerca del mar. Cuando fuimos a China a unas competencias y hace tres años en los Onsen mientras corríamos desnudos entre las aguas y la ira de Iwa intentaba controlarnos.

Había fotos que y Kenma tomó hace cinco años cuando Bokuto y yo nos graduamos de la universidad el mismo día. Saliamos con nuestra toga y birrete cargando algo que ni siquiera nos había costado tanto esfuerzo como al resto. Recuerdo cuando él pasó por su titulo que yo me puse de pie y grité a todo pulmón _"Me enorgulleces, bro!"_ y él alzó los brazos respondiendo un _"!Ya somos Licenciabros!"_ y todo el auditorio se llenó de risas.

Antes de eso hay fotos de nuestras practicas en el equipo de vóley de la universidad y algunas de él dormido en la biblioteca mientras yo y sus compañeros, que eran unos hippies con los cuales me llevaba bien, le hacíamos bromas como ponerle cosas encima o algunos accesorios de chica en el cabello.

Aun antes de eso estaban los días en que nos graduamos de nuestras escuelas, él de Fukurodani yo de Nekoma. Ese día nos reunimos en un parque con Kenma y Akaashi, llevábamos los uniformes de gala y bromeábamos con escenas sacadas de anime de un kouhai confesándose a su senpai. Kenma y Akaashi pasaron de hacerlo por lo que ahí nos encontrábamos solo los dos en medio del parque asustando a los transeúntes con nuestro drama.

Ese día él puso su botón en mi uniforme, yo puse el mio en el suyo y así se quedo de esa manera, como un agradable recuerdo.

Hay memorias de nosotros en el tercer campamento de verano, ese año en que conocimos a Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama y al otro chico de pecas. También tenían en su escuela nuevas caras y en Nekoma teníamos a Lev. Todo un grupo lleno de personalidades, tardes en el césped comiendo sandias, asados y competencias de comida en las cuales me vencía, noches estrelladas en las que nos tirábamos a encontrarle forma a las estrellas.

Otro verano antes de ese donde aun íbamos en segundo y apenas cruzamos algunas tantas palabras. Fue hasta el ultimo día que corrió a donde yo estaba, antes de que subiera al camión y alzó su puño hacia mi con fuerza.

— **¿Qué es esto?** —dije mirando fijamente, Bokuto tenia el ceño fruncido.

 **—Una promesa…**

 **—¿Promesa?**

 **—Promete que el próximo año serás capitán de tu equipo y yo del mio…entonces seremos buenos amigos.**

Toda esa palabrería por que ese año nuestros capitanes, que eran un par de sujetos con muy mal carácter, habían tenido varias diferencias que tensaron la relación de nuestros equipos al borde de disolver nuestra _"Alianza"_. Todos lo percibimos y aunque Bokuto fingía que tales choques no existían al final demostraba que lo sabia. El hecho de que dos capitanes no se lleven bien significa que el equipo tampoco se llevará bien y desde ese instante Bokuto se propuso que ese seria un error que los futuros equipos no debían cometer, que el vóley debería ser divertido, como un juego entre amigos y por eso ese día decidió ser mi amigo.

Yo reí, y estiré mi puño hacia él chocándolo.

— **No seas tonto…nosotros ya somos amigos.**

Y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que jamás olvidaría. Y ese momento quedó grabado en una fotografía que Kenma tomó con su consola portátil. Era vergonzoso recordarlo pero me hizo sentir muy bien pues no hay fotos del primer verano, de ese donde íbamos en primer año y ambos estábamos en las bancas intentando alzarnos en un mundo de titanes y superiores inalcanzables.

Esa primer noche en el campamento Bokuto se quedó hasta tarde entrenando, escuché el sonido del balón rebotar con fiereza contra la madera y me asomé por las rendijas del gimnasio. Ahí estaba él, su cabello bicolor ondeante y su cara de concentración mientras alzaba el balón por los aires y remataba fallidamente golpeando la red.

Volvía a intentar, volvía a fallar pero no se rendía. Así estuvo por minutos, tal vez algunos mas desde antes que llegara y pese a la hora y a que podríamos ser regañados fui hacia el cesto de balones.

— **Te ayudaré…** —dije. Bokuto se secó el sudor y silencioso asintió mientras colocaba un balón para él.

Y sus remates eran poderosos, no se, pero sabia que ese tipo de cejas raras y silencios prolongados se volvería uno de los mejores. Y ¿Saben? Quise estar ahí para verlo, aunque fuéramos de equipos rivales yo quería estar ahí para ver crecer a ese chico misterioso.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos, o algo asi, en un verano de hace once años

y tuvo que pasar un año de triunfos y derrotas para confirmar nuestra amistad.

Pasaron dos más para entender que siempre nos volveríamos a encontrar

Cinco más para ver que nuestra amistad seria una eternidad

Y cuatro más para entender que la vida es tonta

Que yo soy tonto

Que todo puede cambiar

Y yo cambie

Ahora mírame aquí, con los ojos rojos de sentimientos que no puedo describir.

Los gritos en la calle anunciaron que el año nuevo había iniciado y sonreí ladino en el solitario departamento mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de Tokio. Vaya momento tan más patético de mi vida, había vivido mas de dos décadas pasando de largo de dramatismos y telenovelas emocionales que no puedo creer que lo que debí vivir en mi adolescencia me esté pasando en la adultez.

Mientras iba al balcón pensaba _"¿Qué mas da? Este nuevo año es una nueva oportunidad"_ y con el sonido de las hermosas luces iluminándolo todo me dije y prometí a mi mismo que volvería a empezar, a ser mas sincero y a dar menos vueltas a esos asuntos. Era hora de abrir capítulos y cerrar los que fueran necesarios, de ser fuerte por mi.

Suspiré un instante.

Y al siguiente escuché un dulce sonido

Un grito que provenía desde el estacionamiento.

Quiero pensar que he muerto o algo así

O es que tal vez estoy soñando.

Ahí estaba Bokuto ondeando los brazos desde el primer piso mirando hacia mi balcón. Gritaba algo como _"Bro! ¡Acá abajo!"_ Mientras mis manos se aferraban a la barandilla temblorosas. Me tallé un ojo inclusive pero él seguía ahí con esa amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos, su sueter color gris como gabardina corta, un gorro de color marron que le aplanaban los cabellos y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Caminó un poco hasta quedar abajo del balcón y alzó la vista mientras el montón de luces y el ruido de los explosivos se desaparecían dando paso a un olor a pólvora y al momento más emotivo de mi vida. Esperaba no tener más rojos los ojos o de ser así esperaba que a esa distancia no los viera.

— **¡Bro! ¡Espero que tengas un gran año! ¡Y espero que este año siga siendo fabuloso para los dos!—** y reí torpemente.

— **¿Qué hay con eso? Ven acá… hace un frío infernal…**

 **—Estoy bien…** —dijo a pesar de que temblaba, ¿Frío?¿Ansiedad? No lo se pero yo estaba igual— **Solo vine rápido…**

— **¿Dónde habías estado?** —pregunté desconcertado, de verdad era un misterio que debía de resolver.

 **—Fui a hacer todo lo que podía hacer…** —gritó— **¡Gracias Bro! Después te contaré los detalles…**

— **Bro, espera…** —me detuve de la barandilla cuando vi que estaba a punto de irse — **quiero que este año estemos juntos…como siempre.** —él sonrió ladino como si aceptara la propuesta gustoso— **pero también…**

Y no se que estaba a punto de hacer pero ¡Dios santo! Tenía que hacerlo. Me había estado aguantando las ganas por tanto tiempo que sentía que si no lo decía iba a explotar y que mejor manera de empezar un año nuevo que siendo oficialmente el idiota más grande del mundo enamorado de su mejor amigo?

Y bien, que escena tan cliché.

Si las cosas salen bien se lo podré contar a los nietos que obvio no tendré.

Por que Bokuto y yo somos hombres

Y si las cosas salen mal

También se lo contaré a los nietos que no tendré

Por que no siento tener fuerza para querer a alguien

Aun más

De lo que quiero a este hombre.

— **Este año…la primer cosa que quiero saber… es si soy el único que sintió algo especial con esos besos…** —y así, soy ridículo, me siento avergonzado, muy tonto a decir verdad.

Se pueden reír de mi, me reiré yo también, si Bokuto lo hace diré que es una broma, luego me encerraré y dejaré que me trague la tierra, seguiré los días fingiendo que no me carcome la vida, y así hasta que me retire del deporte, después seré un hombre solitario en las montañas, viviré en un pequeño pueblo como Miyagi y estaré rodeado de gatos hasta el día de mi muerte.

Ya planifiqué mi vida sin él y es perfecta…

¡El silencio se volvió mi enemigo!

Y lo peor es que no había podido ver la reacción de Bokuto cuando confesé esa cosa tan tonta, tan fuera de lugar. ¡No soy homosexual! ¿Bien? Pero Bokuto es Bokuto y yo de repente soy débil a su nombre.

Aun puedo salvar esto, es momento de ser inteligente y poner otra pieza de arrepentimiento y fingida broma de inicio de año, iba a reír cuando levante el rostro pero me detuve. Bokuto tenia los labios apretados y temblorosos, los ojos apenas los pude notar, no me miraba para nada pero después de un rato de divagar abrió los labios dudoso.

 **—No eres el único…**

Dijo apenas audible con nerviosismo en su voz, en sus palabras…

Y el tiempo volvió a esfumarse por enesima vez por su culpa

Por que le tiene miedo y yo también.

Por que correr no es suficiente para alcanzarle

Apenas fui consciente de mis actos cuando había bajado las escaleras del edificio donde vivía y lo había buscado por todo el estacionamiento sin encontrar pista de él. Había huido asustado de mi presencia y yo no podía creerme las palabras que él había dicho

 _"No eres el único" "No eres el único" "No eres el único"_

No era el único por que él también lo sentía, los sentía especial y posiblemente se había estado quebrando la cabeza pensando también sobre ello. Tal vez también tuvo noches en vela y siendo menos cursi se tocó con mi imagen. ¡Y eso era vergonzoso! Pero no podía gritarlo. Solo lancé un par de golpes a la nada mientras me enojaba por que el idiota había huido cuando tenia tantas ganas de abrazarle y decirle mas de eso.

Pero lo entiendo. Debe tener miedo, yo también lo tengo, después de todo ¿No es algo impredecible que esto esté sucediendo?

Bokuto

Bokuto

Bokuto

¿Hacia donde debemos seguir ahora que sabemos esto?


	13. Chapter 13

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estuve con un montón de cosas estos días y ya me doy un tiempo para compartir este cap. Espero que lo disfruten mucho!

* * *

El gimnasio fue nuevamente abierto y los vestidores estaban llenos de vida, anécdotas y risas, aun así a dos casilleros del mismo la ausencia de Akaashi empezaba a reflejarse y de alguna forma fue triste que nuestro polémico cuarteto se hubiese reducido a tres. Sin embargo, en cuanto a charlas, no había disminuido nuestra actividad pues con todo lo que Oikawa hablaba no tenia tiempo ni para escuchar mis pensamientos.

— **Pase la mejor navidad de mi vida, doné algunas cosas a la caridad y compré regalos para los niños del orfanato** —dijo como si él, Oikawa Tooru, fuese el alma mas caritativa que había sobre la faz de la tierra, la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado a la humanidad, la nueva Teresa de Calcuta pero Bokuto y yo sabíamos que todas sus anécdotas tenían el nombre de Kiyoko grabados, que ella era esa clase de persona que ayudaba al prójimo y que Oikawa solo intentaba quedar bien.

— **Gran Rey ahora es un Rey benevolente** —dijo Tsukishima a modo de burla — **algunos otros reyes deberían aprender de ello.**

— **Silencio** —respondió Kageyama azotando el casillero — **¿Hasta cuando me libraré de ese apodo?**

Pobre Kageyama, posiblemente su lapida tendría grabado un _"Aquí reposan los restos del Rey Tobio"_ y ni de muerto podría descansar de ser llamado así.

Por otro lado la practica había empezado, Bokuto y yo no pudimos hablar del tema de la confesión e inclusive días antes de retornar nuestro contacto fue nulo. Tal vez él no llamaba por que no sabia que decir, yo no llamaba por que estaba totalmente asustado de que dijera _"No es lo que piensas bro"_ y rompiera mi única ilusión, el motivo por el cual había estado entre feliz esos días, por el cual Kenma había estado golpeando la puerta del baño pidiéndome que dejara de cantar esas vergonzosas canciones la causa por la cual había estado cada mañana observando al sujeto del clima solo para sentir que hacíamos lo mismo.

¡Alguien por favor denme un tiro entre ceja y ceja! ¡Eso es muy vergonzoso de contar!

Sin embargo no podía evitar ver su perfil de reojo, esa forma de rematar con tanta potencia y maestría mientras encogía los brazos gritaba su característico _"Hey, hey, hey"_. Después de tanto parecía que sus muestras de alegría daban seña de que las cosas estarían mejor, que nos podíamos recuperar como equipo, que podían llegar más lejos.

Un suspiro suave mientras el entrenador me pedía encargarme de bloquear sus ataques. Me puse en posición, inició todo ese movimiento y él al otro lado de la red se preparaba para atacar, brincamos al mismo tiempo, pude ver el movimiento de sus manos al otro lado de la red, el sonido hueco del golpe al balón y un rebote en mis palmas que lo mandó disparado hacia atrás. No pude detenerlo totalmente pero si disminuí su impacto y tuve una sensación extraña, Bokuto me miró como si mirara a la nada, solo unos segundos, y después sonrió como si dijera que eso estuvo bien.

Continuó la practica, esa intranquilidad en mi se había disuelto y la concentración me arribó sin embargo no había mucho que hacer ante Ushijima o el poder impaable de Oikawa. Este último estaba más motivado que nunca, no había revelado el por que pero bastó con ver la puerta del gimnasio abrirse y mostrar a la dueña de todas sus conversaciones para saber de que iba su felicidad.

Su cabello negro parecía brillar, sus ojos oscuros de igual forma, ahora usaba unos lentes mas pequeños que hacia unos años y su cabello estaba sujetado elegantemente. La ropa bastante común y daba espacio para imaginar que seguía siendo la mujer sencilla que todos habíamos alcanzado a percibir.

Algunos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, otros gritaron su nombre, no había ser en esta tierra que pudiera mirar mal a esa dulce chica.

— **¡Kiyoko-san!** —Hinata fue el primero en correr hacia ella. Kiyoko solo peinó sus cabellos rebeldes hacia aras y saludó con una sonrisa mientras Kageyama también se acercaba y mostraba sus respetos, después de odo ella fue su senpai.

— **Nos sorprende verla** **aquí** —dijo Kageyama y ella sonrió de una forma que me hacia entender por que Oikawa no dejaba de hablar de ella.

— **Bueno, eso es por que…** —fue interrumpida, nuestro libero y fan numero uno lloraba ante ella como si hubiese visto a la ultima estrella del firmamento— **Nishinoya-kun?**

— **Kiyoko-san…ha pasado tanto…** —y aun cuando intentó sonar con voz grave o masculina para impresionarla la verdad es que se le quebraban las palabras, y sus ojos llorosos no ayudaban del todo.

Vaya, ahora que recuerdo esto pinta a ser un problema. Nishinoya Yuu, en sus años en Karasuno, era de los fieles enamorados de la manager. Se que nunca dio un paso, de alguna forma la quería al borde de idolatrarla tanto como para manchar su nombre o dar un paso. Era una admiración de distancia, como un fan a una cantante famosa.

— **Estoy sorprendido y feliz de que esté aquí…** —se talló los ojos para fingir después que no había llorado nada.

— **Bueno, vine aquí por que Oikawa-san me lo pidió** —y así Oikawa apareció en escena guiñando el ojo como si hubiese triunfado.

— **Kiyoko-chan y yo somos muy buenos amigos y le dije que seria genial que nos visitara** —dijo simplón, como presumiendo un premio. Tal vez ella no lo captaba o no le daba importancia pero siguió bella e imperturbable.— **¿No tuviste problemas en la escuela?**

— **Es un día libre así que no importa…me da gusto ser invitada** —dijo asintiendo.

— **Te encantará ver la practica, deja te presento al resto de los jugadores** —y así la guió por su cuenta para presentar a todos y cada uno a la grandiosa Kiyoko-chan.

Sin embargo un inusual ambiente de tensión se sentía en el ambiente y temía de esto una futura tormenta. Mientras Oikawa se pavoneaba por ahí presentando a Kiyoko nosotros nos quedamos de pie observando a la distancia.

— **Bro…** —interrumpió mis pensamientos con su voz, ahí estaba de pie a mi lado.

Oikawa dejó de existir, la hermosa Kiyoko pasó a segundo plano y la mirada de Noya no fue importante ahora que Bokuto me había hablado. Me tomó tan de sorpresa, casi como si hubiese esperado a que bajara la guardia para acercarse y atraparme. Casi podía ver la ridiculez de tal escena, el encuentro frontal de ambos en una cancha con un balón entre sus manos separándonos.

— **Me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar en algo…** —dijo él con seriedad, una inusual. Parpadee extrañado y con obviedad y gusto decidí escuchar su petición.

¿Sabes? Bokuto no solo tiene un gran cuerpo, unos ojos dorados que brillan como los de un niño, una voz hermosa y un extravagante pero suave cabello. Bokuto también tiene un gran corazón, unos buenos sentimientos, unas ganas de luchar poderosas, una fuerza tanto física como mental dentro de una hermosa sonrisa y una personalidad atrayente que nadie podía ignorar. Bokuto era fantástico, de muchas maneras que tal vez ni él mismo sabia, que tal vez nadie le había dicho.

Ese día, cuando al fin estuvimos charlando a la misma altura, me di cuenta que me gusta no por sus besos, Bokuto me ha terminado de encantar por completo, por ser solamente él y nadie más que él.

Y pienso que esos besos fueron necesarios para que yo abriera los ojos y lo aceptara.

Para quitarme el complejo de ser definido y _"correcto"_ socialmente.

Para aceptar que mi balanza va equilibrada hacia él.

Y que tener sentimientos por mi mejor amigo no tiene pecado alguno.

Me gusta Bokuto, tal vez siempre me ha gustado.

Es solo que hoy me gusta mucho más que ayer.

— **Cuenta con ello…** —dije después de escucharlo y palmee su hombro como habitualmente lo hacia pero ese contacto se volvió especial, pues la última vez que toqué su hombro fue dentro de aquel beso y él lo recordaba por su expresión, yo también y solo me alejé tras ser interrumpidos por el entrenador.

El entrenador era un hombre bastante viejo y regordete que por lo que sabíamos fue campeón en sus años mozos. Bokuto decía que tal vez fue bueno cuando el vóley se jugaba con pelotas talladas en piedra y redes de enredaderas cosa que nos hacia reír pues si era bastante viejo y huraño además de todo. Nos reprendía mucho, perdía la paciencia pero sabia guiarnos y eliminar nuestras debilidades imponiéndonos técnicas. Todo lo que sabia de vóley en mis años de estudiante paso a ser nada junto a lo que ese hombre nos enseñaba.

Nos habló de los próximos partidos, tendríamos uno ese mismo fin de semana, así que quería concentración absoluta.

Pidió de favor no llevar a chicas al entrenamiento, eso estaba estrictamente prohibido sin embargo cuando Oikawa tenia una meta poco le brillaba la cabeza, si estando sin presa era medio bobo ahora cuando iba tras una falda se ponía un tanteo peor.

 **—Pero entrenador, ella era manager de un equipo…**

Intentó excusarse en vano pero al entrenador poco importó. Se disculpó con Kiyoko, después de todo no era la culpable de que Oikawa olvidase tan importante detalle y ella entendiendo con dulzura asintió despidiéndose de todos.

— **Los veré en el próximo partido así que esfuércense…** —y sus palabras animaron al equipo mas que cualquier palabra del entrenador.

Si, ese era el poder de la dulce Kiyoko que cuando salió del gimnasio hasta Ushijima tenia un par de lagrimas en los ojos. Asi el entrenamiento siguió, hicimos una serie de remates y después una competencia entre dos equipos,nuestra parte favorita.

En el equipo opuesto estaban Noya, Bokuto, Hinata, Iwaizumi y Oikawa, de nuestro lado estábamos Kageyama, Ushijima, Tsukishima y un chico que estaba en la banca al que apenas trataba llamado además de mi.

Cubrimos los ataques de Bokuto e hicimos lo nuestro hasta que el equipo contrario logró un punto gracias a la colocación y el remate fuerte de Hinata.

Iniciamos la defensiva, Ushijima logró el primer punto por su cuenta y el siguiente ataque constó de una combinación entre Kageyama y yo. Nishinoya intentó detenerlo, en su impulso lo logró pero se arrastró más de lo debido impactando con Oikawa.

Eso fue un _"Auch"_ acompañado de uno _"Oh oh"_ mientras Noya se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo mirándole mal.

— **Se más cuidadoso** —dijo Oikawa levantándose después de Noya.

— **Estabas demasiado al frente, esa no era tu posición…** —respondió el otro.

 **—¿Posición? Perdón pero esta es mi posición…**

 **—Sn embargo pudiste moverte hacia un lado.**

 **—No, no podía hacerlo…** —y ambos se miraban mientras Hinata en vano intentaba detenerlos.

— **Me exaspera tu nula habilidad para jugar en equipo…**

 **—Ustedes dos, paren…** —les reprendió Iwa y fue que el entrenador empezó a intervenir aunque el anciano no podía hacer gran cosa.

— **No, a ti te molesta que Kiyoko-chan y yo seamos amigos** —justo en el clavo— **acababa de recordar que ella te gustaba ¿No es así? Bueno, es una gran chica…**

— **Aléjate de Kiyoko, Oikawa. ¡No va a ser otra en tu lista!** —y asi Hinata como pudo le detuvo acompañado de un Kageyama que había ido a prisa al otro lado de la cancha.

— **Bueno, eso es algo que ella decidirá…—** dijo riendo con esa malicia que a veces tenia, Oikawa estaba cavándose una tumba — **aunque viniendo aquí se que ya ha decidido.**

Y aunque el regaño del entrenador se hizo aparecer nadie pudo hacer nada ante el golpe que Nishinoya estampó en la cara de Oikawa haciéndolo caer al suelo. Fue tan hueco tanto el golpe como la caída que resonó en todo el gimnasio, y pueden llamarme cruel, inclusive el peor amigo del universo, pero en parte Oikawa se merecía ese moretón en el ojo.

 **—Te lo merecías, totalmente…** —dije mientras conducía el auto para realizar las debidas reparticiones. Oikawa iba en el asiento de atrás con un ojo hinchado y cara de enfado total mientras que Bokuto a mi lado miraba de reojo a Oikawa por el espejo— **¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Kiyoko al entrenamiento?**

 **—¿Viste estrellas cuando te golpeó?** —dijo Bokuto.

 **—Era obvio que Noya te iba a odiar.**

 **—¿Cuántos dedos tengo acá?—** volvió a decir Bokuto mostrando tres dedos ante Oikawa quien no parecía tener deseos de hablar.

 **—Deberías de disculparte….**

 **—¿Qué?—** Oikawa se vio mas ofendido que nunca — **detén el auto…**

Y lo hice, justo en ese descampado cercano a su casa él se bajó azotando la puerta.

 **—No hagas un drama por esto, Kawa-chan** —le pedí.

 **—Vete al diablo, Kuroo. Crei que eras mi amigo y que estabas de mi lado.**

 **—Lo estoy pero… digo, ¿Consideraste a Noya?** —Oikawa golpeó el techo del auto y me miró con una sincera furia.

 **—Noya, Noya, Noya…¿Alguno de ustedes, maldita sea, me esta considerando a mi?...**

Y dicho eso dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia su casa. Pensé en seguirlo, Bokuto no opinó nada pero seguro pensaba igual solo que simplemente le dejé ir para que pensara las cosas y para que yo las pensara también. Considerar a Oikawa, es decir, es difícil con su historial. Bien pensaríamos todos que solo está tras de Kiyoko como estuvo perdido por una veintena antes que ella pero ¿Y si realmente era especial?

Vaya problema.

Vaya grande problema.

— **Te dejaré aquí la dirección…** —dijo Bokuto irrumpiendo en mis pensamientos de nuevo colocando un papel en donde debía estar la caja del reproductor.— **y gracias de nuevo.**

 **—Hey, no tienes por que.. además te has estado esforzando por esto…** —Bokuto sonrió satisfecho, algo infantil, como un niño recibiendo un cumplido.

Santo cielo, me gusta demasiado.

Le dejé frente a su casa, como antes, solo que ese día se despidió de mi. Hubo duda en sus palabras y sus actos cosa que me pareció enternecedora y finalmente bajó del vehículo asomándose por la ventana.

 **—Nos vemos mañana, Kuroo…** —y se dio la vuelta haciendo una nueva revolución. Ahora sabia lo que quería decir ese dia, cuando se quejó de que había dejado de llamarlo bro y lo había llamado Bokuto. Es un paso en ascenso o descenso, no lo sé, solo se que hay una guerra de mariposas dentro de mi.

Ni siquiera me despedí adecuadamente, solo conduje a casa en modo automático y llegué a mi apartamento totalmente perdido y con un papel en mano. Kenma yacía dormido entre las cobijas de la sala, al menos ya había vuelto a jugar videojuegos y la raiz negra de su cabello volvía a mostrarse. Las sopas instantáneas regadas y las sodas a su lado eran señal de recuperación y lejos de pensar que eso seria retroceder pensé que era el momento oportuno.

Tomé mi laptop de la habitación y me senté junto a él mientras se removía entre las cobijas. Miré el reloj, las cinco en punto, empecé a tirar ahora de los hilos de aquella misión de Bokuto. Una ventana de respuesta me hizo sonreír. _"Espera aquí"p_ use mientras movía un par de veces a Kenma quien empezó a lanzar berridos de molestia.

 **—Despierta…**

 **—Es temprano…** —dijo hundiéndose más entre las cobijas, vaya hombre.

 **—Son las cinco de la tarde, necesito que veas algo…—** La pantalla mostró un mensaje, Kenma empezó a levantarse con esa terrible maraña de cabello tallándose los ojos para después de medio aclarar su panorama observar la pantalla que pasaba de ser oscura a mostrar varias imágenes. Se escuchaba el teclear de una computadora al otro lado que no era la mía mientras su cabello negro era iluminado por su monitor. Kenma se veía en la pantalla también, en la ventana de a lado, era una de esas vídeo llamadas.

 **—Pero Ku…**

— **Él lo pidió, y tu lo necesitas…** —le dejé la laptop sobre las piernas mientras algo impactado me veía alejarme como si me quisiera detener pero ver a Akaashi ahí lo hizo quedarse, medio acomodarse los cabellos avergonzado y enredarse un poco en las cobijas.

Habia estado dudando un rato pero empezó a teclear algunas cosas y así a sabiendas de que podían hablar prefirieron hacerlo de esa manera mientras Kenma veía sorprendido a Akaashi en el monitor y bajaba la mirada con vergüenza.

Ah, Kenma, tu que decías que aquello solo era un hecho circunstancial ahora que las mismas circunstancias estaban en contra descubrías esa verdad, que es mas que simples coincidencias, mucho mas que solo estar bajo el mismo techo, mas que apoyo y entendimiento, lo que ambos sienten es genuino y solo les faltaba eso para entenderlo.

Solo les faltaba Bokuto para comprenderlo.

Bokuto estuvo esos días junto a Akaashi, fue a seguirlo sin más. Dijo que los primeros días el otro no había querido recibirle diciendo cosas como _"No quiero ser grosero pero por favor…"_ y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. ¡Le dolio! ¡Un montón! Es decir si a mi Kenma me cerrara la puerta en la cara no me sorprederia tanto pero es Akaashi, él no hacia esas cosas y lejos de demostivarse Bokuto decía que mis palabras lo ataban a seguir intentando hasta que finalmente en navidad le dijo toda la verdad.

Ese día que hablamos Akaashi le había contado toda su historia, desde el día que chocaron y esa curiosidad que tuvo por Kenma, de ambos sentados en silencio mirando las estrellas o aquellas fotografías que nos tomamos. Akaashi valoraba cada momento pero de una forma diferente a como la que valoraba con cualquier amigo. Queria a Kenma en su vida, lo ansiaba tanto.

Cuando Kenma había dejado la universidad se sintió devastado pero después verlo en la puerta de su casa con una mochila y el cabello sujetado en una cola alta dijo, según Bokuto, de manera explicita _"Es momento de tenerlo en mi vida…"_

Y tal vez le faltaron palabras para que Kenma lo entendiera pero se que ninguno era hombre de hablar mucho, valoraban los silencios pero a veces por la forma en que se miraban parecieran que ni ellos se entendían. Tal vez decirlo explícitamente una vez es necesario y después de que pasara la navidad prometió a Akaashi que ese seria su regalo, ver a Kenma de nuevo aunque sea de esa manera.

Por eso, cuando Bokuto me contó que había hecho todo eso, solo me vino a la mente lo fabuloso que es. Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto y suspiraba profundamente pensé en que tal vez a nosotros nos faltaban más palabras o necesitamos un silencio mirándonos para entenderlo.

Pero ¿como nos podíamos mantener callados sin decir una tontería?

¿Cómo no soltar en risa cada vez que estaba a su lado?

¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil estar a su lado y tomarle solo la mano?

Tal vez debía dar uno o varios pasos.

Debía ir en ascenso como ellos.

Debía decir mas que la palabra especial.

Debía decirle que es verdadero.

La puerta de mi cuarto sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y ahí estaba Kenma con la laptop cerrada en sus manos. Habia pasado un buen rato y ya había terminado de charlar, supuse. Me la entregó sin decir nada y yo asentí.

 **—¿Cómo te sientes?** —cuestioné antes de que se fuera. Kenma se quedó en silencio y por primera vez en un tiempo emitió una sonrisa.

 **—Mucho mejor…**

Y se fue dejándome una sensación de alivio, parece que por ese lado las cosas empezarían a arreglarse. Después de todo este año nuevo traerá cosas mejores ¿No es asi?

 ** _Omake : Búhos._**

 _Estaban los dos sentados enfrente a la chimenea mientras afuera había una sutil ventisca. La noche buena era de lo mas aburrida si solo pedías pizza y veías el fuego danzar frente a tus ojos sin embargo esa noche buena fue diferente a los demás._

 _ **—Me gusta…** —Bokuto parpadeó, creyó que se refería a la pizza o algo así pero Akaashi tenia las mejillas rojas hasta las orejas así que debía de referirse a otra cosa — **estoy enamorado de él….**_

 _— **¡Woa! ¿En serio?** —y la pizza dejó de ser interesante **—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? Ah, ustedes son tan desesperantes.** — Akaashi se rio de la frustración de su amigo, nadie hablaba de amor con Bokuto por que para él las respuestas eran tan obvias pero actuar para el afectado era difícil._

 _ **—Lo sabrás cuando te pase… el amor es difícil, Bokuto-san. Vas a sufrir y a veces van a existir problemas … pero justo como el vóley, si no lo disfrutas es por que no estás amando.** —comió de su pizza y lo miró tras tragar la rebanada — **cuando ames de verdad esos detalles serán nada …**_

 _Y Bokuto se había quedado serio ante sus palabras, se puso de pie de golpe y se echó la bufanda encima y un gorro muy calientito, Akaashi parpadeó confundido y sorprendido mientras el otro se ponía las botas de nieve listo para salir._

 ** _—¿Bokuto-san? ¿A dónde va?_**

 ** _—Necesito hacer una llamada…_**

 _Y azotó la puerta, afuera había una gran ventisca y se le ocurrió salir a hacer una llamada cuando había un teléfono en casa._

* * *

 _El omake de este capitulo es mi favorito. Tal vez es difícil comprenderlo pero en este momento se ve con más claridad que Bokuto correspondía los sentimientos de Kuroo desde antes, que de hecho había estado pensando mucho en ello pero que solo las palabras de Akaashi le motivaron a tomar la situación por las riendas y buscarle._

 _Eso intenté mostrar. Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo._


	14. Chapter 14

_Al fin tengo forma de actualizar sin problema, estoy feliz, aunque estos días de fiesta me consumieron aquí tengo la esperada actualización. Gracias a sus mensajes tanto aquí como en los grupos, me hacen feliz. Espero que les guste el capitulo._

* * *

El balón rebotó un par de veces en el suelo y luego rodó de forma dramática mientras todos guardaban silencio. Un par se miró entre si, nadie hacia ruido, ni siquiera Bokuto quien había durado un buen rato hablando sin parar. Todos mirábamos a Iwaizumi quien tenia las mejillas y las orejas coloradas y apretaba los labios sin saber como reaccionar.

— **Iwa-chan….¿Es eso cierto?** —y frunció más el entrecejo propinando un golpe a Oikawa.

 **—¿Crees que bromearía con eso, idiota?**

— **¡Duele! ¡No seas cruel Iwa-chan, es solo que…**

Si, nadie podía creer en las palabras de Iwaizumi y justo ahora hizo falta la presencia de Akaashi para que rompiera la tensión y dijera algo como _"Felicidades"_ porque todos eramos demasiado idiotas o amargados como para opinar sobre ello. El único que emitió un ruido fue Oikawa quien estaba en el suelo, pensé que sufría de dolor y agonía por el golpe pues sollozaba hasta que finalmente alzó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— **Iwa-chan…eso es genial…—** y nadie, ni el mismo Iwaizumi supo como Oikawa dio tremendo salto pero se le colgó abrazándolo con fuerza — **Felicidades, Iwa-chan…haz crecido un montón….**

Y aun el frío corazón de Iwaizumi se derritió a sus palabras, lo pude ver en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Recibir esas palabras de su amigo de toda la vida debieron valer oro y solo correspondió el abrazo mientras todos nos aproximábamos a revolver sus cabellos y a felicitarlo.

Iwaizumi iba a ser padre, su novia tenía casi tres meses en cinta y recién había recibido la noticia. Estaba totalmente asustado, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, tal vez nunca se mostró tan vulnerable pero ¡Vaya! ¡Una vida! Alguien andaría detrás de él llamándole papá, ahora tendría que empezar a ver por alguien más y volver temprano a casa, traer un pequeño o pequeña Iwa en el fondo de pantalla, recibir los ánimos desde la tribuna de unas pequeñas manitas y hacer las cosas que comúnmente vemos que Ushijima hace.

Entender que una parte de él está en alguien más.

Y una parte de su novia también existe en esa criatura.

Iwaizumi no cabía en su felicidad y no era para menos, ese dia decidimos celebrar la noticia agradeciendo que aquello había bajado la tensión del ambiente que la enemistad de Noya y Oikawa habían provocado. Ahí estábamos, al menos la gran mayoría, chocando las copas y hablando de lo pillo que había sido nuestro jugador.

 **—Mira que comerse el pan antes del recreo…—** le dije, Iwa apretó la mirada.

— **Supongo que ahora Iwa-chan tendrá que casarse, te verás muy lindo vestido de blanco** —Oikawa había usado ese tono gracioso y coqueto que a veces usaba con sus amigos solo para provocar una pelea con Iwaizumi pero ese estaba tan perdido en su felicidad que se lo perdonó.

— **Nunca tuvimos planes de una boda religiosa, de hecho si hacemos algo así será muy privado y por mero formalismo…—** comentó.

— **¿Dónde está el romance? ¿Dónde están los banquetes y las luces del jardín?** —Oikawa había empezado a ser poético y fantasioso — **Yo quiero ser el padrino y lucir un hermoso traje gris, ya me he visualizado…. Anda Iwa-chan.**

— **Nada… no hay compromiso más fuerte que el que hace uno mismo…no necesitamos una gran fiesta y un gran banquete, mucho menos a Oikawa, para saber lo que sentimos** —y todos miramos a Iwa parpadeando, a este hombre le había pegado fuerte el amor.

— **Eso ha sido bastante cursi…** —me reí burlesco, Bokuto me siguió el juego.

 **—¡Silencio! ¡Algún día ustedes pasarán por eso! Entonces pueden hacer sus banquetes o lo que quieran… esa es mi forma de verlo y sentirlo….**

Y tras chocar las copas tomándolo por sorpresa brindamos por su forma del amor. Me quedé meditando momentáneamente cual era la mía. Si alguna vez llegué a tener novias jamás volé tan alto como para pensar en bodas y esas cosas, no tenia cabeza para ello y me enfocaba en metas a corto plazo.

Creo que estoy madurando al tomar en serio esos temas pues aun cuando Yaku se casó, aun cuando Ushijima se casó, fue hasta este punto en donde dije ¿Algún día será mi turno? No lo sabía, de hecho no lo tenia muy contemplado a sabiendas de mi especial situación. ¿Qué pasaría si Bokuto me quisiera? No podría casarme con él aunque así fuera ¿Que pasaría si no lo hiciera? Tampoco podría fijarme en alguien más.

Tal vez mi destino está sellado, tal vez para mi no habrá banquetes, ni hijos, ni nietos. No habrá ojos rojos de felicidad ni esperas en el hospital, tampoco llantos por las noches ni gritos agudos desde la tribuna.

Darse cuenta de que el que me guste un hombre cambia totalmente el panorama de _"una vida promedio"_ me asusta un poco, no es que esté deseando casarme e hijos pero debo entender y aceptar que, justo ahora, si sigo este camino todas esas posibilidades serán borradas para siempre de mi lista de opciones.

Suspiré tan fuerte que seguro él me ha escuchado porque sentí sus ojos fijos en mi y al girar ahí estaba viéndome mientras bebía su cerveza, parpadee un par de veces evitando su mirada, fingiendo que estaba bien, sonriendo y burlándome de Oikawa y el echo de que él ni siquiera tenia una novia.

— **Tu tampoco tienes una…** —se quejó después de haber concluido que Iwaizumi, quien según él _"no era tan atractivo",_ hasta iba a ser padre mientras él seguía solo por la vida.

— **Que triste que ese sea tú consuelo, Oikababy…** —y despeiné sus cabellos, solo me respondió con un manotazo y un puchero divertido.

Nos despedimos de todos pasada la media noche, Bokuto se tiró en el asiento de atrás totalmente ebrio y dormido mientras que Oikawa me acompañó delante hablando sin parar de Iwa y su paternidad, de que ahora tendría tal vez un cómplice para molestarlo o un rival, que ahora seria llamado de nuevo Tio Tooru, después de tanto tiempo.

— **Casi lo olvidaba** —se detuvo— **este fin de semana iré con Kiyoko-chan al acuario y me pidió que invitara a mas gente por que abrirán una nueva sala de exhibición y cosas así…**

— **Y Oikabae quiere quedar bien con la chica…** —reí, había dado en el clavo— **está bien pero no planeo hacer mal tercio…**

— **Puedes llevar al búho…—** señaló a Bokuto— **sobre eso…**

Me aseguré de que estuviera dormido echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor y el hombre estaba bocarriba con unos leves ronquidos que emitía, tal vez estaba incómodo por la posición. Suspiré un poco y alcé los hombros.

 **—Él lo sabe…**

 **—¿Lo sabe?** —dijo con sorpresa.

 **—Si…**

 **—¿Y?**

 **—Nada…** —Okiawa se vio frustrado recargándose en su asiento y miró por la ventana.

 **—Ustedes si que son idiotas…**

Si, eso eramos. Mientras se bajaba del auto cerrando la puerta de un golpe me miró a través de la ventana y me hizo un par de señas incomprensibles como queriendo actuar cool, la realidad es que no he entendido nada y alcé una ceja haciendo que rodara los ojos.

 **—Dilo una vez más… puedes llamarme loco pero por la forma en que te miraba hoy…—** se aseguró también de que siguiera dormido y prosiguió— **apuesto que este sujeto no te es tan indiferente.**

Alzó los pulgares arriba y dio la vuelta caminando hacia su casa. Parpadee inseguro, miré a Bokuto quien estaba dormido en posición fetal y suspiré muy profundo. _"No me era indiferente"_ eso podría ser de muchas maneras, tal vez le seguía preocupando nuestra amistad, ni siquiera habíamos dado algún avance o paso simplemente se quedó en una confesión a medias y en miradas ocasionales acompañadas de dulces sonrisas. ¡Se estaba volviendo frustrante!

Llegamos a su casa al cabo de un rato de conducir en silencio y aunque removí su cuerpo él solo se quejó acurrucándose más.

 **—Ah, no me puedes hacer esto…** —dije saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta trasera. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que llevarlo a casa. Bokuto dormía como una piedra y ni siquiera un terremoto lo despertaba. Así que en vez de gastar mis energías intentando despertarlo mejor las usé para sacarlo del auto y cargarlo a casa — **deberías bajar de peso, ah.**

Y ahí iba yo, en la escena más chusca que puedes imaginar. Mientras lo cargaba como vil princesa musculosa y ebria abrí la puerta como pude y entré a su casa. No era común que lo hiciera, la última vez fue hace casi dos años y no había cambiado desde entonces. Tenia solo una barra donde comía en la cocina, una televisión y una cobija en el suelo donde a veces se recostaba a verla. No sabia que hacia él en sus ratos libres, cuando ni yo ni Akaashi estábamos cerca. Habia muchos huecos misteriosos en la vida de Bokuto como la falta de fotografías en su paredes o lo que había tras la puerta cerrada frente a su habitación.

Lo llevé hasta su cama y lo recosté con cuidado, quité sus zapatos y lo metí entre las cobijas ya que el frio apremiaba. Y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta él, tan dormido y vulnerable a que le robase un beso y así lo hice, decidi robarle uno solo

En la frente.

Sonreír.

Y desearle dulces sueños.

 **—Descanza, Bokuto…**

Lo dejé atrás y quise golpearme a mi mismo por tan ridícula escena y cerré la puerta de su habitación mirando la puerta delante mio. Era igual a las demás puertas y sin embargo solo Bokuto sabia que aguardaba ahí, ¿Un misterio? ¿Un baño? ¿El cuarto de lavado? ¿Un montón de cadáveres? ¡No lo sé! Realmente tenía mucho sueño como para quedarme a averiguarlo así que alcé los hombros y me fui de ahí.

Esa noche volví a casa, Kenma estaba frente al computador escribiendo no se que tanto, hablando con Akaashi supuse, por las caras que hacia. Decidí no interrumpirle y pasé directo a mi habitación para tirarme boca abajo con un leve mareo por el alcohol que hacia su efecto. Cuando acorde estaba mirando hacia el techo esclareciendo mis ideas, en las palabras de Oikawa, en las palabras de Bokuto, en su felicitación de Navidad, en ese beso dentro del vehículo y lo que pudo ser.

Y es que si Bokuto hubiese estado menos cuerdo podían haber pasado tantas cosas, ese día pudimos haber tocado más allá y admitir bajo la lluvia lo que según Oikawa insinuó notar, aquella cosa especial que admitió Bokuto.

Ahí viajaba nuevamente aferrado a su imagen con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, con el recuerdo de sus lunares en la espalda y su virilidad lampiña.

 **—Ah….** —me recosté de lado apretando los ojos, temblando, y finalmente miré en mi mano ese liquido espeso.

No era la primera vez que mis pensamientos me llevaban hasta ese punto.

A la mañana siguiente estaba de nuevo estacionandome frente a su casa y sonando el claxon de forma escandalosa hasta que el vecino de enfrente salió a reprenderme con la mirada mientras refunfuñando recogía el periódico. Bokuto salió de su casa riendo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta usando esa camisa a cuadros blanco y negro que le ajustaba como la gloria. Se sentó en el copiloto sin quitar esa amplia sonrisa y me miró, de nuevo mis células se derretían con su actitud.

 **—Un día terminará dándole un ataque al vecino si sigues apareciendo de esa manera, ese viejo es más cascarrabias que Wakatoshi** —reí divertido pensando que si Ushijima fuera vecino de Bokuto seguramente ya nos hubiera echado del equipo, de la ciudad y del planeta por atrevernos a perturbar sus mañanas.

Finalmente arribamos a un centro comercial donde según Oikawa sería el punto de reunión con Kiyoko pero al descender nos topamos con un montón de gente reunida en la sala principal del complejo donde música rock se escuchaba a todo volumen. Bokuto se emocionó, después de todo alguien con una personalidad tan explosiva y variante como él iba más acorde a esa clase de música.

 **—¿De que tratará esto?** —me animé a preguntar cuando entre las barras donde entregaban folletos pude ver de pie a un Oikawa bien arreglado con lentes oscuros, porte de _"chico bien"_ y cara de impacto total. Palmee a Bokuto y fuimos hacia donde estaba él intentando hacerle reaccionar pero su cara de shock cuan pescado recién salido del mar decía que el tipo no lo haría pronto.

 **—¿Qué le pasará?**

 **—Creo saber que es** …—reí aunque con lástima **—creíste que esto sería una cita doble pero en realidad es un evento de caridad** — Oikawa asintió, me dio tanta tristeza por él **—Te ilusionaste pensando que Kiyoko quería salir contigo pero en realidad quiere tu apoyo para esas fundaciones en las que colabora…**

— **Kuroo….** —me miro con esos ojitos de perro al que le acaban de pisar una patita. Lo abracé dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y pronto Bokuto se unió al abrazo mientras lloriqueamos fingidamente hasta que llamamos demasiado la atención y decidimos recobrar la compostura.

— **Eres muy ingenuo, Sadkawa. Me extraña de ti, que eres tan galán y con todas puedes pero ¡Mirate ahora! Derrotado por la dulce manager de Karasuno** —la expresión de Oikawa no tuvo precio, de hecho me dio una genuina punzada en el pecho como la de un padre viendo a su hijo herido. Él sonrió ladino aunque cabizbajo y alzó los hombros.

 **—Tienes razón ¿No? Soy algo torpe…** —entonces Kiyoko apareció en escena, él volvió con su mascara de tipo galán, como si nada le doliera, mientras ella agradecía nuestra presencia.

Kiyoko no era una mala mujer, ni por asomo podíamos especular que se aprovechara de Oikawa, solo que a veces pecaba de inocente o tal vez igual que nosotros consideraba que el tipo no iba en serio y solo estaba tonteando con ella como lo podía hacer con cualquier otra chica. Lo que Kiyoko no sabía es que cuando ella se daba la vuelta Oikawa suspiraba, su actitud cambiaba y se veía frágil.

Oikawa, te hemos perdido.

El resto de la _"cita"_ nos la pasamos acomodando tarimas, ayudando a los invitados y cuidando a los niños por el evento mientras reíamos de sus ocurrencias sintiéndonos muy relajados. Algunos nos reconocían, se tomaban foto con nosotros y ya podía ver nuestros rostros en el periódico adulándonos por ser caritativos cuando en realidad todo había sido una confusión de un hombre atolondrado.

Por lo que entendimos el evento era para niños con discapacidades así que podía ver cada tanto a un Bokuto con el corazón estrujado mientras ayudaba a un niño en silla de ruedas intentando dar alcance a sus amigos que corrían. Entonces él sujetaba la silla, y llevaba al pequeño a toda velocidad en ese juego de las atrapadas haciéndolo reír.

Bokuto ¿Podrías tomar un descanso de ser tan adorable? Cuando ríes así con tanta enjundia haces de este mundo un lugar mejor ¿Acaso nadie lo ve? Yo lo veo, me enloquece y tengo ganas de comerle a besos pero me detengo, aun estoy asustado, ni siquiera se que somos y tu insistes en pasar por alto que estoy cayendo por ti.

Entonces te detienes entre tus juegos.

Me miras y me sonríes con pureza.

Y pasas de parecerme erótico a parecerme enternecedor.

Y ahora aparte de comerte a besos quiero estrujarte a abrazos

No se que haré con todos esos sentimientos.

Creo que al igual que Oikawa estoy en un dilema y mientras volvíamos a casa las divagaciones de Bokuto fueron nuestro mejor discurso. Él miraba a la ventana perdido, en un punto incierto y yo ya no sabía como animarle si no siquiera podía animarme a mi mismo.

— **Mañana sacaré algunas cosas de casa, si quieren tomar algo no duden en venir...** —había dicho Oikawa dejándonos una gran incógnita mientras bajaba del auto frente al umbral de su residencia y Bokuto luchaba por cruzar al asiento del copiloto con su enorme trasero casi estampándose en mi cara.

 **—¿Qué harás, Oikawa?**

 **—Buenas noches, chicos…** —alzó la mano y sonrió mientras subía los peldaños hacia la puerta. Tuve una sensación extraña que decidí ignorar para no preocupar a Bokuto y emprendimos camino hacia su casa.

 **—¿Oikawa estará bien?—** preguntó, se había vuelto más listo y sensitivo ante estas situaciones.

 **—Creo que solo necesita reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, le dieron duro…**

 **—¿Duro? No entiendo —** detuve el auto en el semáforo y golpee mi pecho con dos dedos.

 **—Parece que nuestro pequeño astronauta ha conocido el amor verdadero.**

Bokuto abrió la boca como si comprendiera pero creo que realmente no lo hacía, pienso que él no tenía aun una idea clara del amor y aunque quisiera preguntarle que pensaba posiblemente le pondría en un aprieto de indecisiones, trabalenguas y dudas. Tal vez hubiese respondido que no le interesaba pero ahora me preguntaba si, después de ese beso, ¿Acaso Bokuto había pensado en el amor verdadero?

 **—Si mañana vamos con Oikawa serán dos días desperdiciados con él** —comenté a broma.

 **—No tengo nada más que hacer así que si puedo ayudarlo está bien.**

Y así la decisión estaba tomada, tomaríamos otro día con Oikawa, después de todo el pobre desubicado lo necesitaba y a mi me daba la oportunidad de ver a Bokuto una vez más. Y esas oportunidades de verdad no se deben desperdiciar.

Al día siguiente que llegamos a casa de Oikawa había un caos de gente y cosas en su jardín. Desde ese sillón costoso que amaba, algunos muebles muy finos e inclusive pinturas elegantes que ya antes había presumido. Algunos cubiertos, de esos que nunca nos dejó tocar por que eran finísimos y exclusivos por lo que temía que los rompiéramos. También había algo de ropa, joyería y demás. Oikawa básicamente estaba sacando la casa por la ventana mientras la gente se abarrotaba para comprar lo que pudiera.

 **—Perdió la cabeza…** —fuimos a prisa a buscarlo y al entrar al salón principal notamos que estaba prácticamente vacío mientras él, ayudado por otras personas, sacaban una estatuilla hermosa.— **¿Qué rayos haces, Oikawa?**

 **—¿No es obvio? Estoy vendiendo todo…** —dijo con entusiasmo.

— **Es obvio pero ilógico** —lo detuve antes de que sacara una pintura más observando las camisas de los hombres que le ayudaban a sacar todo de ahí — **No me digas que…**

 **—Es la fundación donde ayudan a los niños y…**

 **—Oikawa…reacciona. Estaba preocupado por tu actitud repentina pero ahora creo que estás exagerando y…** —Oikawa se talló la nuca y entrecerró los ojos.

— **Se que soy un loco pero no lo hago solo por ella. Creo que lo que tengo es demasiado, de verdad, y podría ayudar a otros…me mudaré a un apartamento y tendré lo básico. Usaré el resto del dinero para ayudar a otros y tal vez viajar** —exhalé soltándolo, no se si lo que hacía estaba mal o bien pero sabía una cosa.

— **Si esto te hace feliz no te voy a detener…—** observé como la casa quedaba vacía, como los detalles de las paredes, el piso y el techo se volvían más visibles. Extrañaría tirarnos en la alfombra y observar las formas del techo intentando encontrarles un sentido. Los días viendo partidos en su televisor enorme o hacer un caos tirando su despensa.

 **—¿Qué hay de tu cuarto especial?** —preguntó Bokuto, Oikawa sonrió amplio.

 **—Ese es intocabe.**

Al menos Kiyoko no había cambiado el friki que llevaba en las venas, algo que realmente urgía que cambiara puesto que de meritaba su atractivo. Oikawa nos contó que se iría a vivir a un apartamento, uno lujoso pero no muy espacioso después de todo solo era él y ya no veía caso de tener un hogar tan enorme como aquel. Yo logré comprar de sus cosas su vieja guitarra, Bokuto quiso llevarse una cafetera y con cosas innecesarias pero bien recibidas.

Nos detuvimos frente a su casa, Bokuto no se había movido de su asiento admirando la cafetera y pensando seguramente en todas las cosas que podía hacer con ella, sin saber que una cafetera solo se dedica a hacer café. Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y apagué el auto sintiendo que quería quedarme un momento más ahí. Él empezó a hablar y sin previo aviso tocó el tema que me quitaba el sueño.

 **—Bro, ¿Nosotros seguimos siendo bros?...** —me extrañé ante la interrogativa aunque a mi también me preocupaba.

 **—Si eso quieres seguir siendo lo seremos…** —y él sonrió con ternura para después volver su vista a la cafetera mientras la tarde se despedía dando paso a la noche.

 **—Me gusta ser tu bro pero…** —hizo una pausa, una que me comía la respiración— **¿Crees que somos como Akaashi y Kenma?...** —parpadeó como si recordara algo, como si se hubiera abstraído en un recuerdo y yo solo enmudecí hasta que él reaccionó, volvió a ser el de antes y se despidió fugazmente .

Entonces supe que si bajaba del auto sin decirle nada una noche más en vela me atormentaría regañándome de las cosas que podían ser y que por mis miedos no son, que por nuestra desidia y estupidez no se vuelven reales. Tomé el antebrazo de Bokuto deteniéndolo un instante y capté todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieron retener.

 **—Podemos ser como ellos…** —mi voz tembló en la última frase y volví a ahogarme en valor— **nosotros podemos ser amantes también…si eso quieres** —mi voz volvió a bajar mientras me sentía mareado por haber dicho aquello, lo había terminado preguntando, de todos fue a él, al chico que no quería un noviazgo por ser complicado y que el amor no estaba dentro de su lista de prioridades. Se lo pregunté sin más a mi amigo de diez años, a mi confidente, al hombre con quien compartí grandes bromas y momentos. Se lo pedí a él. Solo sentí como Bokuto volvía a incorporarse girando hacia mi, su cercanía, como con su mano libre tomaba mi nuca y me acunaba en su hombro susurrando en mi oído.

— **Está bien si eres tu…** —y el mundo volvió a existir, él se separó de mi con las mejillas rojas y los ojos dorados aun más brillantes — **Buenas noches, Kuroo…** —se despidió bajando del auto y dejándome ahí aferrado al sillón mientras mis manos no paraban de temblar y mi cabeza no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

Bokuto y yo eramos pareja.

* * *

 _OMG...NO MÁS COMENTARIOS._


	15. Chapter 15

_Buen día, gracias por la espera. Me he emocionado mucho con el final del capitulo anterior pero quise dejar unos días para que lo digirieran. Ahora que lo han hecho continuemos con esto._

* * *

Bokuto y yo eramos pareja.

Los días transcurrieron de una forma tan natural como lo hace el aire y me perdía constantemente en pensamientos de chiquillo enamorado mientras que Kenma había tomado venganza contra mi bombardeándome el estomago con pereza por haber invadido su poff favorito, ese donde solía trabajar. Yo ignorándolo seguía abstracto, en shock. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que oficialicé mi relación con Bokuto y parecía que mis tormentosos días cuestionándome y resignándome a que no seríamos más que amigos estaban alejándose. Ahora Bokuto me saludaba todas las mañanas con un brillo en los ojos, en medio de las practicas cuando yo le observaba él me veía también y desviaba su mirar a otro punto con las orejas coloradas. Cuando terminábamos el entrenamiento nos íbamos juntos hablando de todo y al llegar a su casa él aceptaba la caricia que depositaba en su palma mientras volvía a llamarme por mi nombre y el aire se escapaba.

— **¿Podrías dejar de actuar como un idiota? Me haces enfermar** —Kenma se rindió, se tiró al alfombrado de panza y siguió lo suyo en el computador.

— **Dímelo el día que dejes de sonreír como tonto al ver un mensaje de Akaashi** —y e dio una buena patada con sus largas y desnudas piernas justo en la virilidad haciendo que me torciera y cayendo finalmente del poff. Lo sé, me lo merecía, pero igual duele y ahora él había obtenido su preciado poff.

— **Kuroo ¿Pensaste que terminaríamos de eta manera?** —como pude entre mi agonía le observé mientras él seguía con la vista fija al computador— **nosotros siendo de esta manera, pensando en ellos…** —me senté como pude intentando emitir palabra.

— **No lo pensé pero no es tan malo ¿Verdad?...** —Kenma asintió mientras se peinaba los largos cabellos hacia atrás.

— **Creo que iré a visitar a Akaashi…** —hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras mentalmente le daba mi apoyo— **lo extraño…**

De alguna manera escuchar esas palabras en Kenma me relajó, se había vuelto un poco más consciente de sus sentimientos y ahora parecía aceptar un poco más sus emociones, a decir lo que pensaba y más importante aún a no quedarse con las ganas.

Kenma estaba en proceso de arreglar un poco de equipaje para pasar unos días con Akaashi pero en ese momento sus intensiones fueron detenidas por una llamada telefónica inesperada de Oikawa.

— **Quiero que vengan a mi nuevo apartamento, pedir algunas pizzas, cerveza y jugar algún juego de mesa ¿Qué te parece?**

— **Estás de buenas, tu pagas todo y nos invitas a jugar ¿Pasó algo bueno en la vida de Chiquikawa?**

— **Para los apodos ¿Hasta donde llega tu repertorio?** —reímos y finalmente exhaló— **supongo que me puse en contacto con eso que llaman humanidad.**

No sabía si creer en las palabras de Oikawa o considerar que solo se trataban de actos benevolentes generados por la futura Teresa de Calcuta pero mi lógica indicaba que toda su reciente actitud iba más bajo la etiqueta de Kiyoko. No es que fuera algo mal pero tampoco me parece bueno ¿Qué pasaría si a Oikawa se le rompiera la ilusión? Tal vez volvería a ser el mismo de siempre aunque ahora en la ruina.

— **¿Crees que debería intervenir?—** pregunté a Kenma mientras íbamos camino a casa de Bokuto. Él estaba de lo más entretenido con sus frituras y su soda mensajeando en el celular como si se hubiese llevado parte de su rincón deplorable consigo.

— **Si es tu amigo y lo quieres lo harás como hiciste conmigo…**

— **Eres tan dulce Kenma** —intenté acariciar sus cabellos para hacer más emotiva la escena pero él solo gruñó como gato sarnoso.

Algún día le preguntaré a Akaashi como hizo para domar a este chico por que en toda la vida jamás he podido comprenderlo.

Llegamos a casa de Bokuto y pronto salió con unas bolsas de mandado que lanzó al asiento trasero mientras yo me daba un deleite con la forma espectacular que esa camisa se le marcaba. Kenma empezó a tirar sus frituras hacia atrás y con una seña indicó a Bokuto que se fuera al frente.

— **Ese es tu lugar a partir de ahora…** —dijo haciéndome avergonzar mientras Bokuto no terminaba de entender y alzando los hombros fue a ese sitio.

Las cosas no habían cambiado para nosotros aparte de esas miradas indiscretas y sonrisas que me hacían estremecer,nuestras charlas seguían siendo casuales, nuestras burlas las de siempre y reír sonoramente para fastidio de Kenma quien seguía concentrado en su juego era ya como parte de un hobby. Al final llegamos a casa de Oikawa con el arsenal de chatarra. Su apartamento quedaba mas en una zona céntrica, era el cuarto piso y hasta tenía elevador.

Tocamos el timbre y tras escuchar su grito la puerta fue abierta mostrándonos a ese conspiranoico de lo paranormal con amplia sonrisa, camisa holgada y estampada con un _"Believe"_ junto con un pantalón cuan pijama estampado de alienígenas.

 **—Cuando pensaba que no podías ser más friky vienes y te superas.**

— **¡Pasen! Estaba preparando pizza casera** —temblamos un poco al imaginar el caos que eso significaba mientras entrabamos al hermoso apartamento de Oikawa. En la sala, que era algo minimalista, había algunas figuras de Star Wars decorando la mesa y las estanterías tenían otras más junto a algunas de Star Trek y unos libros de H.P Lovecraft, su autor favorito.

Nos sentamos en el comedor que quedaba a lado de la sala y daba la vista a la ciudad, a lado estaba la cocina dividía con una pared baja desde la cual podíamos observar a Oikawa teniendo un encuentro con el horno y sacando de esta una pizza de buen olor y aspecto. La dejó sobre la mesa, no puedo negar que me sorprendió que fuese bueno en ello y tras agradecer decidimos comer antes de que se enfriara mientras iniciábamos una charla sobre cocina.

— **Una vez preparé un pastel pero como no tenia leche usé crema** —dijo Bokuto haciendo que todos alzáramos una ceja— **ambos son de la vaca pensé que no se notaría la diferencia.**

— **Hubieras usado un queso, tal vez hubiera funcionado** — comentó Kenma para molestarle pero Bokuto lo consideró como una posibilidad y seguramente lo intentaría en casa.

— **Bueno, Kenma no puede opinar mucho porque lo único que cocina son instantáneas** —comenté ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte— **y en mi defensa diré que mi repertorio de cocina es lo suficientemente amplio como para no morir desde que me independicé.**

— **Oh, cierto. Saliste de casa desde hace tanto ¿No?** —recordé cuando me fui de casa de mis padres tras graduarme de Nekoma. Yo veía que aquel era el camino que la mayoría de los jóvenes de mi edad tomaban así que rebelde, valiente y sin causa tomé mis maletas, me despedí de todos y me fui a vivir a un apartamento a la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Debo decir que para mi vergüenza y carente dignidad yo volvía a casa medio año después tras haber enfermado unas tres veces del estomago, justo cuando me robaron el televisor, cableado y mis cojines, algo derrotado a los brazos de mamá gato. Para ese entonces papá no estaba muy contento con mis tropiezos. El vóley no había dado los resultados que él esperaba pese a que llegamos lejos en el torneo pero para él la victoria lo era todo y de alguna forma le gustaba recordarme que soy una criatura de intentos y fracasos constantes.

¿Qué tanto deberías exigir a un chico de 18 años que apenas está aprendiendo a vivir? Para cuando menos esperaron me volvía ir de casa llegados mis diecinueve años. No estoy en malos términos con ellos, de hecho cuando empecé a mostrar resultados verlos sonreír desde las gradas me hizo muy feliz y entendí que todas sus exigencias no eran por molestar o hacerme menos, ellos realmente me querían ver triunfar.

— **Tuve que aprender a cocinar para no seguir llamando a mamá a las doce de la noche porque no sabía cuanta azúcar llevaba un café...la tecnología hizo el resto.**

— **Eres todo un adulto responsable y me llenas de orgullo—** dijo Oikawa palmeándome emocionado— **¿Qué hay de ti, Bokuto?**

— **¿Mhh? Papá me echó de casa una vez que discutimos poco antes de terminar la carrera** —dijo con un pedazo de pizza en la boca conocía poco de su historia o más bien nunca dio detalles aparte de ese y de pronto me sentí curioso. Es cierto que Bokuto tiene un temperamento y carácter fuerte así que cada vez que mencionaba a su padre me imaginaba que el hombre era peor que eso — **lanzó mis cosas por la ventana y tuve que ir a juntarlo todo con ayuda de Akaashi…** —tose un poco y se incorpora ya tragada la pizza — **viví con Akaashi y Kenma un par de semanas.**

 **—Eso no lo sabía…**

 **—Fue en la época donde te estaban reclutando para la selección de Japón así que me pareció no muy necesario mencionarlo…** — debo decir que es tonto pero sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Desde cuando Bokuto había sido tan considerado con mis sentimientos? Si, lo recuerdo bien, en esos días apenas y dormía de los nervios y pasaba muchas horas practicando hasta que fui aceptado — **después de eso una tía me dijo que cuidara su casa, justo donde vivo, y jamás volvió.**

— **¿No volvió? Imagino que estás en contacto con ella** —Bokuto negó.

— **Solo se fue y nunca regresó ni me llamó…así que creo que tuve suerte** —esa parte de la historia de Bokuto me pareció super extraña. Justo te echan, vives con dos amigos y a las dos semanas te regalan una bonita casa amueblada y su dueña jamas vuelve a aparecer. De pronto recordé esa habitación cerrada y pensé que, probablemente, fuese la escena del crimen — **¿Estas bien, Kuroo?**

 **—¿Eh? Si…—** creo que mi fantasía se excedió.

— **Bueno, sigue mi historia** —dijo Oikawa animado — **yo conseguí todo lo que tengo trabajando y cuando cumplí los 20 me fui de casa…**

— **Todos sabemos que viviste bajo la herencia de tu abuelo** — Oikawa guardó silencio en medio de un shock cómico —q **ue por ello tenías una bonita casa, tu auto y que supiste volverte inversionista ¡Ojalá el vóley nos hubiera vuelto ricos como a ti! Pero eso no pasa…**

 **—Oikawa-san también es modelo ¿No?** —dijo Kenma al fin integrándose a la charla.

— **¡Si! Y eso también me ha ayudado no todo fue gratis** —aclaró Oikawa intentando conservar su dignidad.

— **Kuroo juega vóley y es modelo, aún así vive en una pocilga que es la mitad de esto…** —y así Kenma nos había matado a ambos de un solo tiro.

— **¡Nice shot!** —celebró Bokuto divertido de ver como Oikawa y yo yacíamos estampados en la mesa— **¿Qué hay de ti, Kenma? Es decir, se que vivías con Akaashi pero no el porque…** —Kenma dudó un momento de hablar hasta que se encogió de piernas en el sillón y divagó un momento, después de todo su historia no era muy diferente a la de Bokuto.

— **Dejé la escuela y el vóley por trabajar como beta tester en una compañía de video juegos y a papá no le agradó. Keiji…** —hizo una pausa al notar que le había llamado por su nombre de pila sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

— **Kenma…tranquilo todos entendemos…** —se veía ansioso, tal vez de todas era la primera vez que daba por entendida frente a otros la confianza y cercanía con Akaashi.

— **Él cuidó de mi durante todo este tiempo hasta el día en que también me fui de su casa…**

— **Akaashi… ¿Él volverá?** —preguntó Oikawa al aire, me aterró la respuesta.

— **Yo mañana viajaré a donde está quedándose y…yo intentaré convencerlo de volver** —en los ojos de Kenma parecía que se formaban cristales, estaba admitiendo en grande que lo extrañaba y que lo quería, pese a no usar esas palabras. Bokuto palmeó con fuerza la espalda del pobre que solo se sacudió hacia al frente.

 **—¡Ve por él! Seguro Akaashi estará super contento de verte.**

Mientras recibía el apoyo de esa dupla se sintió como si esos días de estrés e incertidumbre ante la aceptación y lo tabú que era el tema sobre la sexualidad de Akaashi y Kenma habían quedado pero muy atrás. Desde que Oikawa había aceptado que mis sentimientos por Bokuto esa brecha imaginaria se había terminado por romper y mi creencia de que ese sujeto sería algo más frío sobre esos asuntos se esfumó. Oikawa podría ser entre todos un mal amigo, de esos que huía para que pagues la cuenta, que te ignoraba para hablar de él cuando tu querías contarle un problema y que te llama únicamente cuando te necesita.

Pero hay algo importante que había de entender.

Los amigos de verdad.

Son aquellos que están apoyándote.

Cuando los demás te han dado la espalda.

— **Oikawa** —le llamé, me miró con sorpresa.

— **¿A dónde se fue el apodo?** —preguntó al ser llamado por su nombre.

 **—Gracias por ser un buen amigo…** —hubo un silencio, hubiera querido decir más pero el otro había estado tan en shock de mis repentinas palabras que solo puso ojos de sapo sin comprender el porque del cumplido.

— **¡Deberíamos de jugar al Jenga!** —sugirió Bokuto recordando que Oikawa tenía tan épico juego de mesa en su versión gigante.

De más está relatar el resto del juego. Fue sacar piezas y ver como Kenma simulaba estar muerto mientras era aplastado por una torre gigantesca de fichas. Fue una noche de risas en las que evitamos a toda costa que Oikawa terminase poniendo documentales sobre apariciones ovnis y le convencimos de que, como en el pasado, nos tirásemos en el alfombrado de su nueva sala a analizar el techo. Ya no había figuras raras como en su antigua casa, era solo un emplastado con tornasol más adecuado a él. Oikawa amaba las cosas brillantes y simples por eso se que, aunque vivir en ese lugar fue parte de la influencia de Kiyoko, él sería muy feliz ahí aunque ella saliera de su vida.

Podía irme más tranquilo a casa.

— **Kuroo…** —habló Kenma mientras íbamos en camino— **¿Podrías dejarme en el distrito centro? Quiero llevar algún presente a Keiji…—** parpadee y así cumplí mientras Bokuto en el asiento del copiloto seguía hablando de las criaturas del mar, esas que le aterraban.

 **—Procura no volver tarde…**

— **Si mamá…** —Kenma rodó los ojos mientras bajaba del auto y alzando una mano se despedía. Me quedé solo con Bokuto pero él no parecía ni la mitad de lo nervioso que yo me encontraba. Así conduje hasta su casa y me detuve apagando el auto.

 **—Fue un gran día pero pensar que mañana debemos ir a entrenar…—** Bokuto se acomodó más sobre el asiento, me sentí dudoso sobre que hacer — **no estoy listo para un mundial y el tiempo va demasiado rápido…**

 **—Bokuto…** —me miró deteniendo su monologo — **¿Podría pasar a tu baño?**

 **—Oh, claro…**

Y así con una mentira disfrazada bajamos del auto y entramos a su casa. La realidad es que justo ese día me estaba costando mucho irme, la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería solo ir a casa, tirarme a ver una película y extrañarlo, quería durar unos momentos más a su lado pero ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar extraño? Me lavé el rostro mirándome al espejo y exhalé. Soy su pareja y ahora debería poder pedir esas cosas sin vergüenza pero tal vez pensaría que no le doy su espacio.

¿Por qué ahora estoy pensando demasiado?

Creo que estoy muy asustado de arruinarlo.

Después de todo es la primera vez que me siento enamorado.

Salí del baño y le vi sentado en la sala con el televisor encendido, entonces volvió a mi esa duda del que hará Bokuto cuando está solo en casa y el que esté frente al televisor todo el día no es lo que imaginaba.

— **Bokuto….**

 **—¿Mmh?** —me volteó a ver de pie ahí a lado del pasillo.

 **—He tenido la duda de que hay en esa habitación…** —señalé la puerta cerrada intentando sacar conversación aunque fue inesperado ver como él hacia una recta en los labios, parecía temer y finalmente se talló la nuca poniéndose de pie.

— **Supongo que me da algo de miedo hablar de ello porque parecerá raro…—** caminó hacia mi poniéndome nervioso, tocó mi hombro, su expresión fue de seriedad casi tocando lo ultratumba — **y tal vez después de verlo no volverás a pensar lo mismo de mi…**

Los peores de los escenarios se formaron en mi mente mientras tragaba saliva y asentía ¿Qué clase de secretos guardaría Bokuto Koutaro con tanto recelo? Fuese lo que fuese me sentía endemoniadamente afortunado de tener ese nivel de confianza para que me contase pero la estúpida idea de una escena del crimen de la cual terminaría siendo cómplice empezaba a atormentarme. Si había un hecho homicida dentro de esas paredes y ahora yo me volvía parte del suceso me terminaría volviendo un amante fugitivo junto con ese hombre en una de los dramas detectivescos, policíacos y excitantes que mis más locas fantasías decidieron formar, algo así como las películas de acción.

 **—¿Estás listo?—** estaba listo para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Bokuto abrió la puerta de una iluminada y algo desorganizada habitación. Había materiales como arcilla, botes de pintura, una estantería con materiales diversos y herramientas además de algunas cuantas esculturas curiosas de diferentes materiales desde madera hasta plastilina. Mis ojos miraron con genuina sorpresa esas obras tan delicadas y bien formadas, desde sirenas hasta fuertes guerreros.

 **—¿Tu hiciste esto?** —pregunté asombrado, él se talló la mejilla.

— **Si, es raro pero descubrí que puedo estar tranquilo si lo hago…** —ríe nervioso y me doy cuenta que ese lugar y ese secreto nunca había sido compartido, de pronto me sentía muy feliz — **también hago otras cosas pero creo que esta es una de las que más me gusta—** dijo delineando un busto perfecto mientras sonreía ladino.

— **Yo…me siento muy afortunado de que compartas esto conmigo. Durante mucho tiempo me preguntaba que te apasiona o que haces cuando nadie te mira pero ¡Esto es más de lo que esperaba! Eres increíble…**

Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras volvía la vista a su trabajo. Al ser un secreto seguramente nadie le había dicho que su habilidad era majestuosa y que seguro si sacaba aquello de ese cuarto de arte terminaría siendo un escultor reconocido.

— **Aun hay otra cosa que debo mostrarte pero para eso tardaré un poco de tiempo…** —agregó un poco más tranquilo.

 **—Esperaré con ansias…**

Cuando íbamos a salir de la pieza Bokuto colocó la palma sobre la puerta impidiendo que la abriera, todo había sido muy rápido, como una escena cliché de manga shoujo aunque protagonizada por dos hombres de metro setenta jugadores de vóley. Giré la vista a donde estaba él y en su expresión vi algo de indecisión sobre si hacer algo o solo quedarse quieto. No lo sé, pero ese instante sabía que estábamos rompiendo una importante barrera entre nosotros. Solo dejé que mi cuerpo me llevara, que los milímetros se acortaran y que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso de amantes, ya no se trataban de más juegos entre amigos, ni de riñas estúpidas. Nos besamos como hacían los novios, por que nos gustábamos y expresarlo en privacidad era maravilloso. En ese lugar del mundo donde nadie nos juzgaría me encontré aferrándome a sus ropas mientras sus labios me seguían el ritmo y yo me derretía en sus manos.

Después el silencio y una prudente distancia para peinar sus cabellos con los dedos como si le consolara.

 **—¿Estás bien con esto?**

 **—Me siento increíble…**

Fue la mejor respuesta de la vida. Me encanta este hombre que durante diez años estuvo usando un disfraz de bro y ahora era no solo mi mejor amigo si no mi pareja.

Salimos del cuarto, mi corazón latía a mil y se que el suyo no era tan diferente. El día había caído, tal vez a esa hora Kenma ya estaba volviendo a casa pero por suerte tenía una copia de la llave. Me detuve un momento en el centro de su sala, aún las ganas de no irme seguían asechando.

 **—¿Pedimos algo de cenar?**

 **—Suena bien…**

Y así sin hacer mucho escándalo terminamos llamando al restaurante chino de las cercanías y nos hartamos de arroz, pollo dulce y un montón de verduras a las que Bokuto hacia muecas. Terminamos tirándonos en la sala viendo el televisor, no había mejor manera de cerrar el día, pero cuando vi la hora él pareció tensarse ¿Acaso tampoco querría dejarme ir?

 **—Kuroo...** —la película sobre ataque de zombies dejó de ser importante— **¿Quieres dormir aquí?**

Parpadee sorprendido, no tuve siquiera que dudarlo.

* * *

 _Fue un capitulo ligero solo para dejar en claro como era la relación de Bokuto y Kuroo, también Kenma buscará a Akaashi ¿Que tal le irá? Gracias por leer_


	16. Chapter 16

Ese día que desperté vi a Bokuto recostado a mi lado y supe que ese sería el mejor de los días. Ya antes habíamos compartido cama así que no parecería diferente a otras ocasiones. Esos días de fiesta donde terminábamos demasiado ebrios y nos dormíamos hasta en la alfombra eran de lo más comunes pero esta vez verlo adormilado era un espectáculo que aprovechar y acariciar su despeinada y bicolorida cabellera un instante que yo, como su pareja, tenía el privilegio de gozar.

¿Quién diría que yo tendría una relación con Bokuto 'soltero eterno' Koutaro? Él que hasta hace unos meses se mofaba de que el amor era demasiado complejo como para vivirlo y la pereza le llevaba a negarse a cualquier pretendiente que tuviera. ¿Qué me hace a mi diferente que optaste por decirme si cuando todo apuntaba a que debías rechazarme?

De pronto empezó a despertar y tras un buenos días le apuré con un par de golpes. Debíamos ir a entrenar.

Tras una ducha express y un desayuno partimos hacia el centro deportivo. Por suerte nuestros uniformes habían quedado allá y solo era cuestión de llegar, vestirnos y cumplir el castigo de llegar tarde como siempre. Corrimos nuestras vueltas alrededor de la cancha, nos unimos a la practica y todo fluía con calma.

Si pudiera nombrar estos últimos días de alguna forma llevarían por nombre _"Felicidad"_.

Pero al igual que la tristeza la felicidad es una etapa, puede sonar deprimente que lo diga pero los humanos por necesidad de crecimiento estamos en un constante cambio de emociones adherido a las circunstancias. Nadie es completamente feliz, nadie es completamente triste y al final solo queda aceptarlo y sobrellevarlo.

— **Ah…** —paré mis remates, retrocedí y me sentí algo entorpecido pese a no perder el ritmo. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento de eso conforme los golpes resonaban en mi palma y mis pies chocaban con el suelo.

— **Kuroo, quiero más potencia en ese brinco** —me indicó el entrenador en un grito — **quedó muy bajo tu ataque.**

— **Si…** —atendí su solicitud y di un salto lo más alto que pude pero el silbato sonó.

— **A la banca, entra Tsukishima** —exhalé agotado mientras me suplantaban y me senté en la banca mientras el viejo cascarrabias seguía lanzando maldiciones—s **i van a venir agotados al entrenamiento mejor no vuelvan, el equipo requiere atletas comprometidos no un montón de señoritas que vienen ebrias de sus fiestas.**

Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo de la banca mientras controlaba mi respiración y frustración, creí que ese día sería maravilloso pero ahora sentía como si esa montaña rusa fuese en picada. El entrenamiento terminó y empezamos a prepararnos para retirarnos, Oikawa se había colgado de nosotros palmeándonos los hombros algo presumido y dijo con cierto aire aristocrático.

— **Estoy preparado para este fin de semana confesarme a Kiyoko… no les pediré suerte porque se que me irá bien.**

— **Confías demasiado en ti mismo** —me burlé, él alzó los hombros.

— **Di lo que quieras pero ella…** —susurra pues siente la presencia de Nishinoya cerca, hace bien para evitar problemas— **ella me llama Tooru.**

— **Woa, eso es increíble** —festeja Bokuto, a mi no me parece la gran cosa pero si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista aun cuando estoy saliendo con Bokuto nosotros nunca nos hemos llamado por nuestros nombres.

— **Igual te daré mucha suerte…** —dije secándome el sudor de la frente con la palma, Bokuto me imitó y le estampamos las manos en las mejillas haciendo que soltara tal grito como si fuese una señorita.

Nunca me cansaré de molestar así al pobre de Oikawa.

Después de que lo dejamos en su apartamento, que por fortuna no quedaba tan retirado de nuestras casas, tomamos viaje hacia el hogar de Bokuto aunque sus planes eran distintos.

 **—¿Qué tal si vamos al centro de juegos?**

— **¿Mhh? ¿Algo así como una cita?** —comenté solo por decir.

— **Si, eso…** —debo decir que su respuesta me dejó frío pero me emocionó.

Bokuto realmente estaba tomando bien su papel de pareja. Sinceramente mejor de lo que esperaba. Cuando bajamos a la zona céntrica tomamos camino a un complejo que era el famoso centro de juegos de Tokio, ese lugar donde los más frikis y expertos deslumbraban al publico con sus habilidades en diversos juegos de vídeo y donde los chicos iban a sorprender a sus novias intentando explicarles como funciona el paintball.

 **—Recordé la primera vez que vinimos aquí…** —comenté viendo aquel viejo juego sobre kayac donde Bokuto y yo a nuestros diecisiete nos habíamos montado mientras Akaashi y Kenma yacían sentados en una esquina con las mochilas algo agotados de tan alocado escape. Fue uno de esos días que nos fugamos después de un partido, ni bien nos duchamos y pusimos los uniformes escolares cuando ya estábamos tomando un bus.

Bokuto y yo habíamos estado jugando a varias cosas mientras Akaashi y Kenma solo nos veían hasta agotar nuestro dinero y parte de el de ellos. La noche había arribado y volvíamos agotados por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, aunque por fortuna seguían siendo ajetreadas y podía ver a Kenma cabecear cansado, a Akaashi cargando las mochilas de ambos y yo caminando a lado del inagotable Bokuto que parecía no perder nada de batería.

En ese momento mientras íbamos a la parada de bus pensé que quería pasar mis días de esa manera, era joven e inocente, algo torpe pese a mis buenas calificaciones e ingenuo sobre la vida pero ahora se que los sueños se hacen realidad, que soy afortunado porque podía pasar un momento más a lado de Bokuto, que nos hacia falta Akaashi y Kenma con nosotros pero que ahora había esperanza de poder estar todos juntos como en el pasado.

— **Perdiste,bro** —dijo celebrando su victoria en la maquinita de peleas.

— **Solo me dejé ganar.** —mentí para conservar mi honor.

— **Después de las clasificatoria podríamos visitar a Akaashi también y celebrar nuestra victoria…** —me palmeó el pecho mientras salimos del lugar.

— **¿Estás muy seguro de que ganaremos? El equipo de China viene muy preparado**.

— **Tonterías, mientras estés tu y esté yo la selección de Japón es imparable.**

Nunca olvidaré su sonrisa, tal vez sería la misma que me estaría atormentando el resto de mi vida.

El balón rebotó dentro de la red y el silbato volvió a sonar. Otro día de practica había llegado y las cosas seguían mal. El entrenador volvía a gritar, falta de ritmo, falta de coordinación y poca intensidad en los golpes.

— **Deja de contenerte, Kuroo…** —de nuevo estaba en la banca bebiendo agua y sintiendo esa tensión invadir mis hombros. Sentí una presencia a mi lado, pero no una que deseara ni que calmara mis ansias y mi preocupación.

— **Si no se esmera perderá lo que ha logrado.**

— **¿Acaso mi alumno está asechando mi puesto?** —me reí, Tsukishima hizo de igual manera.

— **Kuroo-san, no piense ni por cerca que soy un ave carroñera, no he llegado hasta aquí para comer de las sobras de alguien pero si usted pierde su lugar no me negaría a tomarlo…le comento esto para que no existan rencores, tanto usted como yo deseamos pelear en la cancha…**

— **Tsukishima, ¿Realmente estás preocupado por ello? ¿Qué te han hecho los años?** —me burlé un poco, él ni se inmutó.

Cuando la practica terminó todos nos reunimos en las gradas a reposar. Después de la segunda mitad había retomado ritmo pero empezaba a sentir un resentimiento extraño y complejo. El entrenador y el manager del equipo habían aparecido con la pizarra, las alineaciones habían sido dadas.

Era predecible que no estuviera yo.

Aun cuando Bokuto y Oikawa se quejaron del cambio y del porque Tsukishima sería mi sustituto el entrenador dijo que no debíamos subestimar sus ordenes, al final él sabia porque lo hacia. Algunos del equipo se mostraron preocupados, otros como a Ushijima no pareció ni pellizcarles y Tsukishima solo se había quedado de pie en la grada más baja, pienso que él a sabía que aquello pasaría y debatirse entre la felicidad o lo incorrecto que podía sonar tal decisión parecía atormentarle y dejarle en una batalla interna, después de todo Tsukishima no había tenido un partido oficial y menos de esa categoría desde sus años en la universidad.

Palmee su hombro hasta captar su atención

— **Lo harás de maravilla, después de todo te has esmerado por ello.**

— **Eso dije pero Kuroo-san es más apto…**

— **Tsukishima, es tu tiempo de brillar —** avancé hasta dejarlo atrás, no sabia que mas ánimos dar aparte de esos.

Aun cuando en el fondo Tsukishima sintiera que no debía tener aun ese puesto la realidad es que haberlo perdido fue culpa mía. Cuando todos se habían retirado el entrenador me citó en privado mientras Bokuto me esperaba en el auto, sabía que me diría y yo solo debía asentir conforme a sus condiciones.

— **¿Ocurrió algo?** —preguntó Bokuto mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio, su estación favorita con música rock en inglés.

— **Nada, esta molesto y piensa que necesito un descanso** —mentí a medias mientras subía al auto — **parece tengo demasiado cansancio y creo que pediré unas vacaciones.**

— **Pero…**

 **—¡Hey! ¿Te gustaría que fueramos a algún lugar? Igual puedes pedir las tuyas…** —interrumpí— **Te diría la playa pero se cuanto te aterra**

 **—Aún no podría, las competencias se acercan…**

 **—Tienes razón, después del torneo será.**

Y con esa promesa le llevé a casa para después conducir con naturalidad a mi hogar donde el vacío se sentía en los poros. Kenma estaba esos días con Akaashi, justo había recibido un mensaje de su parte con una foto que había tomado del otro dormido contra el escritorio. Apuesto que el pobre tenía un mundo de trabajo pero las palabras de Kenma me asombraron y relajaron.

 _"No ha parado de trabajar pero estoy ayudándole tanto como puedo"_

Imaginar que Kenma empezaba a tomárselo en serio, que había limpiado, lavado y cocinado no como parte de una obligación si no a conciencia de que ahora Akaashi lo necesitaba era sin más un gran detalle de su parte. Será difícil para ambos cuando Kenma vuelva este fin de semana ¿Realmente Kenma volvería?

Me hundí en la cama sin deseos de ducharme aunque cuando me quité los zapatos una incomodidad por el frío se hizo presente decidí tomar una ducha caliente en la tina para relajarme mientras escuchaba música y pensaba en que haría a partir de ese momento.

Las cosas empezaban a ir en picada, aunque solo para mi, y entonces me reí ante la ironía de que cuando al fin logras arreglar algo de tu vida otra cosa fallará. Es como una ley universal.

Al día siguiente fui a casa de Bokuto para llevarlo al entrenamiento aunque posiblemente yo no podría hacer gran cosa y empezaría a ausentarme obligatoriamente no pensaba dejarlo de lado. Igual Bokuto había insistido en que fuese y pronto llegue a su casa sin importar si se hacia tarde me había sacado del auto y arrastrado hasta su hogar con mucha emoción, casi como la de un niño deseando abrir los regalos de navidad. Entramos de nueva cuenta a la habitación que había ambientado como galería, ese sitio que solo él y yo conocíamos y con orgullo me mostró una pequeña figura que estaba creando. No hice más comentario aparte de una sincera felicitación pues la escultura estaba quedando perfecta pero él había sonreído y había confirmado miss sospechas haciéndome enrojecer como si fuera una colegiala virgen.

Él, romántico hasta donde sus capacidades alcanzan, había invertido sus horas en hacer una replica pequeña de mi. Igual Bokuto nunca era consciente de que sus pequeños detalles eran aquellos por los que cualquier ser humano se sentiría afortunado, amado y completo.

Cuando llegamos al entrenamiento dimos las vueltas reglamentarias, calentamos un poco y lejos de la selección que entrenaba para el partido me puse a practicar por mi cuenta con otros chicos que estaban en la banca esperando ascender. Sequé mi sudor, me senté y giré hacia la puerta donde una mujer se asomaba ladina esperando obtener un poco de atención.

 **—Iwaizumi, creo que te buscan…** —anuncié y de pronto habían parado. El entrenador le dio permiso de ir hacia donde estaba la chica, era la bella novia de Iwa con una enorme panza de tal vez cinco meses. Lucía tan despampanante, tan jovial y bella. Tenían razón al decir que el embarazo había lucir hermosas a las mujeres y si de por si ella era bella ahora en su estado lucía mucho mejor.

Era muy gracioso ver como Iwa cambiaba de facciones y de aura cuando ella estaba cerca. Pasaba de ser un tipo cara de erizo molesto a un adorable cachorro ante ella, después acariciaba el vientre abultado y parecía demasiado emocionado.

— **Agh, tengo envida de Iwa-chan, se ve tan feliz…** —dijo Oikawa sentándose a mi lado, apenas en ese instante me percaté de que todos habían parado la practica. Bokuto se sentó al otro lado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreí ¿Acaso también le gustaría o envidiaría la suerte de Iwa?— **seguro yo seré un gran padre.**

 **—Primero consigue una novia** —me burlé.

 **—Primiri cinsigui ini nivii** —dijo infantilmente para después cruzarse de brazos como triunfador.— **Para que lo sepan yo ya me voy a conseguir una novia.**

 **—¿Estás jugando esos populares juegos de celular?** — Bokuto había hecho una buena burla pues bajó de golpe los aires de Oikawa.

— **Si, pero no me refiero a eso.** —se aproximó a nosotros y susurró para que nadie más escuchara — **hoy le pediré a Kiyoko-chan que sea mi novia.**

No me sorprendió para nada, lo que si me preocupó era el resultado. Había posibilidad de ser rechazado como la había de que lo aceptara, y si lo aceptaba ¿Qué pasaría con Nishinoya? Las cosas habían estado en calma porque de cierta manera Oikawa en un desplante de madurez había bajado dos rayas a su afán de molestar a Noya mencionando el nombre de Kiyoko y lo hermosamente bello que pasaban ellos dos juntos pero si terminaba siendo su pareja fijo que Oikawa no se aguantaba la emoción y terminaba gritando a los cuatro cielos y poniéndolo en cada anuncio de periódico como si se tratase de la cosa más grandiosa y esperada de la vida.

— **¡Te deseo mucha suerte!** —había dicho Bokuto en un desplante de pureza y amabilidad.

— **No la necesito, mañana me verán entrando por esa puerta como un triunfador con novia.**

Y casi como si Oikawa fuera el peor profeta que la historia a escupido al día siguiente entraba por la puerta como el mismo perdedor de siempre aunque con el corazón roto.

Bastaba con ver sus ojos hinchados, su cara de perro pug y su peinado desarreglado como para entender que sus intentos habían sido un total y rotundo fracaso. Aun así su evidente falta de animo por suerte no había afectado su desempeño y parecía desquitar con el balón toda esa frustración y rabia acumulada mientras el entrenador pensaba que pasara lo que pasara por la cabeza del tipo ojalá que estuviera presente en el partido. Yo, siendo sinceros, no esperaba que fuera así pues aun cuando puedo ser cruel con el cara de alien abducido la realidad es que le tengo estima.

Poco pero estima.

Casi la misma que un gato a la ducha.

O que Hinata a los viajes en avión.

La misma estima que él a Ushijima.

Pero fuera de broma, lo quiero, porque molestarse mutuamente es un placer entre amigos aunque esto era diferente, si alguien lo heria y ese alguien no eramos ni yo ni Bokuto entonces si tendríamos problemas.

Terminó la practica y entre ambos le arrastramos fuera del gimnasio y hasta el auto como si fuera un secuestro consentido pues no puso resistencia. Acomodé el espejo viéndolo apachurrado como niño saliendo del parque de diversiones. Ese día consentiríamos al pobre corazón ectoplasmico y destrozado de Oikawa.

Ya que al día siguiente estaríamos libres nos dimos la libertad de beber, o al menos yo lo hice mientras ellos tomaban un jugo, puesto que por el futuro partido no podían consumir alcohol, y comimos frituras de diversos tipos mientras la música del lugar era tan fuerte que no podíamos escuchas nuestras propias penas. Aun así la cara de Oikawa era de vergüenza y aun cuando otras mujeres le invitaban a bailar se negaba.

Realmente era grave pero si lo vemos de lejos la cuestión era más que obvia. Kiyoko se había metido hasta en los poros de mi amigo, había cambiado mucho de su concepto de vida y lo que creíamos que era un cambio solo por conveniencia se había vuelto en un sentimiento genuino de Oikawa por colaborar con los que menos tienen. Igual, a como dicen todos, todo lo bueno que hagas se te devolverá pero yo solo veía que Oikawa entregaba y entregaba pero nada volvía a él.

Y podría decir que esto era porque había sido tan malo en su vida y con tantas mujeres a las que dejó que tal vez él en vez de recibir un pago en realidad estaba pagando por todo lo que había hecho. Si, debía ser el karma cobrándoselas.

 **—¿Estarás bien solo en casa?** —Oikawa negó cuando íbamos en el auto y mientras Bokuto se removía en el asiento del copiloto adormilado pensé que sería una buena idea— **entonces vayamos a la mía, desde que se fue Kenma está algo vacío y mañana estarán libres así que me ayudarán a ordenar.**

Al menos yo obtuve un beneficio de todo.

Cuando llegamos a casa Oikawa me ayudó a llevar a Bokuto hasta la cama pues seguro despertarlo sería horriblemente difícil. Nos tiramos cada uno a su lado apenas entrando en la misma pero con justa razón, apenas y dos cabíamos ahora un tercero era como meter tres dorados en una lata de sardinas. Cuando cerraba los ojos victima del cansancio pude escuchar a Oikawa sollozar y, lo digo en serio, no importa de que planeta seas escuchar aquello le partía el corazón a cualquiera.

— **Un día, en el futuro, vas a recordar este instante y te vas a reír un montón…** —hablé intentando dar ánimos— **acabas de experimentar tu primer amor y tu primer rechazo… y tal vez sientas que la vida se te va pero seguirás viviendo aunque más fuerte que ayer…**

Pude ver a Oikawa tallándose los ojos y hipeando entre lagrimas. Suspiré agotado mientras él intentaba hablar.

 **—¿Qué harás si Bokuto te rechaza?...** —no tuve corazón para decir que mis sentimientos habían sido aceptados.

— **He llorado por él algunas veces… pero siempre , después de un tiempo, me vuelvo a sentir mejor. Así somos las personas fuertes, nos recuperamos de esa y de peores cosas…** —sonreí— **demuéstrame que eres fuerte, Oikawa. A mi y a todos.**

Era el mejor consejo que pude dar a un Gran Rey con orgullo que ni por amor debía dejarse doblegar, solo alzar la cabeza y continuar aunque doliera por algún tiempo más, al final él ganará contra sus sentimientos.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando menos habíamos pensado los días se volvieron semanas y fuera de todo pronostico el humor de Oikawa no mejoraba. Aun cuando habitan ganado el partido, mismo del cual fui solo un espectador y por el cual debí estar más deprimido que el susodicho, al final para sorpresa de todos Oikawa se había negado ir a celebrar echándose la maleta en el hombro. No quería tener que recurrir a esa arma final pero palmee el hombro de Ushijima, le miré con el mejor rostro de suplica que tenía en mi repertorio e imploré que hiciera algo para regresarnos al Oikawa que todos odiábamos. Ushijima solo rodó los ojos y fue hasta donde estaba el otro.

— **Oikawa tu…deberías de venir a la celebración** — me dio gracia la escena, era como esos días en el pasado donde Ushijima quería que Oikawa fuera parte de Shiratorizawa pero, a diferencia de aquellos días, Oikawa solo puso una expresión más apagada y sin mucho que añadir se retiró disculpándose.

Oficialmente podíamos decir que su mal de amores era una enfermedad grave, posiblemente terminal. Bokuto y yo terminamos de retirarnos lo más pronto que pudimos de la celebración y fuimos hasta mi hogar con la intensión de inmiscuir a Kenma en nuestro plan.

— **¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a salvar a Oikawa de su pena? Él y yo apenas nos conocemos…**

 **—Akaashi es amigo de Oikawa y mientras Akaashi no esté como su novio debes tomar su lugar…** —Kenma suspiró mientras mensajeaba, seguramente nos acusaba con Akaashi de nuestra idea.

— **Keiji dice que él tampoco sería parte así que básicamente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como su sustituto y me ha felicitado.**

 **—En eso tiene razón…** —había dicho Bokuto mientras yo solo terminaba por pensar que esos dos definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

— **Tal vez, como dice el dicho, un clavo saque a otro clavo…** —divagué y concluí por mi propia cuenta en vista de que ninguno de mis aliados se esmeraban por pensar **—necesitamos presentarle a Oikawa otra chica.**

 **—Chicas…**

 **—Chicas…** —ambos habían susurrado y caí en una cuestión curiosa, ninguno había tratado con chicas. Kenma había tenido esa orientación sexual por demasiado tiempo y Bokuto por su lado apenas entendía a los hombres (solo por ser uno) como para haber pensado alguna vez en mujeres.

 **—Vamos chicos, ¿Ninguno conoce a una mujer aparte de sus madres?…** —parecían inmersos en sus pensamientos y al poco rato casi podía oler a quemado hasta que Kenma alzó, dentro de lo que pudo, la voz.

 **—Shouyo tiene una amiga, la otra manager de su equipo.**

 **—No y totalmente no, no habrá otra manager de karasuno en la vida de Oikawa… piensen en alguien más.**

 **—Las managers de Fukurodani ya están casadas y con hijos …** —recordaba Bokuto y por un momento se vio desanimado pues en Nekoma no había managers— **Oi….la hermana de Hinata podría ser…**

 **—Para empezar es muy pequeña y segundo…creo que ya estaba saliendo con alguien** —terminé por hundirme en el sillón. Tres homos pensando en chicas era tan ilógico, una perdida de tiempo casi como Hitler hablando de la erradicación del racismo. — **tendremos que recurrir al plan B…**

 **—¿Tenían plan A?**

 **—Iremos a buscar gente nueva** — ignoré a Kenma y decidí ir al grano.

El plan seria simple, iríamos por Oikawa a su apartamento, lo llevaríamos a una fiesta loca nocturna y seguro conocería a una o dos chicas bellas. Tal vez a la primera no caería rendido pero al menos su pena se aligeraría. Era posible que a la tercera o cuarta Oikawa se daría cuenta que hay un mundo de mujeres a su disposición y que no necesita matarse ni perder el ánimo por una, al menos ese era el pensamiento superfluo que tenia en ese momento.

Llegamos al sitio, Oikawa vestía sus mejores pintas, aquellas que Bokuto y yo encontramos en su ya no tan extenso armario. Nos sentamos en una mesa visible para todo el que cruzara y pedimos unas bebidas ligeras junto a una orden de alitas, Bokuto amaba las alitas.

— **Vamos Oikawa, tienes cara de que quieres bailar** —le empujé motivándolo pero en realidad su rostro tenia expresión de querer bailar pero en las brazas para así morir quemado.

 **—¿O quieres comer alitas?** —le invitaba Bokuto.

 **—La mesa de a lado tiene una bella chica que lleva rato viéndote—le motivaba.**

 **—Estas son BBQ** —señalaba el plato Bokuto.

 **—Querido… se que para ti los problemas se resuelven con comida pero estoy intentado guiar a Oikawa por el camino más fácil y practico** — Bokuto parpadeó sin entenderme— **solo sigue comiendo.**

 **—Sabía que venir con ustedes no me ayudaría, verlos tan felices me recuerda cosas tristes…**

Exhalé pues Oikawa tenia un punto pero no podía solo invitarle a él sin llevar a Bokuto. Ya desde hace unos días Oikawa se enteró de que Bokuto y yo estábamos en una relación, y en realidad fue porque nos descubrió en el más acaramelado, intenso y muy obsceno apretón de manos de parejita principiante. Oikawa había alzado la voz en pleno estacionamiento preguntando al más puro estilo de Soraya sobre _"¿Qué haces tomándole la mano al lisiado?"_ y Bokuto con naturalidad y sin medirse respondió _"Eso hacen las parejas ¿No?"_ haciendo que me avergonzara un mundo mientras Oikawa nos felicitaba.

— **Solo porque son mis amigos accederé a sus bobos intentos pero después de ello nos iremos ¿Bien?** —Oikawa tomó una alita del plato de Bokuto, le dio un par de mordidas dejando el resto y tras limpiar sus manos fue hacia la mesa donde la chica aceptaba gustosa la invitación a bailar.

 **—¿Crees que vaya a funcionar?**

 **—Tiempo al tiempo—** dije recargándome en el asiento palmeando la espalda de Bokuto.

 **—¿De verdad las personas olvidan el amor con el tiempo?**

Entonces volví a divagar en nosotros, en nuestra manera de haber conocido el amor y como inversamente a mi creencia pese a cualquier pronostico de fracaso y tantas desmotivaciones yo terminaba amándole más. Cabía la posibilidad de que para Oikawa fuera igual y que ni siquiera un rechazo sirva para detener sus ansias, su amor.

Durante un rato, por esa noche, Oikawa se nos perdió de vista y finalmente nosotros empezábamos a aburrirnos siendo un despojo en los sillones del lugar mientras nos negábamos a las solicitudes de chicas más dispuestas a ir a bailar. Primera, me negaba porque ese chico que estaba chupando los huesos de pollo esperando encontrar un pedazo de carne es mi muy atractivo novio, segundo me niego a bailar, me duele existir y quería ir a casa.

— **Suficiente vayámonos de aquí…** —dijo Oikawa con saco en mano, camisa desabotonada y cara de terror mientras nos empujaba y nos obligaba apagar la cuenta rápidamente huyendo del sitio.

Por más que preguntamos que ocurría Oikawa se había sentado en el asiento trasero mirando hacia la ventana con cara de perturbado.

 **—Llegamos a casa, Oikawa ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? Nos preocupas** — él había asentido silencioso mientras fuimos hasta su cuarto y rápidamente se tiró las ropas apenas dimos un paso para ir a prisa a la ducha sorprendiéndonos a Bokuto y a mi— **Oikawa ¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Me siento sucio…** — lloriqueó tontamente— **Kuroo, Boku-chan… esa mujer tenía …** —dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos dándonos a entender perfectamente de que trataba.

— **¿En serio? Oh dios…**

 **—Me hizo meter las manos a su vestido y pude sentirlo… es la primera vez que toco uno que no era el mio y…**

 **—Calma, calma…** —acaricie sus cabellos, jamás pensé que las cosas darían ese giro pero mientras él lloraba yo pensaba que de alguna forma ese evento "traumatico" había borrado un poco la presencia de Kiyoko de su mente.

¿Quién lo diría? El dolor saca el dolor. Tal vez deberíamos hacer sufrir un poco más a Oikawa y estará bien dentro de nada. Así tras ayudarle a ducharse y arroparlo estuve diciéndole a Oikawa que la señorita con elefantito no vendría a buscarle más. Se que Oikawa, como había demostrado, no tenia nada en contra de esas actitudes ni tendencias pero definitivamente mientras más hablaba más claro me quedaba que él nunca se inclinaría a ese lado. Aun así la chica era linda, nadie sospecharía que se trataría de una trampa con minifalda.

Cuando llegué a casa Kenma estaba sentado frente al computador con el entrecejo fruncido, audífonos puestos, los pies recogidos contra el pecho y la mirada fija en la pantalla como si estuviese viendo la cosa más interesante sobre la tierra. No captó mi presencia hasta que prácticamente pasee la mano entre él y la pantalla haciendo que casi la lance del susto quitándose los audífonos mientras exhalaba agitado.

 **—Parece que viste un fantasma ¿Estabas viendo otro vídeo de terror?—** le pregunté tirándome al sillón de a lado mientras se reponía de su estado de gato erizado.

 **—No es eso…**

Kenma me pasó el computador y di play al vídeo que estaba reproduciendo. Se trataba de una feria de ciencia y tecnología donde exponían los avances más recientes de la tecnología. Entre todos la reportera comentaba de una empresa de amateurs que pretendía revolucionar al mundo con sus inventos creando prótesis y mecanismos de recuperación para jóvenes atletas que deseen continuar sus sueños ignorando sus discapacidades y lesiones.

 _"El mundo piensa que estamos creando super hombres o que retamos a Dios y a la naturaleza pero a nosotros nos gusta vernos como ingenieros de sueños" M_ e pareció impresionante el peso de sus palabras, sonaba tan esperanzador y amigable pero mi atención se enfocó en un nuevo punto del reportaje.

 **—Akaashi Keiji, anterior jugador de la selección de vóley, es uno de los ingenieros creadores de estas herramientas** —decía la reportera aproximándose a donde una conferencia de prensa era dada por el azabache.

— **Mi meta es que las personas no frenen sus sueños ante alguna lesión, que no cortemos las alas del ave…** —dijo señalando el escudo de la empresa a la que yo supuse que ahora pertenece.

— **¿Es cierto que usted sirve como atleta de prueba para algunos artefactos?**

 **—Bueno, mientras me preparaba para ser seleccionado nacional yo estuve estudiando una ingeniería así que parte de estas creaciones han sido aportes míos aunque tiene razón, mi condición me hizo apto para las pruebas** —comentó calmo, me sorprendía su control ante el publico.

 **—Akaashi Kiji ¿Por qué usted no dio declaración alguna sobre los rumores especulados ante su salida del equipo?** — me pareció importuno que le preguntasen eso y aunque sus compañeros intentaron hacer callar al reportero pues la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar Akaashi calmó las ansias de todos moviendo la mano.

 **—No creo que deba rendir explicaciones de mi vida privada al mundo, mientras no esté dañando a nadie puedo continuar con la persona que yo elegí para mi. En cambio los medios y las personas buscaron dañarme a mi y afectaron mi carrera con amenazas y llamadas telefónicas.** —parecía estar sacando too aquello del pecho— **pero es algo que no permitiré que ocurra de nuevo.**

Paré el vídeo mientras que veía el perfil de un Kenma que se balanceaba entre las ansias y la felicidad. Sus cabellos suelos caían, ya una raíz negra habitual volvía a mostrarse y golpeaba con la yema de los dedos su propia piel.

— **Cuando fui a verlo Keiji me contó todo aquello. Habían estado amenazándolo grupos en contra de nuestras preferencias y le habían orillado a renunciar al equipo "Por ser una mala imagen para los niños"** —me sorprendí y empezaba a entender un poco la situación— **dijo que inclusive ellos me atacarían si no desaparecía y su padre se había puesto colérico desatendiéndose de él. En ese momento pensé que le había hecho mucho daño a Keiji…** —Kenma escondió el rostro tras sus rodillas aun recogidas como si ocultara algo y apenas de forma inaudible habló— **él solo dijo que soy lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su ya tormentosa vida.**

 **—Que tu seas lo mejor de su vida debe ser horrible…** —me gané una mala mirada y una seña obscena pero al final me había puesto de pie despeinándole los cabellos— **me da gusto, Kenma.**

Dicho eso fui a recostarme a la cama y a divagar sobre una u otra cosa de la vida, de las cosas que nos estaban pasando y de esos giros tan inesperados. En tan solo un año todo había cambiado, Ahora yo estaba con Bokuto y Kenma era feliz con Akaashi a su manera ¿No se supondría que esta era la parte de una historia en donde dicen todos vivimos felices para siempre? No, en las historias reales nadie vive feliz para siempre si no moderadamente cómodo y aceptando lo que le ponga la vida.

La mañana llegó con el sonido de la puerta sonando. Me desperté con un animo tan destructivo como el de un demogorgon y fui arrastrando los pies hasta la misma solo para ver la figura de nuestro ya conocido y no muy bien recibido Oikawa.

— **Son las siete de la mañana…** —dije con obviedad. Él no se esperó a que dijera algo más.

— **Toma mi teléfono y evita que la llame de nuevo, decidí olvidarla—** dijo pegándome su celular al pecho, yo solo refunfuñé.

 **—¿No pudiste decidir eso a otra hora?** —Oikawa suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima dejándome su móvil.

— **No he dormido nada…déjame usar tu sillón…** —se abrió paso como si fuera su propia casa y se lanzó en el sillón, para cuando yo había cerrado la puerta él ya estaba totalmente dormido.

¿Tanto así estaba sufriendo Oikawa el rechazo? Hasta que lo vi descansar noté sus ojeras y una pequeña barba que empezaba a azomarse, debía afeitarse y recortar su cabello. Yo solo sonreí ladino, ya parecía que me volvería niñero de corazones rotos durante estos meses. Aún así, solo para cumplir bien mi cometido, le quité la pila al móvil y lo escondí en un lugar seguro para volver a dormir un par de horas antes de la practica.

Igual la practica fue bastante normal, al menos normal dentro del concepto que podía definir. Con mi nueva posición en la banca mis tiempos en cancha se reducían y solo servía de soporte para fortalecer algunos elementos descuidados del equipo. Sin rencores había dado a Tsukishima algunos consejos, de pronto me encontraba recordando esos días del campamento de verano en que, después de las practicas, había estado entrenando junto con Bokuto, Akaashi y él. En ese entonces de _'insoportables'_ no nos bajaba pero tal vez la edad y la experiencia habían hecho de Tsukishima una persona ligeramente más respetuosa con sus superiores así que, cuando le explicaba algo, él con atención me escuchaba.

 **—Espero que no estés nervioso para el juego.**

 **—Espero que la banca te acomode bien.**

Olviden lo que dije, lo idiota le afloraba cada tanto pero igual lo queremos. Tras una ducha necesaria terminamos saliendo del gimnasio ignorando las peticiones de Oikawa sobre devolverle el teléfono, hombre ¿Dónde había quedado su fortaleza de la mañana? Resta decir que se puso colérico cuando se lo devolví sin batería pero eso lo mantendría lejos de la tentación aunque enojado conmigo. Al final se fue junto con Iwaizumi dejándome solo con Bokuto.

 **—Oikawa es un poco difícil…** —dijo Bokuto con seriead inusual para después mirarme— **que bueno que estás apoyándole.**

— **¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?** —Bokuto negó sonriendo y después me susurró muy cerca, como un niño pequeño contando un secreto.

 **—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.**

Con un silencio cómplice fuimos al auto y sin más explicaciones Bokuto me indicó una dirección bastante lejana de donde estábamos aunque ya era conocida. Aquel día de lluvia, el día de nuestro segundo beso, yo fui a recoger a Bokuto hasta aquel remoto lugar. En ese momento me pregunté que hacía ahí pero ahora, según sus propias palabras, sabría la verdad. Tras un largo viaje en carretera cantando canciones anticuadas llegamos a una zona despejada donde había un montón de camiones de carga y un helipuerto en lo alto. Bokuto fue corriendo hasta donde un guardia le saludaba con amplia sonrisa como si lo conociera de siempre, entonces mi curiosidad creció ¿Este hombre podría sorprenderme aun más? ¿Qué clase de vida secreta tenía la persona que se supone conocía desde hace 10 años?.

Jamás se lo imaginarían.

Tras haber hablado con otro viejo y con otro seguimos caminando por un amplio hangar donde Bokuto recibía saludos corteses y unas pequeñas notas sobre el clima, yo estaba totalmente desorientado y en ese instante ya no sabía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que llegamos al helipuerto. Ahí un hombre barbudo, otro tanto de los que ahí aguardaban, estaba con una maleta donde había unos audífonos de esos enormes y se los entregó a Bokuto mientras le decía otras cosas que no comprendía, hasta parecía hablar en código y tras unas palmadas en la espalda él se giró a mi.

 **—Ponte esto…** —me pasó los audífonos por las orejas y luego se colocó los propios— **¿Puedes escucharme?** —levanté el pulgar ansioso. Bokuto sonrió, ¡Dios! Debían de ver esa sonrisa, me derritió el alma — **excelente, andando.**

 **—¿Andando? ¿De que hablas?** — me señaló al helicóptero detrás de mi y empezó a ir hacia él mientras yo pensaba que era una locura total.

Cuando subimos supe que iba en serio. Bokuto estaba en el asiento del piloto y yo a lado esperando que dijeran que era una broma y nos bajaran de ahí. Él daba unos anuncios a cabina mientras movía un montón de palancas y revisaba cosas en el tablero.

— **¿Tienes listo el cinturón? Ahí vamos…** —la hélice empezó a girar y supe que no había vuelta atrás, me ericé como gato aferrándome al asiento mientras notaba como el suelo empezaba a alejarse y el helicóptero a elevarse. Mi respiración se agitó y solo pude ver el perfil de un Bokuto entre la emoción y la concentración mientras la H del helipuerto se alejaba, se alejaba, se alejaba…y quedaba atrás.

Entonces empezamos a sobrevolar por encima de una zona boscosa mientras yo miraba hacia abajo con sorpresa ante lo ligero que era estar ahí, lo frágil que me sentía pero a su vez con la extraña confianza de que Bokuto estaba ahí y lo hacia muy bien.

— **¿Desde cuando haces esto?** —dije lo más alto que pude, el sonido de la hélice me distraía de mis propias palabras.

— **Tengo meses de entrenamiento y recién obtuve mi titulo de piloto capacitado. Me encanta volar y Oikawa me puso en contacto con estas personas** —volvió a sonreír ampliamente — **desde el primer día que estuve aquí estuve deseando que tu vieras esta vista.**

Señaló al frente y mis ojos se ampliaron ante un pequeño lago perdido entre todo ese sitio, era bastante azul y brillante rodeado de vegetación, seguramente imposible de alcanzar por los humanos pero ahora nuestros ojos podían verlo.

Y aun cuando mi mirada se perdía entre la hermosa vista de las alturas mi corazón seguía atado a una idea _"Bokuto era demasiado increíble, más de lo que cualquier persona podría notar"_ y mantenía en secretos cosas maravillosas que solo mostraba frente a mi, y ¿Saben? No podía sentirme más dichoso que eso, no existía hombre más feliz en la tierra ni en el cielo que yo.

— **¿Vas a dejar de sorprenderme?** —dije cuando llegamos a tierra, ya que nos habíamos quitado los audífonos y que la hélice empezaba a descender de ritmo. Bokuto no respondió a mi pregunta, al menos no en ese momento.

Subimos al auto, la tarde estaba cayendo y nos quedamos en el estacionamiento de ese lugar captando el instante e ignorando los minutos. Me contaba detalles de sus clases de piloto, de cuanto amaba más las alturas que la tierra o el agua, siempre había sido así, aparte del arte Bokuto amaba volar y nadie más lo sabía. Llegó la hora de partir de ese sueño compartido y volver a la realidad más él me detuvo antes de que encendiera el auto, se aproximó y sentí que mi corazón se me escaparía de los labios.

— **Sobre tu pregunta, no quiero dejar de hacerlo….** —entonces me besó.

Casi nunca lo hacía pero cuando pasaba era mágico, diferente, cada vez mejor. Yo de pronto volví a volar mientras mis besos parecían buscar más.


End file.
